Ameno
by Pequena Perola
Summary: Pois tudo o que eles queriam era viver essa paixão livremente.
1. Ameno

_**Escrevo fanfics para divertir as pessoas e me divertir, e sei que não estou fazendo nada de errado.**_

**Disclamier:** Naruto pertence à Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Olá amigos.

Mesmo estando com a cara no vestibular, fiz essa fic com muito carinho. Minha primeira tentativa de hentai então... Já sabem, não é para esperar nada grandioso... Apesar de leve, estou feliz com o resultado. Espero que gostem tanto quanto eu e que mandem reviews dizendo se levo jeito para a coisa ou se sou uma negação, uma aberração na área, um/dois/três/sei lá quantos zeros à esquerda, se devo me aposentar antes de começar ou qualquer outra coisa. Elogios serão muito bem aceitos, criticas também, sugestões também, ofensas.... Sem palavreado baixo ou a mãe na hostória, ok?

Feliz Natal super atrasado e um ótimo 2009 para todo mundo.

Beijos

Pérola

* * *

Presente para Thayaná.

Espero que goste linda!

* * *

_**Ameno**_

Ameno, do latim, significa Liberta-me.

Pois tudo o que eles queriam era viver essa paixão livremente.

Ela sentiu o toque suave em seu rosto. O sangue não mais presente nas perigosas mãos manchava sua pele já maculada. A respiração de encontro ao seu pescoço, o corpo distante atrás de si. A presença tão bem escondida. Quase inexistente, quase fantasmagórica. Sentia-se solitária, por mais que o sentisse. Era errado, ela sabia disso. Porém, essa verdade não a impedia. Nada a impedia quando ele estava por perto. Nem o ódio que jurou sentir quando nova.

Ele sabia que não era o mesmo. Não sabia desde quando aquela brincadeira havia se tornado tão séria. Entretanto, a única culpada era aquela kunoichi. A única capaz de tirar-lhe da mente seus planos, sua missão. A única capaz de fazê-lo sentir algo diferente do costumeiro frio. Amaldiçoava-se por ser quem era. Se fosse diferente, poderia estar com ela em sua vila. Se fizesse outras escolhas, ela não seria dele. Se refizesse seus passos, se houvesses outras possibilidades, faria tudo da mesma maneira, só para tê-la naquele instante. Ainda se tornaria o fantasma que assombra Konoha e que protege o fogo. Morto há cinco anos pelo último Uchiha vivo, não era difícil se esconder. Ninguém procurava um cadáver. Porém ela o encontrou. Agora, vivia uma história sem começo, meio ou fim com aquela jovem.

A mão dona de muitas vidas abandonou o rosto da garota. Ela protestou, mas não se virou. Ele, lentamente soltava os cabelos róseos e largava a bandana no chão. Naquele momento, ela não era uma kunoichi de Konohagakure, era somente Sakura Haruno, a mulher que ele desejava. Quieta, agradeceu quando sentiu os dedos masculinos voltarem ao seu corpo. Ele puxava a blusa vermelha para o lado e deixava a mostra o delicado ombro, aspirando o ar da porção de pele recém exposta, no entanto, ainda não a tocava seriamente. Ele ainda era um traidor e não deveria se envolver com alguém do antigo lar. Ainda virada de costas para ele, a médica ergueu os braços e retirou-lhe a bandana riscada. Agora, ele não passava de um homem. Um casal sem raízes e que se encontrava desde que suas histórias começaram a fazer sentido. As duas bandanas no chão, a kunoichi e o traidor esquecidos. Mais uma última vez, como tantas outras que virão. Mais um primeiro encontro como tantos já vividos.

Agora, sem remorso, ela se virava de frente para o pecado. Uma eterna virgem quando com ele. Sempre um inocente nas mãos dela. Como se fosse a primeira vez, beijou-lhe a fronte. Ela fechou os olhos e apreciou o contato. Suspirando baixo, abriu os olhos ao senti-lo longe de si novamente. A mão assassina deslizou pelo braço esguio e caiu do lado do próprio corpo. Milímetros podem representar mais do que o homem é capaz de superar. Novamente o medo de tocá-la, novamente o medo de perdê-lo. Ela o olhou nos olhos. Ele a mirava intensamente. Tão familiarizado com aquele corpo, venceu a distancia e tocou-lhe o queixo. Ela não se moveu. Como uma boneca, esperou pelo contato. Ele se aproximou, porém não eliminou a distância. Analisando a expressão dela, buscou alguma reação. O suspiro implorando pelo ato o despertou. Perdia o tempo que não tinha, mas que queria aproveitar como merecia. Sempre escondidos, ela merecia mais que isso. Apossou-se da boca que tanto o aguardava. Delicadamente beijava-lhe o lábio inferior. Uma caricia delicada, sensual e luxuriosa simultaneamente.

Sakura continuava parada. Nunca sabia como agir com ele. No entanto, sabia que ainda não era hora de atuar naquela peça. No pequeno teatro em que se transformou sua vida. A leal kunoichi só era ela mesma quando fingia estar tudo bem para permanecer mais alguns minutos nos braços do maior nukennin. Sentiu seu lábio ser puxado delicadamente pelos dentes que enfeitavam a boca que queria saborear como merecia. Um baixo gemido escapou sem que quisesse.

Ele sorriu para ela. Ela sorriu para ele. As mãos ainda quietas ao lado dos respectivos corpos. Ela não agüentava mais aquela brincadeira dele, mas adorava cada segundo do jogo.

_Os raios de sol invadiam as árvores que rodeavam Konoha. Fazendo a ronda após ouvir os boatos, Sakura não imaginava que a tarde quente e entediante poderia mudar sua vida. Desgastada pelo calor, não acreditou quando encontrou roupas masculinas perto do pequeno lago no qual pretendia se refrescar. Os boatos eram verdadeiros. Nukennins rondavam sua amada vila. Não vivia uma ameaça verdadeira desde a Akatsuki, não seria um bandido qualquer que a assustaria._

_- Não sou eu quem buscas. _

_Ouviu uma voz sussurrar-lhe ao ouvido e pingos de água atingir seu ombro. Chocada demais para se assustar, ela não se virou._

_- Diga a Godaime que não há perigo. Ninguém ameaça Konoha._

_- Quer que eu minta para defendê-lo?_

_- Não será mentira. Já os eliminei._

_- E você não é uma ameaça?_

_Nenhuma resposta foi ouvida. O fato não a surpreendeu. Demorou a descobrir quem estava atrás de si, porém, graças à claridade, pode distinguir as imagens refletidas no lago quando as águas se acalmaram. _

_- Como pode saber que não contarei sobre você._

_Ele riu, tocou-lhe o rosto com as pontas dos dedos e desapareceu. Ela suspirou pesadamente e virou na direção em que ele poderia ter ido. Quem acreditaria que ela viu um fantasma? Uchiha Itachi estava morto, há anos, e todos tinham total certeza disso._

Ele a beijava possessivamente a apenas alguns metros do primeiro encontro. Na lua nova, não poderia ser visto nenhuma forma. Sakura agradecia por não ser esse um sentido necessário. Por mais que o quisesse admirar, senti-lo era muito mais do que esperava. Há dois anos ela era a única que sabia da existência do Uchiha, se por permissão dele desde o inicio ou por pura sorte, não saberia dizer. Não pensaria nisso no momento, também. Tinha um beijo para retribuir. Uma língua exigente para saciar. Um desejo incontrolável para aplacar. Cada um saboreando a boca do outro. Desfrutando do doce que lhes deveria ser negado. Ela estava presa entre o másculo corpo e uma árvore. Os pulsos presos por entre os dedos dele. A outra mão em sua cintura, gentilmente, a puxando para mais perto.

Lentamente ele abandonava seus lábios sob protestos. Porém, quando abandonou a delicada cintura e rumou para o ombro já coberto novamente, ela se aquietou. Sentir novamente a respiração quente em seu pescoço era um bálsamo para lembranças agradáveis. Os dentes tocavam a pele sem marcá-la. A língua se aproximava sem tocá-la. Ele a torturava e ela não implorava, pelo menos, não com palavras. Sua boca emitia sons incoerentes que ele apreciava. A mão deslizando lentamente pelo corpo, passando por sobre o seio e pausando no quadril. Puxou-a para mais perto de si, sem medo ou vergonha de demonstrar o quanto seu corpo desejava o dela. Os dedos que se mantinham firmes nas mãos dela desceram para o belo rosto. As mãos femininas finalmente ganhando permissão para agir. Sakura deixou um braço cair por sobre o ombro do moreno e a outra mão deslizar pelo pescoço e descansar no peito arfante do mesmo. Ele não demonstrava, mas ela mexia com ele. Sem agüentar mais, puxou a camisa do homem trazendo seu corpo ainda mais para perto e beijou-lhe com desespero.

_Sem saber o que a movia, seguiu para onde encontrou Itachi há duas semanas. Como ele tinha pedido, disse para Tsunade que não encontrara nada. Queria entender por que ouviu um assassino, porém essa pergunta teria de esperar um pouco. Primeiro precisa saber o que ele estava fazendo perto de sua vila. Digno do prodígio Uchiha, ele já sabia que ela o procuraria. Sem entender os motivos que o levaram a tomar tal atitude, se aproximou. Ela não precisou se virar, sem sentir presença nenhuma, sem avistar qualquer sobra, sentir qualquer cheiro ou mesmo ouvir qualquer som, ela sabia que ele estava atrás dela._

_- O quer com Konoha?_

_Dessa vez, no entanto, era ela quem falaria primeiro. Novamente nenhuma resposta._

_- Ainda posso entregá-lo para a Hokage. Ela acreditaria em mim._

_Ameaçou sabendo que, se realmente fosse cumprir, ele a mataria antes sem dificuldades._

_- Você não vai mesmo me dizer nada? Espera que aceite sua presença perto de minha vila sem fazer nada?_

_Ele, exatamente como da primeira vez, estava muito perto dela. A respiração quente batendo contra seu pescoço. A mão forte alisando seu rosto._

_- Exato. – Foi a única palavra proferida antes que ele lhe roubasse um beijo. Um leve roçar de lábios. Seu primeiro beijo pertencia a um nukennin. – Não sou uma ameaça._

_Ele sumiu deixando-a sozinha e confusa._

Sakura puxava-o lentamente para mais perto de si, enquanto inclinava-se para trás. Conhecia aquele homem bem o bastante para saber que era capaz de perder preciosos minutos somente admirando-a. Ela, entretanto, precisava senti-lo. O tempo era curto. Konoha deveria suspeitar de sua presença constante em rondas e de sua demora nas mesmas. Ela não entendia como um dos cães dos Inuzukas ou até mesmo Kakashi não a tinham descoberto. Agradecia a sorte e aproveitaria enquanto ela durasse. Antes, contudo, que alcançasse o chão, Itachi a ergueu no colo. Colocando-a em pé novamente, voltou a acariciá-la no rosto. Ele entendia a urgência dela, seu corpo clamava pelo contato, entretanto, nada seria apressado. Ele faria tudo para que cada segundo fosse especial. Não se atreveria a sujar o raro momento entre eles com selvageria. O desespero nas belas esmeraldas o cativava. Saber que ela o desejava era sua alegria e sua tristeza. O poderoso assassino temia ser esse o único sentimento que despertava na jovem. Para ele não era mais um jogo de controle e sedução. Ele queria ser alguém digno de viver ao lado dela. Notando a reflexão na qual ele se perdia, Sakura resolveu acordá-lo.

- Volta pra realidade. – Chamou sussurrando no ouvido dele.

- E o que é real?

A pergunta a surpreendeu. Dita tão baixo quanto suas próprias palavras, ela não esperava que ele estivesse tão confuso. Compartilhando do atordoamento dele, sorriu e respondeu sem hesitar.

- Eu sou real. Você é real. E o que está acontecendo entre nós é real. – A expressão dele não se suavizou. O que estava acontecendo entre eles? Sexo ou algo mais? Ela logo entendeu as novas dúvidas do belo homem. – Eu não sei o que é, mas se me permite, quero viver mais um pouco dessa felicidade que sinto perto de você.

Ela não sabia o quanto a singela resposta acalentava o coração sofrido. Ela não disse que o amava, assim como ele ficou quieto. Entretanto, estavam felizes juntos. Era loucura, sabiam. Porém, às vezes a razão deve ser abandonada.

Um novo beijo. Sem a urgência e sem o apelo carnal. Somente o sentimento que eles não sabiam definir. Uma música lenta só para eles, uma dança entre as línguas. Degustavam sem pressa o sabor diferente do novo contato. Abraçada com delicadeza e força, Sakura sentia seu corpo unindo-se ao de Itachi.

_Audaciosa, voltou para encontrar o homem que rondava a vila incessantemente. Brincava com a sorte, porém, se ela sumisse, as buscas pelos arredores da vila se intensificariam e ele poderia ser descoberto. Ela estava segura, pelo menos, era o que desejava. Precisava garantir a segurança de Konoha e, para tal objetivo, usaria todas as armas a sua disposição. Ele deixou que ela soubesse de sua existência. Sendo assim, faria o impossível para seduzi-lo e manter-se ciente dos movimentos dele. Se necessário, entregaria seu corpo a ele, mas não sairia de lá sem a certeza de que a vila estava realmente segura._

_Itachi a olhava andando pelas árvores. Proteger a vila sem conhecer os conflitos internos era difícil. A discípula da Godaime poderia, facilmente, conseguir-lhe informações internas. Ele sabia que, mesmo após sofrer o treinamento de Tsunade, ela ainda era uma garota e, com qualquer outra, poderia se apaixonar. Roubar o coração de uma kunoichi poderia ser mais difícil do que garantir a segurança de Konoha à distância, porém ele conseguiria. Seduziria Haruno Sakura e a manteria sob seu controle. As visitas dela só ajudariam em sua nova missão._

_Crentes de seus próprios poderes, ambos acreditavam deter todas as cartas para a vitória do jogo, mal sabiam que a sedução era uma brincadeira extremamente perigosa._

O corpo de Itachi a prendia de encontro à grama da floresta. O orvalho frio da noite em contato com as peles quentes. Os lábios masculinos, ainda suavemente, deslizavam da boca feminina de encontro ao esguio pescoço. Finalmente um contato, não uma tortura, ela esperava. Para seu desespero, ele continuou somente passando os dentes pela pele branca. Os suspiros desesperados dela o incitavam a continuar com o ato.

- Itachi... Não seja tão mau... – Pediu com a voz entrecortada pelo desejo. As mãos femininas presas novamente acima da cabeça. Os olhos implorando pelo homem. A boca trêmula.

Ele se ergueu um pouco, aumentando a distância entre os corpos e trazendo lágrimas aos olhos de Sakura. Com um dedo, desenhou cada traço do rosto da mulher abaixo de si. Queria memorizá-la por completo já que sentia o final se aproximando. Terminado os contornos da face, deixou que a mão traçasse o caminho pelo pequeno corpo. Deslizando do pescoço para o vale entre os delicados seios. O peito arfante e as expressões dela não deixavam dúvidas sobre o que ela sentia. A mão continuou seu trabalho lentamente até chegar à cintura da garota e, pela primeira vez na noite, se aventurar para dentro da blusa dela.

Sakura, que já deseja o fim daquela roupa, entrou em deleite ao sentir o beijo depositado em seu pescoço e a caricia em seu ventre. Extasiada, só podia implorar pelo cruel homem que só a fazia desejar mais.

_Constantemente a Haruno visitava o "seu fantasma", como o apelidara. Ele desconhecia o apelido, porém, certamente, o reprovaria. Cada um achando que conquistava avanços no plano de sedução. A vila sem inimigos aparentes, não entendia as incessantes rondas da kunoichi._

_- Sakura-chan, vai fazer ronda de novo? – Naruto questionou ao perceber que a kunoichi se preparava para passar a noite em vigia._

_- Sim._

_- Por quê? Tem alguém ameaçando a vila? É perigoso ir sozinha. Eu vou com você hoje e..._

_- Não, Naruto! – Interrompeu o loiro que começava a se preparar para acompanhá-la. – Eu vou para a ronda e você descansará muito hoje a noite. Amanhã o Kakashi-sensei disse que tem um treinamento especial para você._

_- Mas, Sakura-chan... E se te acontecer alguma coisa?- Perguntou contrariado._

_- É mais fácil acontecer algo com você amanhã do que comigo hoje. – Ela riu alto, contudo se aquietou ao notar a preocupação nos olhos azuis. – Não se preocupe seu bobo. Como você mesmo disse, não há ninguém ameaçando nossa vila. Eu só faço essas rondas para garantir. Não quero que você ou qualquer outro dos meus amigos corram perigo._

_- Mas eu também não quero te ver correndo perigo Sakura-chan. Você faz parte do time Kakashi._

_- Eu sei Naruto. Por isso é que estou mandando você dormir muito hoje. Aproveite o máximo no treino de amanhã e fique mais forte. Se houver algum perigo eu vou te chamar e você vai ter de estar pronto para uma batalha difícil._

_Ainda inconformado em vê-la sozinha, o Uzumaki aceitou que não poderia fazê-la mudar de idéia. Suspirando resignado a viu saindo sozinha para a floresta densa e escura._

_Sakura preparava-se para encontrar o Uchiha que se mostrava cada vez mais apaixonado por ela. Seduzir um perigoso nukennin tinha sido mais fácil do que imaginara. As demonstrações de afetos eram discretas, porém ela as reconhecia. Sempre a tocando de leve, sempre sussurrando ao seu ouvido, constantemente roubando-lhe beijos... Ela nunca pensou que ele se tornaria um homem tão carinhoso._

_Itachi sentia a garota desmanchar-se sob suas mãos toda vez que a tocava. Era incrível como uma kunoichi se apaixonara tão facilmente. Alguns beijos e alguns sussurros e ela se mostrou disposta a encontrá-lo freqüentemente como ele havia pedido. Ele não teve nenhum trabalho em fazê-la cair sob seu charme._

Sakura sentara-se no chão para facilitar a remoção de sua blusa. Levantando os braços esperou pacientemente que Itachi fizesse o trabalho. Sentado entre as pernas dela, ele removeu a peça de roupa lentamente. Segurando a vestimenta ao lado do corpo com a mão esquerda, deslizou a direita pelo corpo exposto a sua frente. Analisando detalhadamente cada porção de pele como se nunca tivesse visto antes, admirava-se com a perfeição da jovem. Não se acreditava digno de tocar na pureza que se encontrava ao alcance de suas mãos. O sutiã preto contrastando com a branca pele, uma combinação tentadora demais para se manter indiferente. Deixando os delicados seios, os dedos pousaram na cintura feminina, puxando-a para mais perto. Os olhos fixos um no outro.

Largando a peça de roupa no chão, repousou a mão na nuca da garota, acariciando o cabelo dela. Beijou-a novamente, sempre com delicadeza. Os lábios dançando contra o tempo. As femininas mãos livravam-no da capa preta que usava e deixaram-na cair por detrás do corpo dele. Sem romper o contato, Itachi deitou-a novamente no chão. Uma mão firme na nuca, guiando o beijo, a outra a acariciando até repousar em um seio. Tão gentil e tão diferente da primeira vez que não aparentava a mesma pessoa.

_Ele a beijara repentinamente como sempre fazia. Três semanas de sedução e não obtivera nenhuma informação. Precisa ter certeza de até onde a influenciava. Sakura sentia que ele queria mais do que simples beijos dela. Sem querer retroceder nos avanços, ela decidiu que sua primeira vez não seria como o imaginado. Como uma kunoichi não poderia perder tempo pensando em algo assim. Mantê-lo em sua mentira era uma prioridade. Shinobis são armas e ela era uma shinobi de elite. Sentimentos não são permitidos e podem representar a derrota._

_- Você realmente quer seguir adiante? – Ele perguntou sussurrando ao ouvido dela._

_Para Itachi, a pergunta era uma isca a garantir seu domínio sobre ela. Para Sakura, era a certeza de o envolvera por completo._

_- Nunca tive mais certeza na minha vida. – Respondeu abraçando-o e encostando sua testa na dele._

_Para ela, uma isca para ele acreditar que era retribuído. Para ele, a realização de saber que tinha o controle da situação._

_Ela sabia que o tempo era curto e que ele não seria gentil o suficiente para que não sentisse dor. Entretanto, já não se importava com as sensações do corpo. Estava disposta a fazer qualquer sacrifício para dominar a mente de Uchiha Itachi. Acreditar na mentira que contava para si mesma era um requisito básico. Então, ele poderia fazer o que bem quisesse com seu corpo. _

_O Uchiha a ergueu e posicionou-a sobre uma pedra. A pressa retirava toda e qualquer possibilidade de romance no ato. Mantendo a cabeça fria, Itachi tentava se mostrar carinhoso para que Sakura se sentisse especial. Para a Haruno, eram demonstrações de que ele a amava. Ambos fingiam sentir o prazer que não existia. Ambos fingiam que havia amor, enquanto ela perdia a inocência._

Sakura o olhava rindo alegremente. As mãos soltas e caídas na grama. Os cabelos desalinhados misturando-se ao verde. Itachi sorria abertamente para a jovem. Sentado entre as pernas dela, segurava-lhe um pé com carinho, enquanto terminava de retirar-lhe as sandálias. Terminado o serviço, depositou um beijo sob a sola do pequeno pé, fazendo-a gargalhar alto.

- Ita-kun, sabe que sinto cócegas no pé. – Disse brincalhona.

- Eu sei. – Alegou sereno. Gostava do riso dela.

A Haruno soltou seu pé sem dificuldades e o deitou no chão ao lado do Uchiha. Ainda sorrindo, umedeceu os lábios, enquanto observava o belo homem. Itachi, sentindo-se sufocado pela própria roupa, retirou a camisa e a largou exatamente como as sandálias, sua capa, a blusa e a saia da amada, abandonada na relva. Lentamente, deitou-se sobre o corpo da jovem, sem deixar que seu peso a prendesse contra o solo. Apoiado no braço, acariciava o rosto dela. Os seios, ainda cobertos pelo sutiã, roçavam suavemente contra seu peito, no ritmo calmo em que ela respirava. Beijou-a com desejo e paixão, enquanto as mãos libertavam-na da pequena peça intima que atrapalhava o contato entre seus corpos. As mãos alcançaram o seio descoberto a passaram a massageá-lo. A respiração, antes tranqüila, agora era entrecortada por gemidos abafados pelos lábios exigentes do moreno. Doce e possessivo como ela aprendera a amar.

_Sakura andava distraída pela vila de Konoha. Estava confusa demais para prestar atenção nas pessoas pelas quais passava. Em poucas horas estaria completando um ano em que tentava controlar a mente de Itachi sem sucesso. Um ano que ele possuía seu corpo e que ela fingia apreciar seus toques. Toques que, há cera de seis meses, deixavam de ser tão desagradáveis. Assustava-a as reações de seu corpo como se ansiasse pelos momentos em que ficava ao lado dele._

_Sentada em uma praça tentava identificar quando seu relacionamento com o Uchiha começou a mudar. Quando ele passou a ser tão importante em sua vida? Quando passou a sorrir mais por vê-lo? Absorta em pensamentos, não percebeu que Sasuke se aproximava. Recém aceito plenamente na vila, ele tentava recuperar o antigo time. Além de procurar ressuscitar o amor no coração da kunoichi a fim de reconstruir o clã._

_- Está tudo bem com você? – Perguntou à garota, tentando aparentar mais sociável do que quando partira._

_- Sim. – Foi a simples resposta que recebeu._

_Totalmente indiferente a presença dele, ela olhava a praça com o coração assustado. A falta de sentimentos pelo shinobi e a crescente necessidade de ver Itachi a levavam a uma única conclusão: estava se apaixonando. Chocada, sentiu os olhos encherem-se de lágrimas. Como podia amar um nukennin que deveria estar morto?_

_- O que houve? – O moreno perguntou verdadeiramente preocupado, tocando um ombro da jovem._

_Sentindo-se abandonada, Sakura apoiou-se no ombro de Sasuke, enterrando seu rosto no peito dele. Sem entender o que acontecia com a moça, o Uchiha não sabia o que fazer além de abraçá-la e tentar consolá-la._

_- Vai ficar tudo bem, Sakura. – Repetia como um mantra, tentando cessar o choro da mulher._

_Itachi, não menos confuso, tentava entender por que se arriscava tanto. Entrar nos limites da vila só para observá-la havia virado um hábito. Porém, encontrá-la nos braços de seu irmão mais novo não era a visão que tinha em mente. Sem entender a vontade que tinha de voltar no tempo e ter matado o pequeno Sasuke no mesmo dia em que eliminou o resto do clã, saiu de perto da vila antes que seu descontrole o denunciasse._

_Há meses tentava entender por que se reocupava tanto com a jovem flor de cerejeira. Há meses notava que não tinha nenhuma dificuldade em interpretar o homem apaixonado perto dela. Não precisa mais pensar muito antes de elogiá-la ou de dizer qualquer frase carinhosa. Estava se envolvendo emocionalmente em uma missão. Desrespeitou os ensinamentos shinobis, jamais demonstrar seus sentimentos. Afastando-se da vila, resolveu esquecer a garota. Depois de um ano juntos, ela de nada lhe serviu. Poderia até usar a cena que presenciou como desculpa para o "rompimento" deles. Procuraria uma nova espiã. A dor que sentia em seu peito era de decepção consigo, por ter falhado, não por se sentir traído._

_Mais calma, Sakura se afastou do companheiro de time. Agradeceu pelo apoio e chocou-se com a proposta para um jantar. Olhando para os lados a procura por alguma desculpa para recusar o convite, notou o pôr-do-sol e saiu correndo, alegando estar atrasada para um compromisso muito importante. Sasuke estranhou o comportamento dela, afinal, ainda era o shinobi mais desejado da vila e ela simplesmente o rejeitara. Suspirou pesadamente, ele a conquistaria nem que fosse a última coisa que fizesse._

_A Haruno entrou apressada em sua casa, tomou um banho rápido e se arrumou para encontrar Itachi. Agia como uma tola apaixonada ao escolher a lingerie. Saiu animada com a perspectiva de vê-lo e do que poderia acontecer naquela noite. Entretanto, ele não estava no lugar de sempre. Perdeu preciosas horas procurando-o e começava a se preocupar quando o avistou descansando perto de uma cachoeira. A lua cheia e o céu sem estrelas tornavam o ambiente mágico. Aproximou-se e sentou-se ao lado dele._

_- Olá Itachi. Sentiu minha falta? – Perguntou meigamente._

_Ele não respondeu. Nem ao menos abriu os olhos e a fitou. Nenhum beijo tradicionalmente roubado. Nenhuma reação._

_- Está tudo bem?_

_- Estou pensando. – Ele responde secamente._

_- Em quê? – Ela queria ignorar o clima tenso. Descobrir que o amava tinha mexido com ela, mas seduzi-lo ainda era uma missão, pelo menos, ela achava que era._

_- Em como mostrar-lhe que não se deve brincar com os Uchihas. – O coração do nukennin falhou uma batida ao lembrar-se da cena. Demorou a acreditar que ela o estava usando. Era ele quem deveria estar nesse papel._

_- Mas eu não estou brincando com você. – O medo. Se ele descobriu suas primeiras intenções, estaria correndo perigo._

_- Então é com Sasuke que está brincando? – Ele questionou, deixando a raiva e o ciúme dominá-lo._

_- Sasuke? O que ele tem a ver com a gente? – A confusão nos olhos verdes aparentava genuína. Uma excelente atriz, Itachi pensou._

_- Eu os vi junto hoje._

_Ela se surpreendeu. Ele havia ido à vila. Como ninguém notara sua presença?Como ele se aproximara a ponto de ver o momento em que Sasuke a consolava e ela não ter percebido._

_Itachi estava com raiva de si mesmo, agora. Havia revelado mais do que desejava. Porém, era uma ótima maneira de terminar com fingimento que se prolongara por tempo demais._

_- Você esteve na vila? Prometeu que não ameaçaria ninguém de Konoha. O que estava fazendo lá? Como entrou sem ser pego? – As perguntas deslizavam por sua boca sem que pudesse controlá-las._

_- Fui te ver. – A resposta, porém, teve sucesso. – Só não esperava encontrá-la nos braços de meu otouto tolo. – Ele queria acreditar que a resposta, tão naturalmente falada, fazia parte da encenação, entretanto era difícil de convencer-se disso._

_- Eu não estava nos braços de seu irmão. Ele estava me consolando. Eu descobri algo muito importante e assustador para mim._

_- E o que é?_

"_Que eu te amo", pensou rapidamente, contudo não revelaria para ele._

_- Não vai me contar nada? – Ele estava com o rosto próximo do dela. Tentando os lábios rosados. – Vejo que não sou tão importante assim. Meu otouto sabe o que não sei sobre você._

_Ela o beijou. Um leve roçar de lábios. Ele a mirava exigindo respostas que ela não poderia dar._

_- Sasuke não sabe de nada, além de que é algo que me fez chorar. Você também não precisa saber, pois não é nada que possa interferir entre nós. Quando me contar seu maior segredo, eu te conto o meu._

_Ela foi esperta. Ele não revelaria nada a ela,muito menos que a amava, então não poderia exigir resposta nenhuma. Deixando seu corpo agir como queria, a beijou com desespero. Há seis meses o contato estava mudando. Naquela noite, nada parecia com o primeiro beijo deles. Carinhoso, suave e delicado, ele aparentava querer desfrutar dos lábios dela._

_Delicadamente ele a puxou para dentro da cachoeira e a apoiou em uma pedra, enquanto a água cai sobre suas cabeças. Sem pressa, amou-a como o homem apaixonado que se tornara. Entregue de corpo e alma ao homem que lhe possuía, Sakura não se importava se Konoha descobrisse naquele momento. Pela primeira vez, as bandanas foram retiradas antes de qualquer outra peça de roupa e eles esqueceram quem eram de verdade. Não se preocuparam com tempo, só com o prazer que o outro sentiria. Não fingiam apreciar cada toque, mas demonstravam o quanto eles eram bem-vindos. Atingiram o ápice simultaneamente e não se afastaram de imediato como sempre. Não se vestiram apressados e se afastaram para reduzir as chances de serem vistos. Continuaram abraços, entrelaçados e se mirando confusos. Um beijo apaixonado e a primeira noite de dois amantes. Nenhuma palavra foi dita e eles continuariam no silêncio por muito tempo, porém seus corpos entendiam que havia algo a mais. _

A boca masculina deslizava pela pele sedosa até alcançar o seio. A tortura se prolongava demais e ficava difícil controlar o desejo que os consumia. Sem controle algum, Sakura gemeu alto ao sentir seu mamilo, finalmente, ganhar atenção. Segurava com força os cabelos dele, enquanto o mesmo a levava ao limite da razão. Satisfeito com o trabalho realizado em um, Itachi dedicou sua atenção ao outro. As mãos deixaram de auxiliar sua boca e passaram a terminar de despir a Haruno. Por dentro do short, pousaram firmes no quadril da jovem, puxando para mais perto de si.

Ele parou de dar atenção os seios e distribuir pequenos beijos pela barriga firme devido às longas horas de treinamento. Sakura apertava a grama com força para tentar se controlar. Novamente, sentou-se entre as pernas dela e retirou-lhe o resto de roupas. Nus, se admiravam fascinados. Itachi voltou a acomodar-se por sobre o corpo da garota e a beijá-la. Sem pensar, Sakura ergueu os quadris evidenciando que já estava pronta para recebê-lo. O momento da posse se aproximava, mas ele queria desfrutar um pouco mais de tê-la para si.

_Depois da noite na cachoeira, o relacionamento deles havia mudado drasticamente. Sakura estava sempre cansada, mas se recusava a abandonar sua "ronda". Algumas equipes vasculharam os arredores da vila a procura do que a Haruno poderia estar vigiando, entretanto voltavam sem nenhuma informação. _

_Itachi a acompanhava em todas as missões solo. Os melhores dias na vida dos dois. O Uchiha garantia o sucesso rápido do trabalho para que assim desfrutassem da companhia um do outro._

_Meses antes, quando ainda tentavam entender seus sentimentos, ele já a seguia, porém sem se aproximar. Em uma missão solo foi que ele se lembrou da irresponsabilidade dos encontros. Sem se precaver, a jovem médica engravidou. Um bebê que, na época, não era desejado por nenhum dos dois e que a perigosa missão fez o favor de eliminar. Hospitalizada na cidade socorrida, ela descobriu a criança e o aborto espontâneo devido o conflito perigoso. Usando diversos henges diferentes, o Uchiha a visitou diversas vezes sem que ela soubesse._

_Tristes e felizes pela vida perdida. Estavam a salvo já que a prova dos inúmeros encontros havia morrido. Assim como o filho de ambos. Sem entender a dor que os consumia em lugar do alivio, nada comentaram. Ela não revelou a ele o ocorrido e ele não confessou que já sabia de tudo. Entretanto, ela garantiu que nunca passaria pela mesma situação novamente. Alguns remédios anticoncepcionais garantiriam nenhum novo acidente. Os corações choraram na época em que as mentes se recusavam a aceitar seus sentimentos._

Finalmente a posse. Foi com alivio e paixão que ela o sentiu a tomando para si. O gemido que ele queria ouvir e que ela desejava soltar foi abafado por um beijo selvagem. As línguas dançando no ritmo rápido de seus corpos. O que começou carinhosamente agora era uma dança primitiva. Suas mentes não tinham força para manter os lábios juntos. Ele respirava descontroladamente, o ar quente colidindo contra o pescoço dela. Ela gemia alto encravando as unhas nos músculos fortes. Uma tentativa vã de não enlouquecer. Cada vez mais rápido, mais fundo, mais forte e mais apaixonado. O instinto animal dominando-os. O homem e a mulher esquecidos. Eram dois corpos dançando como um só. Braços e pernas entrelaçados procurando a melhor posição para alcançar o prazer. Gemidos altos e baixos, sons sem sentindo, pedidos sussurrados. A dança decidia seu próprio ritmo.

Parando repentinamente, ele segurou seu rosto com as ambas as mãos, fazendo-a olhar para ele. Decepcionada, ela tinha os olhos nublados. Lentamente ele recomeçou. Sakura jogou a cabeça para trás, sentindo o fogo voltar a queimar em seu corpo. Itachi aproveitou e beijou-lhe o pescoço. Após morder suavemente o lóbulo da orelha dela, ele a sentiu envolver-lhe com ambas as pernas. As mãos femininas o tocando livremente e deixando marcas, visíveis e invisíveis, em seu ser. Os dedos masculinos tateavam o corpo que serpenteava e se contorcia abaixo de si.

Sakura não gostava de ser tão submissa e Itachi sabia disso. Ela sempre dava um jeito de dominar algo na relação e, se tratando da pequena kunoichi, ele aceitava, apreciando na maioria das vezes. Entretanto, algo naquela noite a tornava diferente. Nenhum deles sabia o que era, mas sentiam que seus corpos tinham muito a falar. Amavam-se como se não houvesse uma próxima vez.

Itachi aumentava ritmo ao constatar que, um dia, seria a última noite. Decidido, faria com que cada próxima noite fosse mais especial que a anterior. Haruno Sakura seria a mulher mais feliz se dependesse dele. Os corpos se atritando rapidamente, os movimentos ritmados, ela perdia o ar de seus pulmões e já não conseguia controlar as lágrima. Era mais do que ela podia imaginar. A explosão que tomou conta de seu ser e fazia delirar de satisfação. Contrações involuntárias revelavam ao seu parceiro que ela já tinha alcançado seu ápice. Ele, entretanto, ainda estava insatisfeito. Jurou a si mesmo que seria uma noite memorável, então não diminui o seu ritmo.

Convicto em fazer com que ela sentisse algo novo, acariciava-a com a ponta dos dedos e lábios. Estocadas rápidas e lentas se intercalavam. Logo o corpo da Haruno respondia aos avanços insistentes dele. O Uchiha usava todo seu autocontrole para que tudo não terminasse rápido demais. Sakura, ainda sob os efeitos do primeiro orgasmo da noite, sentia um turbilhão invadi-la. Perdida em sensações novas, mordia fracamente o ombro do moreno, tentando se controlar. Nunca tinha criado um plano mais falho em sua vida. Excitado com o fogo que consumia a companheira, Itachi a levava a outro mundo. A mente estava turva, o sangue corria rápido demais, o coração queria sair de seu corpo batendo tão forte... Banhados pela escuridão da noite, ambos alcançaram o ápice. Ela pela segunda vez em muito pouco tempo, perdeu completamente o controle de seu corpo.

- Te amo... – Sussurrou sem perceber. A primeira declaração em dois anos seguiu-se de arrependimento. Ela não podia ter revelado esse sentimento. Agora tinha medo da reação dele.

O Uchiha, que relaxava a cabeça confortavelmente sobre o colo da mulher sorriu com aquelas doces palavras. Sem ver o medo nos olhos femininos sabia que ela deveria estar assustada. Depois de tanto tempo juntos, nunca haviam trocado uma palavra de carinho verdadeiro.

Itachi virou-se para o lado e puxou Sakura consigo, forçando-a a ficar deitada sobre si. Com mãos firmes, fez com que suas cabeças ficassem lado a lado. As mãos da garota repousando sobre seu peito ainda suado. As respirações ainda desreguladas. A boca perto do delicado ouvido.

- Também te amo... – Sussurrou após alguns minutos de silêncio em que só aspirava o perfume dela. Ela levantou o rosto, chocada com a revelação. Chorando de felicidade e sorrindo, o beijou apaixonadamente. As sensações de prazer e satisfação se misturando a um novo desejo. Ele dominou totalmente até aquele momento e agora era a vez dela. A noite ainda seria longa para os dois amantes.

oOo

Sakura despertava com a presença do ANBU em sua janela. Era convocada urgentemente a sala de interrogações dos shinobis de elite. O trabalho não lhe daria o tempo necessário para se recuperar da maravilhosa noite. A lembrança de estar nos braços de Itachi a fez sorrir radiante. Nada poderia destruir sua alegria após a declaração trocada com tanto amor. Feliz, atravessava as ruas de Konoha cumprimentando a todos pelos quais passava. Um amor oculto que ela gostaria de viver todos os segundos de sua vida. Os momentos ao lado dele eram tão intensos que ela não poderia desejar mais nada para si, a não ser que eles não tivessem fim.

- Sakura-chan, está tão feliz hoje. – Naruto andava ao encontro da amiga acompanhado de Sasuke, que estranhava o sorriso dela.

- Estou ótima Naruto. Nada poderia estragar meu dia hoje. – Afirmou sorridente.

- Já tava na hora do Teme de pedir em casamento. Você andava muito distante.

- Dobe, eu não a pedi em casamento! – Sasuke interrompeu o amigo.

- Mas você me disse ontem que ia pedir. – Naruto revelou, chocando o Uchiha que não acreditava ter revelado seus planos para o loiro. – Ele não pediu mesmo?

- Não. Eu nem mesmo vi o Sasuke ontem. – Contou naturalmente.

- Ah! Eu já estava feliz imaginando o casamento e meu primeiro afilhado com o meu nome.

- Eu já disse que nenhum teria o seu nome Dobe! – Sasuke revelou mais do que queria com a frase do Uzumaki.

Sakura começou a rir alto. – Vocês são tão bobinhos. Pensaram em tudo mesmo. Pena que não haverá casamento. Seria divertido te ver de padrinho Naruto e eu ficaria muito feliz. – Disse brincando.

- Como assim Sakura-chan?

- Eu não respondi a nenhuma proposta de casamento, não haverá festa e muito menos filhos, Naruto.

- Mas isso é uma questão de tempo. É só o Teme perder o medo e vocês vão ficar juntos. – Naruto alegou convicto de que sabia o que o coração da Haruno sentia.

- Não é só isso. Há muito mais do que a coragem do Sasuke para me levar ao altar.

- Está dizendo que se eu fizesse a proposta agora...

- Desculpe Sasuke, mas a resposta seria não. – Ela interrompeu o Uchiha para o choque do mesmo. – Não serei eu que o ajudarei a reconstruir o clã. Agora, se me dão licença, o trabalho me espera. – Despediu-se enquanto corria em direção à torre de tortura, ou melhor, sala de interrogatório para os prisioneiros.

- É Teme, acho que você perdeu a Sakura-chan. – Afirmou para o amigo.

- É o que veremos. – Sasuke saiu irritado. A Haruno o ignorava por completo desde que voltou para a vila e não demonstrava nenhum sentimento diferente com a presença dele. Determinado a não perdê-la para qualquer um, mal sabia que estava entrando numa guerra perdida.

Sem se importar com o quase pedido de casamento de Sasuke, a kunoichi só conseguia pensar nas palavras sussurradas ao seu ouvido na noite anterior. Colocando uma capa ANBU e uma máscara para evitar que fosse reconhecia, entrou na sala para interrogar o prisioneiro.

- Dois esquadrões voltavam de uma missão quando o encontraram esta madrugada. Ele estava muito cansado e mesmo assim perdemos um esquadrão inteiro e dois homens estão no hospital em grave estado.

- De quem estamos falando? – Perguntou enquanto abria a porta, porém como se seu cérebro processasse todas as informações, ela descobriu a resposta antes de ouvi-la ou de vê-lo.

- Uchiha Itachi.

O choque foi indescritível. Ele estava cansado, obviamente, depois da noite que compartilharam. Amarrado com diversas cordas de chakra e selos, ele ergueu o rosto na direção dela. A venda carregada de chakra para evitar que ele usasse o Manguekyou não o impediu de visualizá-la.

- Também ficamos surpresos quando o vimos. Ele deveria estar morto há anos. A Godaime não quer que o Uchiha descubra sobre o irmão. A única que deve saber sobre ele, além da própria Hokage e dos membros presentes em sua captura, é você.

Sem responder nada, Sakura se aproximou do corpo amarrado e muito ferido de seu amado. Seu belo dia não deveria ter nascido. Queria acordar e perceber que adormecera nos braços dele e que precisaria inventar uma desculpa para a vila, mas era verdade. Itachi havia sido capturado. A médicanin ergueu a mão e tocou o rosto dele, curando um pequeno corte. Sem que ninguém percebesse, ele beijou-lhe a mão antes que ela se afastasse.

Nenhum ANBU questionou o ato dela. Se Tsunade confiava na jovem, não seriam eles a duvidar de suas habilidades. Os equipamentos de tortura... Sakura estava perdida. Precisava provar que não se importava com ele perante os dois homens ali presentes e só conseguia pensar em alguma maneira de tirar o dono do Sharingan daquele lugar.

Tudo o que eles queriam era viver essa paixão livremente.

Tudo o que desejam era a liberdade que encontravam nos braços do outro.

Tudo o que precisavam, era do amor que compartilhavam.

Porém...

Nem sempre se consegue tudo o que se sonha...


	2. Mantire mo

_**Escrevo fanfics para divertir as pessoas e me divertir, e sei que não estou fazendo nada de errado.**_

**Disclamier:** Naruto pertence à Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Olá amigos

Para quem pediu, um segundo capítulo de Ameno. Espero que gostem dele. Mantive o estilo do primeiro e, se a história ficar um pouco confusa com esse monte de flashback, me avisem que mando tudo bonitinho seguindo a ordem cronologica ^^

Para quem acompanha minhas outras fics, pegarei uma por uma e as concluirei o mais rapidamente possível.

Sem mais demoras, vamos ao cap.

Beijos a todos

Pérola

* * *

Presente para Thayaná.

Espero que goste desse cap, linda!

* * *

Momento propaganda!

Leiam Uma Poderosa Paixão (o link está no meu perfil)

Fic de Thayaná Uchiha com o casal mais lindo de todos: Itachi e Sakura.

A história é perfeita *-*

* * *

_**Mantire mo**_

Mantire mo, do latim, significa Machucaram-me.

Arrancados um do outro, não restava mais nada a não ser a dor.

Itachi sentia o chackra em seu rosto, curando a ferida que arderia caso resolvesse falar com algum dos ANBUs presentes. O toque desnecessário para o jutso aquecia mais que a energia a si transmitida. O perfume o entorpecia mais que qualquer remédio injetado pelos ninjas de elite. Conhecia o procedimento e sabia que sua amada seria a responsável por "convencê-lo" a colaborar. Pressentia o pânico na garota a sua frente.

Sakura terminou de curar o ferimento sem pronunciar uma única palavra. Afastando a mão do rosto do moreno, preparava-se para o que deveria fazer a seguir. Antes de romper completamente o contato, sentiu-o beijar-lhe a palma da mão. O coração da ANBU disparou uma batida. Como poderia usar algum equipamento de tortura no Uchiha? Entretanto, era seu trabalho e Konoha não poderia suspeitar de nada. Conhecia a vila, qualquer alternativa que sugerisse levantaria suspeita. O problema é que também o conhecia e sabia que ele ficaria calado.

Ela deveria odiar o responsável por destruir a vida de seu companheiro e antiga paixão, mas não era capaz. Amava-o mais do que imaginava. Itachi esperava pelo momento que não tardaria a chegar. Preparava-se para a dor e se manteria como todos imaginavam: firme e quieto. Somente suportando tudo que lhe seria imposto, Sakura se manteria a salvo de qualquer investigação. Ninguém desconfiaria do relacionamento dos dois e as vidas da kunoichi e da vila se manteriam em paz.

_O silêncio reinava entre as árvores que escondiam os dois amantes até ser quebrado pela voz baixa do moreno. _

_- Precisa voltar para Konoha._

_- Está me mandando embora?_

_- Sabe que não é isso._

_Ele sussurrava enquanto acariciava os longos cabelos rosados. Sakura repousava sobre o peito do Uchiha, mirando as estrelas daquela noite sem lua. Uma capa negra impedindo-os de tocar o chão e sua nudez oculta pela escuridão._

_- Só mais um pouquinho. – Ela pediu suspirando._

_Ele a apertou com mais força. A constatação de que logo não a sentiria tão perto de si o incomodava._

_- Queria não ter de ir embora._

_O pedido mudo. Após revelarem seu amor pela primeira vez em dois anos, ela se mostrava disposta a abrir por completo seu coração para o nukennin._

_- Eu também. – Mesmo não querendo ir tão longe, ele não poderia deixar de dizer a verdade, não para ela. – Mas você pertence à Konoha..._

_- Eu não pertenço a ninguém! – Ela o interrompeu, erguendo-se sobre o próprio braço, se sentindo ofendida e dispensável._

_- Sim, pertence à vila que você tanto ama. Não posso tirá-la de sua família, seus amigos e sua mestra. – Por mais que odiasse grandes discursos, as palavras saiam de sua boca sem que se controlasse._

_- Mas eu te amo. – Sakura afirmou, acomodando-se novamente nos braços masculinos. – Isso basta pra mim._

_Itachi suspirou. Ela tornava tudo mais complicado. - Não é verdade. Você logo ficaria deprimida longe de casa. Não é como se eu não a amasse. Tê-la ao meu lado seria um sonho realizado. Porém, não posso torná-la uma fugitiva e muito menos pedir que abandone tudo por minha causa. Konoha precisa de você. – Ele falava sem mudar o tom de voz, contudo Sakura aprendera a distinguir as emoções do homem, ele lutava para proferir tais palavras. - "Apesar de não tanto quanto eu." – Complementou em pensamentos._

_- Quem decide se vale a pena sou eu e, por você, qualquer sacrifício vale a pena. – Foi a resposta determinada da garota. _

_Itachi a abraçou com força. A vontade de pedir para que ela fugisse com ele o consumindo e misturando-se a lembrança de como abandonar o lar podia ser difícil. Ele não tinha coragem para fazer tal pedido._

_- Está na hora de voltar para Konoha._

_Suspirando, Sakura levantou-se para se arrumar e partir. Ele mirava-a vestindo cada peça de roupa. A vontade de levantar e beijá-la queimando em suas veias morreu no exato momento em que ela prendeu a bandana em seu cabelo. A kunoichi parada a sua frente tomava o lugar de sua amada._

_Sakura não queria deixá-lo tão cedo. Arrumando-se calmamente ele tentava-a a cometer novamente um pecado. Determinada a nunca mais se afastar do Uchiha, quando anoitecesse fá-lo-ia entender o quanto precisava dele. Miraram-se uma última vez. A kunoichi e o nukennin. Inimigos pela vila que ambos amavam e protegiam. Sem despedirem-se, cada um virou as costas para o outro e seguiu seu caminho. Tudo que havia a ser dito, o silêncio se encarregava de carregar._

- Eu nem sei para que estes equipamentos. Todo mundo sabe que Uchiha Itachi pertenceu a ANBU e que nada pode forçá-lo a falar. – Sakura alegava tentando convencer os outros dois ANBUs de que os métodos tradicionais não funcionariam.

- Todo homem pode ser influenciado pela dor. A Godaime a chamou, pois, com seus conhecimentos médicos, pode causar o dano em pontos mais sensíveis. – Foi a resposta fria que ouviu.

Com as pernas tremendo, Sakura rezou para que sua voz saísse firme. – Você ouviu Itachi-san. – A formalidade soava estranha para ambos, porém sabiam que era algo necessário. – Não prefere colaborar amigavelmente já que sabe os métodos do fogo? – Sua última chance de conseguir fugir de ferir o moreno.

Itachi ouviu cada palavra da mulher e não pode deixar de achar graça na tentativa dela de não se mostrar vulnerável. Ela era uma péssima mentirosa. Sua salvação é que na mente dos outros dois seu otouto deveria ter surgido. Provavelmente acreditavam que as reações dela se deviam ao ódio.

- Claro que colaboraria com você... Sakura-chan! – Disse o nome da jovem após permanecer alguns segundos quietos. A surpresa chocou os ANBUs e deixou a kunoichi nervosa. – Tire essa venda de mim e mande os outros dois embora que lhe conto o que quiser saber. – Sempre neutro, ele ditava as ordens como senão fosse o prisioneiro.

- Você pede demais, Uchiha. – Um dos companheiros da Haruno se irritou com a pretensão do outro.

Itachi sorriu com a mudança de temperamento do shinobi e, a julgar pela calma do outro, já conhecia as identidades de ambos. – Como dito pela Doutora Haruno, nada do que façam ao meu corpo me fará falar e nenhum jutsu mental será capaz de vencer as barreiras do meu Manguekyou. Claro que talvez, só uma possibilidade, um Sharingan mais forte que o meu... Como o do meu otouto... – Itachi manipulava os dois ANBU com maestria. Sem escolhas, os dois se retiraram.

Sakura se aproximava do Uchiha, feliz pelos momentos que teria para conversar e planejar uma fuga. Um sorriso brincava em seus lábios ao levantar a mão e tocar no cabelo preto.

- Hyuuga, Aburame! Eu disse para nos deixarem a sós. – Ele disse para o nada.

Estranhando, a Haruno mirou a porta do ambiente e viu pequenos insetos atravessarem por debaixo dela.

- Será que é seguro deixá-la sozinha com ele? – Neji perguntava desativando seu byakugan. Shino permaneceu quieto, mirando um inseto em seu dedo. - Ela é discípula da Hogame-sama, deve saber o que faz, mas ele nos reconheceu apesar de todas as precauções e...

- Ela estava sorrindo.

- Como? Sorrindo? Por que ela estaria sorrindo?

Ambos miraram a porta que os separava do casal. Confusos, Neji resolveu avisar a quinta dos últimos acontecimentos, enquanto Shino permaneceria de guarda.

Dentro de quatro paredes, Itachi mirava Sakura após ter os olhos desvendados. Ela tocou-lhe o rosto, lágrimas rolavam pela face preocupada. A máscara ANBU largada no chão, o capuz da capa caído por sobre os ombros e revelando a trança feita as pressas mais cedo. Tanto a falar e nenhum tempo para conversas.

_Itachi a mirava adormecer em seus braços. Após quinze meses se encontrando ela nada lhe revelara sobre Konoha. Por que continuava com esse plano sem futuro? Ele não sabia. Porém, há três meses, quando tivera a chance de terminar o "relacionamento", não o fizera. Ao invés de colocar um ponto final naquela história, ficou horas dentro de uma cachoeira com a garota de cabelos rosados. Uma das melhores experiências que vivera até o momento. Se fosse sincero consigo mesmo, aceitaria que todos os momentos ao lado dela eram os melhores de sua vida desde que abandonou Konoha._

_Sakura ressonava baixinho. Com o corpo cansado e satisfeito, o carinho que Itachi lhe fazia no cabelo lhe embalava para um sono tranqüilo facilmente. O Uchiha sorriu ao vê-la se aninhar a procura de seu corpo. Parecia uma adolescente apaixonada em busca do namorado após sua primeira vez. Percebendo a complexidade da cena, ele a despertou com um beijo voluptuoso e luxurioso. Não poderia deixar que sentimentos nascessem naquela situação._

_Desperta, Sakura seguiu o ritmo imposto por ele. Ele avançava para o delicado corpo que já conhecia tão bem. Estava disposto a provar que não existiam belas emoções movendo seus atos. Queria acreditar que tudo fazia parte de seu plano e de que nada o influenciaria. Fracassando, ele deixou que tudo sentido, contudo negado, fluísse de sua pele ao encontro da dela. Nunca havia tempo para as palavras, entretanto seus corpos sempre se entendiam com perfeição._

Sakura se aproximou, novamente, do prisioneiro e finalmente desvendou-lhe os olhos. Tocando o rosto do amado com a ponta dos dedos, ela tentava controlar as lágrimas de desespero que queimavam seus olhos. Deixando a mão deslizar para o peito exposto e ferido do moreno, ela não ocultava o medo que sentia.

- Qual o problema pequena kunoichi? Fascinada pelo seu prisioneiro? – Ele perguntou em tom de deboche.

- Qual o problema? Eu é que pergunto. Qual o seu problema? – Questionou furiosa, porém, mantendo a voz baixa. – Como pode deixar que te descobrissem, Ita-kun?

- Desculpe-me kunoichi, mas não gosto de manter tanta intimidade com o inimigo. – Ele a interrompeu sério.

Sakura bufou nervosa. – Não temos tempo para rituais Itachi. – Afirmou enquanto retirava sua bandana e, logo depois, a do Uchiha. – Agora, precisamos conversar sério... – Falava enquanto deixava ambos os hitaiate por sobre os equipamentos de tortura.

- Antes... – O moreno a interrompia. Sakura o mirou esperando que ele continuasse. As esmeraldas faiscando na confusão de emoções que a dominava. A falta de tempo deixando-a mais apreensiva. A calma dele a confundindo e desesperando. Pelo menos com aquela angústia ele poderia acabar. – Eu quero um beijo. – Pediu normalmente.

A expressão da Haruno se suavizou como o pedido. Ela lutava para manter a razão e não esquecer o local em que se encontravam. – Itachi, eu...

- Vai me negar um último pedido? – Ele a silenciou perguntando mais alto que o tom de voz usual.

Sakura rodeou o pescoço do moreno com seus braços e o beijou desesperadamente. Ele tinha os braços erguidos e presos a parede por cordas de chakra. Ela apertava os cabelos negros e conduzia o ósculo avassalador. Enquanto ela se afastava, ele tentava prolongar o contato sem sucesso. Encostando uma testa na outra, refletiam sobre assuntos diferentes. Ela planejando como tirá-lo de lá. Ele revivendo os dias ao lado da amada.

_Itachi estava escorado em uma árvore, um pé apoiado no largo tronco, braços cruzados e olhos fechados. Sentia a brisa em seu rosto trazer um perfume peculiar e ouvia os passos que se aproximavam sem medo. Não se mexeu até ter certeza de que a jovem Haruno estava a sua frente._

_Ela o assistia abrir os olhos atentamente. Cada movimento gravado em sua mente. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas sempre que podia o observava. Sakura lutava para lembrar de que deveria se permanecer no controle e não se deixar seduzir pelo homem a sua frente. Entretanto, sua pele insistia em reagir à aproximação dele._

_O Uchiha a admirava quieto. Desde que começou a envolvê-la em seu charme, sentia como se tivesse perdendo o jogo. Dez meses não era sua missão mais longa, contudo, sem dúvidas, estava sendo a mais difícil. Seu corpo começava a ter reações indesejáveis quando tocado pela garota._

_A Haruno o viu se aproximar de si. Os dedos masculinos retirando os fios rosados da face delicada. Um leve roçar de lábio seguido de um beijo na fronte. Ela tentava controlar os arrepios que percorriam sua pele, porém a presença dele tornava a tarefa impossível. _

_Itachi não se sentia disposto a continuar com a farsa aquela noite e Sakura percebera há algum que havia algo de errado com ele. O beijo que recebera estava amargo e sofrido. Ela tentava entender o que poderia ter causado essa mudança nele, mas não conseguia se lembrar de nada. _

_Os toques eram mecânicos e sem sentimentos. A jovem sabia que nunca existiram emoções verdadeiras, porém não podia deixar de comparar o homem que a acariciava no momento com o que já conhecia, se acostumara e aprendera a desejar. Por mais que negasse o último detalhe._

_- Eu estou aqui. – Disse repentinamente, segurando o rosto do Uchiha com ambas as mãos, fazendo-o mirá-la. Ela não sabia de onde aquelas palavras haviam surgido, porém a reação em Itachi não a permitiu pensar muito tempo. – Sempre estarei aqui. – Ele nada aparentava ser o perigoso nukennin temido em diversos países. Sakura tinha medo de acreditar que estava certa, contudo jurava que via tristeza nos olhos tão escuros quanto as nuvens tempestuosas que cobriam o céu._

_Itachi não sabia como destruir a cumplicidade que surgia entre eles. Confuso, resolveu aceitar o apoio que ela lhe oferecia. Abraçou-a com força, escondendo o rosto no delicado pescoço. _

_Há 12 anos suportava sozinho o peso da missão recebida. O sangue da própria mãe em suas mãos era demais para sua sanidade. O grito de horror da família ao ver um dos seus membros mais prestigiados atacando a todos. O fim do clã Uchiha e o inicio do tormento de seu prodígio. Não há escapatória para a memória, como Itachi descobriria ao longo de seus dias._

_A cada nova imagem que invadia sua mente, a cada novo som que tomava seus ouvidos, ele a pressionava mais de encontro a si. Sakura não se incomodava com a força do abraço, ela reconhecia o pedido mudo de socorro que ele lhe fazia. Acariciando os cabelos negros como se fosse uma criança, ela o sentia lutar contra si mesmo. _

_O som dos trovões não os acordou para a falta de proteção. Os pingos grossos não os alertaram para a tormenta que viria. A chuva se fortalecendo não os influenciava. _

_Somente horas mais tarde ele a soltou. Não por querer encarar a realidade, mas para concluir uma missão. Se ela demorasse muito mais, Konoha suspeitaria. Sakura o mirou mais uma vez antes de se virar e ir embora. Nenhuma palavra de conforto foi trocada. Itachi entendera tudo o que ela poderia dizer e era grato pelo ato da mesma. Ela ainda não sabia o que tinha acontecido, mas sentia que havia sido algo de extrema importância para o moreno e que ele a deixou fazer parte. Sorrindo ternamente, retornou para a vila sem se preocupar com a roupa molhada._

- Esse não será o último. – Sakura sussurrou com o rosto ainda próximo do moreno.

As respirações chocando-se nublava as mentes para a delicada situação. Perdidos em mares de diferentes tons, miravam-se com todo sentimento revelado somente na noite anterior. Tanto tempo perdido e nada que se pudesse fazer para recuperá-lo.

- Te amo. –Acreditando ser essa a última chance que teria para falar com a amada, Itachi repetia as palavras que descompassavam o coração da garota.

- Eu também te amo, Ita-kun. – Sakura respondia com a voz baixa e melodiosa. O medo de perdê-lo fazendo seu cérebro trabalhar mais rápido na fuga dos dois.

Itachi sentia as delicadas mãos segurando seu rosto. Os pequenos dedos enterrados em seu cabelo o acariciavam suavemente. Fechando os olhos para apreciar melhor o toque, ele descansava perante o fim que se aproximava.

A médica o viu cerrar as pálpebras em busca do carinho que lhe foi negado a vida toda. Ela não conhecia a história daquele homem, mas também não se preocupava com o passado dele. Tudo o que considerava relevante, era o que já sabia. Não precisa de mais informações, fatos ou provas. Só precisava tirá-lo daquele prédio.

- É melhor se afastar. – Ainda com os olhos fechados e com o rosto apoiado na mão da jovem, ele falava baixo, sempre pensando no que seria melhor para a garota.

Sakura via-o pedir distância e não se afastar. Ela sabia o que ele realmente desejava, por mais que o Uchiha negasse. - Nada me tiraria daqui. – Falou sorrindo após tocar de leve os lábios nos masculinos.

Itachi abriu os olhos e a olhou repetir a frase que lhe tinha dito há tantos meses.

_O nukennin esperava impaciente pela Haruno. Tentava ocultar a ansiedade de vê-la e de senti-la próxima a si, entretanto a tarefa se tornava mais difícil a cada novo encontro. O moreno se recusava a admitir os sentimentos que nutria pela kunoichi de Konoha, por mais que seu corpo os declarasse abertamente de forma mais intensa no último mês do que no ano interior inteiro._

_Olhando a lua alta, Itachi percebia que a garota estava atrasada. Normalmente ela teria chego bem mais cedo. A preocupação crescia dentro de si perante a possibilidade de terem sido descobertos. Nervoso, aguardou duas horas a mais, antes de se esgueirar pela segurança da vila e adentrar a mesma._

_Ardilosamente procurava por Sakura nos locais mais prováveis. Após não encontrá-la no hospital ou em casa, ele sentia o nervosismo tomar conta de si com mais intensidade. Se Sakura fosse subjugada aos métodos de convencimento da ANBU, dificilmente suportaria ficar quieta e os encontros de ambos seriam revelados. Antes, entretanto, de se preocupar com essa possibilidade, sentia raiva de imaginar sua amada sofrendo nas mãos dos ANBUs da vila._

_Após uma última olhada em volta, pensando no próximo passo, o Uchiha fechou os olhos se concentrando. Uma brisa suave tocou seu rosto, arrastando consigo pétalas da cerejeira atrás de si. Itachi aspirou o perfume tão familiar e abriu os olhos repentinamente. Sentindo uma pequena quantidade de chakra distante, correu para o encontro da mulher por quem se apaixonava gradativamente._

_O desejo que o consumia e o sorriso que insistia em surgir em seu rosto ao se imaginar tocando novamente a garota sumiram logo que a viu. Aquela não era a imagem que tinha em mente. Lentamente ele se aproximou da jovem, sem pronunciar uma palavra sequer, parou cerca de dois passos de distância. Sua sombra ocultando a visão da garota._

_Sakura estava sentada no chão, mirando a lápide a sua frente. Os olhos opacos e sem vida. Ela não precisava se virar para saber quem invadia seu momento de solidão. Silencioso, ele aguardou que ela fosse a primeira a falar._

_- Ela estava tão bem ontem. Estávamos combinando de fazer uma festa surpresa para o Naruto na semana que vem. A shishou, o Sasuke, o Kakashi-sensei, o Yamato-sensei, o Lee-san e até o Sai estavam ajudando. Ele ia ficar feliz, mas... – Até o momento a voz suave era tranqüila, porém logo os soluços presos e o choro contido faziam sua parte na triste narrativa, enquanto os olhos miravam a terra recém mexida. – Ho-je cedo, ela não... Ela não... - Um soluço interrompeu a sofrida frase. Sakura reerguia o rosto cansado - Os exames revelaram que ela teve um derrame, enquanto dormia... – Um sorriso repleto de lamúrias surgiu na alva face. - Tantos anos estudando para ser a melhor e eu não pude fazer nada por ela... Nada! De que adiantou? No final, sempre sou uma inútil... Nunca faço nada decente... – As lágrimas queimavam no olhar já rubro, porém a Haruno não permitia que elas caíssem. Não choraria na frente de ninguém. Virando o rosto de lado com a franja escondendo sua tristeza, completou para o moreno. – Melhor você ir embora logo. É perigoso ficar aqui muito tempo._

_Perante a força que a garota tentava demonstrar, Itachi se ajoelhou no chão e a abraçou fortemente, como ela havia feito com ele no dia em que completava 12 anos que seu clã havia sido cruelmente assassinado, por ele mesmo._

_- Nada me tiraria daqui. – Sussurrou no ouvido da mulher. Sakura deixou as lágrimas caírem livremente, molhando a blusa do moreno. Os soluços fortes machucando a garganta da menina, a dor que o jovem coração sentia ressonava nas memórias do Uchiha. A culpa dominou o moreno ao cogitar que, se a Haruno não estivesse com ele a maior parte da noite anterior, talvez tivesse percebido o momento em que a mãe precisava de ajuda e a tivesse salvo._

_Sasuke sabia que a ex-colega de time deveria estar sofrendo com a perda da mãe e que deveria desejar ficar sozinha. Passeando pelo cemitério, ele tencionava avistá-la de longe e ter certeza de que a mesma estava bem. Entretanto, uma visão chamou sua atenção durante a caminhada e o fez voltar para verificar se era verdadeira._

_A lápida da senhora Haruno estava sozinha, sem nenhum visitante. Confuso, o mais novo dos Uchihas jurava ter visto o falecido irmão há poucos segundos. Crente de ter sido uma mera ilusão causada pelo desagradável dia, Sasuke voltou para sua casa repleta de memórias, tanto boas quanto ruins. Tempos em que brincava com o irmão se misturando com a lembrança dos corpos caídos._

_Longe do caçula, Itachi também era invadido pelas mesmas recordações. Deitado na confortável cama de casal, que antes pertencia à senhora Haruno, o nukennin acariciava os longos e róseos cabelos até que a garota adormecesse embalada pelos dois perfumes mais importantes na sua vida: o da sua mãe e o do seu amado._

_Na manhã seguinte Sakura, que ainda vestia as mesmas roupas da noite anterior, era desperta por um ANBU que a avisava sobre complicações no hospital. A vida na vila continuava e ela era requisitada para o trabalho. Assustando-se repentinamente com a presença do shinobi, a Haruno tateou o outro lado do colchão em busca do corpo masculino, porém não o encontrou. Virou o rosto para se deparar com o vazio e o lençol virado por cima dela, além de uma rosa branca. Sorrindo, pegou a flor e aspirou seu perfume. O ato não passou despercebido para o ninja que nada comentou._

- Eu vou tirá-lo daqui. – Determinada, a médicanin concentrava seu chakra para romper as correntes que prendia o amado.

- Solte essas correntes, Sakura! – Itachi desviava os pulsos das insistentes mãos. – Você vai colocar sua bandana, pegar aqueles equipamentos e fazer o seu trabalho! – Ordenava como se possuísse total controle da situação.

- Devem ter lhe dado um remédio muito forte para estar dizendo esse absurdo... – Sakura mirava-o chocada com as palavras dele.

- Não forte o suficiente para me desnortear. Agora, faça o que veio fazer. – Sem nunca mudar o tom de voz, ele insistia em mandá-la torturá-lo.

- Você é louco? – Perguntou furiosa com a atitude dele, enquanto se afastava alguns poucos passos.

- Somente um louco mataria sua própria família, Sakura. – Tsunade adentrava o local, juntamente com Neji e Shino, no exato momento do inquérito. A cena encontrada, para alivio do moreno, não levantaria nenhuma suspeita na loira. – Por que está sem a máscara e a capa? – Questionou a atitude da pupila com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Por que ela se esconderia se eu já havia a reconhecido? – Itachi atraiu a atenção da Hokage para si com a pergunta. – Perdoe-me Hokage-sama, mas além de escolher ANBUs inexperientes demais para cuidar de alguém como eu, você realmente achou que aquela venda bloquearia meu Manguekyou ou que eu seria burro a ponto de usá-lo em uma situação como essa? – Ele a provocava para irritá-la e distraí-la dos pequenos e reveladores detalhes esquecidos.

- Pode sair agora, Sakura. Verifique se o hospital está tranqüilo e descanse o resto do dia. Eu mesma cuido do Uchiha. Lembre-se que ninguém pode saber dele. – Tsunade mirava a pupila que a olhava assustada. Acreditando que o choque na mais nova se devia a presença do prisioneiro, a Godaime esperou que ela acorda-se do transe e obedecesse.

- Cuidado para não matar nenhum paciente, Sakura-chan. – Itachi, com a brincadeira, despertou a Haruno rapidamente.

Sakura o olhava com desespero. Buscando por uma saída, ela se sufocava na idéia de perdê-lo. Sem se importar com a presença da kunoichi, perceber as bandanas sobre os equipamentos ou os lábios levemente inchados indicando que um beijo selvagem fora trocado entre os dois, a Hokage se aproximava do nukennin com as mãos carregadas de chakra e nojo em vê-lo vivo.

- Então, Uchiha, o que está procurando em Konoha? – Tsunade perguntou erguendo a mão para tocar o pescoço de Itachi. Romperia um pequeno músculo com seu bisturi de chakra, entretanto, a dor seria indescritível.

- Essa não é uma boa maneira de se começar um interrogatório. – Ele respondeu debochado, porém preocupado com o que Sakura poderia fazer.

- Eu decido se é ou não uma boa pergunta. Você só precisa responder senão quiser se machucar. – A concentração de energia da loira se aproximava do objetivo sem relutância ou tentativa de fuga por parte do prisioneiro. Pronta para mostrar que não estava brincando, a Hokage tentou golpear com força o Uchiha, entretanto Sakura se adiantou e, com uma quantidade de chakra imensa nos pés, jogou seu corpo de encontro ao da mestra fazendo-a colidir contra a parede.

Neji e Shino, ao perceberem a traição, avançaram contra a Haruno, já que Tsunade estava paralisada pelo choque. Os dois shinobis foram surpreendidos por Itachi que, totalmente solto, impediu-os de tocarem em sua amada. Pegando a mão de Sakura, ambos correram para longe da sala.

Os dois ANBU não perderam tempo em segui-los, enquanto a Hokage analisava a sala tentando entender o que aconteceu. Durante a busca, encontrou os dois hitaiate juntos e abandonados sobre os equipamentos.

_Sakura e Itachi corriam lado a lado por entre as árvores da floresta que rodeava Konoha. A missão da jovem consistia em recuperar um pergaminho roubado. Após debater com a Hokge, a Haruno a convenceu de que ir sozinha seria o melhor para o sucesso da missão, já que teria menos trabalho para se infiltrar. Só não revelou que receberia apoio vindo de fora, mais precisamente, do nukennin Rank S que todos acreditavam estar morto._

_Após dois dias de corrida intensa e noites banhadas de prazer, finalmente encontraram o esconderijo do grupo que vivia da venda ilegal de pergaminhos roubados. Especialistas em sumir com os artigos furtados, nunca se preocuparam com a segurança do covil._

_Sakura, sem medo, mirava a velha casa com curiosidade. Sentindo o chakra dela, os homens saíram do local e a analisaram minuciosamente._

_- Quem diria, uma kunoichi conseguiu nos encontrar._

_- E aparenta estar sem medo de nos enfrentar sozinha._

_- Não acha que está sendo imprudente garota?_

_Eles questionavam a atitude de Sakura, certos de que ela não representava ameaça alguma. De certa forma, estavam certos. O verdadeiro perigo era o acompanhante da jovem, que saia da casa no exato momento em que eles iriam avançar contra ela._

_- Eu não tocaria nela se fosse um de vocês. – Itachi alertava sem emoção na voz. Em uma das mãos, o pergaminho de Konoha._

_- Quem é você e por que está com nosso pergaminho? – Um deles questionou sem reconhecer o moreno_

_- É... É... É... – Outro, porém, sabia o nome daquele a sua frente e gaguejava devido o medo que sentia._

_- Se sabe quem é ele, diga logo! – Se enfurecia o primeiro._

_Resposta nenhuma foi ouvida, já que no segundo seguinte Itachi abria os olhos revelando o Sharingan e tendo sua identidade descoberta por todos. _

_- Uchiha Itachi? – Perguntou em pânico._

_Em apenas um segundo, todos caiam mortos pelo poder do Manguekyou._

_Com a missão completa, os amantes se livraram dos corpos e permaneceram na casa por sete dias. Tempo suficiente para que a Haruno retornasse à Konoha sem levantar suspeitas. Dias em que viveram intensamente a paixão que os dominava._

Novamente correndo lado a lado, porém, dessa vez, por entre os inúmeros corredores do prédio ANBU de Konoha. Não lutavam pelo bem da vila, mas para fugir desta. Virando a direita, ouviam os passos de Neji e Shino tentando alcançá-los. Sakura sabia que, se Itachi realmente quisesse, já estaria fora de alcance. Entretanto ele seguia no ritmo dela, apesar dos riscos de ser recapturado. Pensando com mais calma, apesar da situação, ela não se lembrava de ter tocado nas correntes de chakra para que ele pudesse ter escapado tão facilmente.

- Como você se soltou? – Perguntou curiosa e desconfiada.

- Acumulei chakra o suficiente para romper as correntes.

- Então, por que não se libertou antes?

- Ia fazê-lo quando você entrou.

- E por que não o fez?

- Por que tantas perguntas agora? Estamos tentando fugir, não é?

- Só responda, por favor. Por que não se soltou? Você poderia ter sido morto! – Exclamou irritada pela falta de respostas.

- E?

- Como assim: e? Eu fiquei preocupada e você nem ai para sua vida! Como pode dar tão pouco valor para uma situação dessas? Eu iria sofrer muito se te perdesse, não pensou nem mesmo nisso? Não pensou em você, em mim ou nós. Por que estava disposto a passar por tudo isso? Por algum acaso isso faz parte de algum plano secreto que eu não saiba? – Ele nada falava, somente corria olhando sempre para frente. - Diz alguma coisa Itachi!

- Não podia deixar desconfiarem de você.

Sakura calou-se com a resposta. Ele estava disposto a morrer para que ela ficasse em segurança?

- Eu não me perdoaria caso algo te acontecesse eu não fizesse nada. Coloca nessa sua cabeça que eu te amo e que nada é mais importante para mim. – Ele a olhou com o canto de olho e sorriu de canto. Sakura sorria docemente para o moreno antes de completar a frase misteriosa. – Bem, talvez tenha uma pessoa que eu ame tanto quanto a você, mas depois eu te digo quem é.

Ele franziu a sobrancelha e crispou os lábios sem gostar da sentença. Os olhos cintilando de ciúme faziam Sakura sorrir ainda mais.

- Não se preocupe seu bobo. Só espero que você também goste dessa pessoa.

Ela falava risonha, enquanto o moreno fechava ainda mais o rosto. O humor mudando drasticamente. Sem pronunciar qualquer palavra a mais, eles pararam repentinamente. A sua frente, cinco novos ANBU bloqueavam a passagem. Logo atrás, Neji e Shino se aproximavam com reforços. Trancados, foram atacados por todos ao mesmo tempo. Itachi lutava usando um taijutsu superior ao dos outros. Percebendo uma brecha, a Haruno golpeou a parede, abrindo uma saída de emergência. Livre, pulou pelo espaço pousando na frente de Sasuke.

- Sakura? – O mais novo ninja pertencente a ANBU assustou-se com a presença da companheira.

- Sakura-chan? – Naruto que surgia poucos segundos depois chamou pela amiga, pedindo informações. – O que está acontecendo aqui? Chamaram todo mundo. Quem fugiu? – Percebendo os pedaços da parede ainda abaixo da companheira, a curiosidade do loiro só aumentava. – Foi você que derrubou a parede, Sakura-chan?

Sakura permanecia quieta, mirando os dois membros do extinto time sete.

- Para aquele lado não há ninguém. – Sasuke, optando pela praticidade, focalizava-se na missão de recapturar o prisioneiro e relatava o que descobrira, apontando para o corredor de onde viera. – Seja quem for deve estar indo para a ala norte. – Completou apontando para frente. – Vamos!

Antes que qualquer um se movesse, Itachi atravessava a fenda criada pela amada e surpreendia a todos.

- Itachi?! – Sasuke pronunciava paralisado.

Mirando o irmão nos olhos, o mais velho pegou a mão da Haruno e a puxou por entre os chocados shinobis. Em poucos segundos, a exorbitante quantidade de ANBUs deixada para trás voltava a perseguir o casal, dessa vez acompanhada por Naruto e Sasuke.

_Um shinobi deve sempre saber ocultar sua presença segundo os mandamentos aprendidos na academia ninja. Entretanto, era difícil controlar os risos, enquanto corria por dentre as árvores, fugindo. Seu perseguidor? Uchiha Itachi. _

_Sakura arfava, não pelo cansaço, mas sim pela excitação da brincadeira. A roupa desalinhada por causa dos calorosos beijos trocados, a face corada devido à corrida, os olhos brilhando pela diversão. Tentando se ocultar, escondeu-se atrás de uma árvore e mordeu o lábio inferior para evitar rir alto._

_O nukennin passou velozmente pelo local no qual a Haruno estava. Sakura sorriu ao imaginar que conseguira despistá-lo. Ainda fresco na memória a situação em que fugira dele. Envolta pelos fortes braços e sentindo o desejo no moreno, ela não duvidou ao esquivar-se pelos hábeis dedos e sair correndo feito uma criança travessa. Satisfeita ao ver a indignação no amante, fez tudo o que podia para escapar dele._

_- Sakura?_

_O hálito quente do sussurro chocou-se contra a bochecha da garota fazendo-a virar-se e deparar-se com o Uchiha. Em uma última tentativa, ela pulou para trás, porém foi pega no ar. Itachi rodeou a fina cintura com um abraço apertado, as mãos da Haruno repousaram no peito masculino enquanto caíam. _

_Ficando por debaixo da amada, o nukennin não se importou com o choque contra o solo. Ao atingir o chão, virou-se para ficar por cima da amada e aprisioná-la, finalmente. Sakura ainda ria baixo. A brincadeira aumentará o desejo de ambos e, após tantos minutos negando-se ao homem, um beijo selvagem mostrava o fim do jogo. Com o chakra concentrado, a Haruno curava as costas do Uchiha enquanto o despia da blusa._

_- Você me ama? – Ela perguntou quando estavam quase que completamente nus. Ele não respondeu, somente a beijou. Desapontada, punia-se pela pergunta considerada idiota. Sakura não poderia imaginar que, em menos de duas semanas, ambos responderiam positivamente ao inquérito._

- Gatsuuga!

A explosão do ataque forçou o casal a se separar. Olhando-se rapidamente, o ponto de encontro fora marcado sem que palavras se fizessem necessárias.

- Kiba, Akamaru! – Naruto chamava pelos companheiros responsáveis pelo golpe que dividiu os dois fugitivos. – Para onde a Sakura-chan foi?

- Eles se separaram Naruto.

- Vocês vão pela esquerda. A Godaime interceptara o outro caminho e eu irei ajudá-la. – Kakahi ditava a técnica a ser seguida. Sem esperar o consentimento de nenhum deles, o copynin seguiu o corredor oposto ao dos outros.

A imensa equipe seguia Akamaru que farejava o inimigo. Muitos incrédulos pelo ato da Haruno, porém não tanto quanto Naruto e Sasuke.

Sakura corria ansiosa por rever Itachi. O medo de que ele pudesse ser pego era tão grande quanto à certeza da superioridade dele. Tantos fatores a serem levados em conta... O cansaço do Uchiha, o número de inimigos e o local do combate eram pontos muito negativos e de grande peso. A favor do moreno só havia sua força e experiência descomunal.

Nervosa, a médica só percebeu que avançava para um beco sem saída quando se deparou com Tsunade. A Hokage mirava a aluna com descrença e decepção. Sem coragem de se mexer, a Haruno permaneceu parada enquanto alguns ANBUs e jounnins se reuniam ao seu redor. Kakashi, Yamato, Shizune e Sai a analisavam em busca de motivos para entender a situação. Qualquer selo de controle mental ou indicio de genjutsu seria o suficiente.

Sakura mirava o chão por não conseguir olhar nos olhos de sua shishou. O som dos calmos passos se aproximando indicava sua sentença. Os sapatos da kage da folha entraram no campo de visão da kunoichi.

- Sakura?

Ouvindo o chamado, a garota levantou, temerosa, o rosto. A mágoa que causara na mestra doía mais que qualquer golpe físico, incluindo o choque entre sua face e a mão da loira. A vermelhidão cobrira toda a região acertada. Os outros presentes permaneciam em silêncio, presos em suas próprias reflexões.

- Por que, Sakura? Por que nos traiu? – A falta de respostas enfurecia a Godaime. – Isso não significa nada para você? – Questionou aos gritos enquanto erguia o hitaiate da pupila.

- Mais do que você imagina! – Falou tão alto quanto a pergunta feita. As lágrimas queimavam em ambos os olhares. A última coisa que a Haruno desejava era desapontar sua mestra, entretanto jamais permitiria que algo acontecesse a Itachi.

- Então, por quê? – Tentou novamente entender o que estava acontecendo. O timbre baixo. O choro contigo. A voz falha. As emoções facilmente identificadas.

- Porque eu me apaixonei. – O choque. A última resposta imaginada pelos presentes era a ouvida.

- Como? Como pode ter se apaixonado em cinco minutos? Como pode cair tão facilmente nas mentiras dele? Como se deixou manipular em tão pouco tempo? – Sakura sorriu perante as inúmeras questões da Hokage. – Não foram cinco minutos, não é? – Perguntou após alguns minutos de silêncio. Soltando um suspiro pesado, Tsunade resolveu fazer a última pergunta. – Há quanto tempo tem se encontrado com ele?

- Há quanto faço rondas desnecessárias? – Questionou com a expressão sofrida, entretanto, ainda sorrindo.

Com essa resposta Sakura assinou sua declaração de traidora. A tristeza carregava o ambiente enquanto prendiam a ex-companheira.

- Como pode ainda sorrir? – Sai tentava entender o comportamento da amiga.

- Ele fugiu.

- Lamento decepcioná-la Sakura, mas o Uchiha não ira muito longe. Todos os ANBUs disponíveis estão atrás dele. – Tsunade não gostaria de torturar o coração da pupila, entretanto sua raiva falava mais alto.

- Pode mandar todos os shinobis de Konoha que não conseguirá prendê-lo novamente, shishou.

- Isso é o que veremos.

Sem se despedirem, a Hokage rumou para sua sala em busca de solidão para tentar entender o que fizera de errado para que sua pupila favorita a traísse. Enquanto a loira se martirizava, Sakura era levada para uma cela especial que a impediria de escapar. Correntes de chakra não lhe permitiriam usar sua força para abrir qualquer passagem de fuga. Trancando a cela, Kakashi a olhou uma última vez e lembrou-se da menina de doze anos que só desejava chamar a atenção de Sasuke. Cabisbaixo afastou-se sem pronunciar qualquer palavra.

Na floresta, Itachi aguarda escondido pela Haruno no exato lugar em que se encontraram pela primeira vez. A demora dela e a movimentação shinobi procurando-o ali perto o deixavam nervoso. Seu juramento de proteger Konoha acima de qualquer coisa está em risco, pois tudo o que desejava era ter Sakura a seu lado.

Para ele a dor não existia

Para ele, tudo o que sentisse poderia ser controlado

A dor nada mais era que reações nervosas

Uma ação natural do corpo quando exposto a uma determinada condição

Portanto, controlável

Entretanto

Isso foi antes de se deparar com a possibilidade de perdê-la...


	3. Causa Agendi

_**Escrevo fanfics para divertir as pessoas e me divertir, e sei que não estou fazendo nada de errado.**_

**Disclamier:** Naruto pertence à Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Olá meus amados leitores.

Primeiramente, me perdoem pela demora. Essa fic é um pouco difícil de escrever para mim, por mais que eu a adore. Se bem que, ela deveria ser uma oneshot. Minha imouto-chan Yasmin riu quando eu falei que esse seria o último capítulo. Ela disse, bem séria, que duvidava. Ainda bem que eu não apostei nada, pois teria perdido... Haverá mais um para encerrar a fic. Espero que gostem desse e que não fiquem decepcionados/bravos/zangados/furiosos... pelo que aprontei no final.

Beijos

Pérola

* * *

Presente para Thayaná.

Espero que goste desse cap, linda!

Demorou, mas saiu ;)

* * *

Momento propaganda!

Leiam Uma Poderosa Paixão (o link está no meu perfil)

Fic de Thayaná Uchiha com o casal mais lindo de todos: Itachi e Sakura.

A história é perfeita *-*

* * *

_**Causa Agendi**_

Causa Agendi, do latim, significa Motivo de Agir.

Pois se antes ele agia em prol de Konoha e de seus habitantes, agora ele agiria somente por uma mulher.

Sakura era guiada por quatro ANBUs pelos corredores de pedra em que ficavam aprisionados os nukennins capturados. As algemas de chakra a impediam de tentar qualquer possibilidade de fuga. Ao chegar à sala designada para a Haruno, um dos shinobis parou e a mirou.

- Você sabe que não são permitidos objetos pessoais com os prisioneiros. – A voz de Kakashi não escondia a tristeza em ter de trancafiar a própria aluna.

- É, eu sei. – A Haruno respondeu com a voz tranqüila.

A garota teve as mãos soltas pelo Hatake que, apesar de tudo, ainda confiava nela. Alguns prisioneiros gritavam vulgaridades para a mulher que estava condenada a permanecer na escuridão como eles, outros ameaçavam a kunoichi que os prendera. Com as mãos soltas, Sakura deslizou os dedos pelo pescoço lentamente, saboreando a sensação de ter a corrente em contato com sua pele por alguns segundos a mais. Destravando o fecho e segurou um dos lados antes que ela pudesse cair. Saudosamente se despedia da última lembrança que carregava de Itachi. As pretas contas contrastavam com a pele branca e, após serem largadas na mão de Sasuke, aparentavam estar no lugar errado.

Os dois antigos colegas de equipe olharam a jovem uma última vez e a viram erguer a cabeça com coragem enquanto adentrava sozinha para a cela a que fora destinada.

- Ainda bem que resolveu parar de causar problemas. – Ibiki, que não fazia uso da máscara, tentava se mostrar frio, entretanto, após conviver com Itachi, Sakura percebeu que até mesmo ele havia sido abalado pela situação. Após tantas vezes em que cuidara dele, era normal que ele, pelo menos, simpatizasse com a jovem.

Antes de afastar por completo, Sasuke retornou a cela. Pelo menos uma vez faria o certo e lutaria por algo diferente da vingança. Abandonando seu orgulho, retirou a máscara, segurou com força as barras e chamou a atenção da garota que estava sentada na dura cama.

- Peça perdão Sakura. Tsunade ira desculpá-la e você não precisara passar por isso. – Implorava para que a razão voltasse à mente da amiga.

- Eu não posso. Para ela me soltar, eu precisarei entregar o Itachi e eu não falarei nada. – Ela nem ao menos se levantou para responder ao moreno. A doçura da voz e a delicadeza dela não foram feitas para ficarem presas num local como aquele.

- Por quê? Por que vai passar tudo isso?

- Eu já disse Sasuke. Eu me apaixonei e farei de tudo para que o Itachi fique a salvo. Não me importa o preço.

O moreno encostou a cabeça nas grades em que se apoiava. Suspirou pesadamente e falou encarando o chão. – Você não reconsideraria mesmo? Nem se eu confessasse que te amo e pedisse que ficasse comigo?

Sakura sorriu em cumplicidade e se aproximou do amigo. Uma mão repousando sobre a masculina e a outra tocando o rosto do Uchiha. Com delicadeza ela o fez se virar para ela e beijou-lhe a fronte amavelmente.

- Perdoe-me Sasuke-kun. Mas nada me faria mudar de idéia.

A resposta feria o coração já sofrido enquanto o tratamento carinhoso acalentava um pouco a atormentada alma. Ele suspirou novamente e, antes que pudesse se pronunciar, Sakura fazia seu último pedido.

- Se você realmente me ama, me prometa que, caso encontre o Itachi, não vai entregá-lo.

- Sakura, eu não posso pr...

- Por favor! – Ela o interrompia. Ambos se mirando fixamente e se analisando.

O Uchiha, recuperando sua postura fria e indiferente, se afastou das grades e se distanciava da jovem que sentia o medo tomar conta de si. Antes, contudo, de se reunir aos outros três ANBUs que o aguardavam, virou o rosto de lado e falou: "Farei o que estiver ao meu alcance.", fazendo a mulher sorrir com lágrimas nos olhos. Sasuke observou uma última vez os belos orbes e se afastou sem permitir que uma despedida acontecesse. Já sozinha, Sakura murmurava um obrigada para o nada.

O som de uma goteira, os gritos vindos de outras celas e o cheiro de mofo não eram capazes de derrubar a serenidade que a dominava. Tranqüila, deitou-se no fino colchão e imaginava se seu amado estaria bem e a salvo dos esquadrões de rastreamento que deveriam estar rodeando a aldeia. A apreensão durou tempo o bastante até ela se lembrar de que ninguém era capaz de capturar Uchiha Itachi. Sorrindo, ela adormeceu.

_A flor de cerejeira nunca brilhara tanto aos olhos de Konoha. Sakura acordara sorridente apesar do dia nebuloso que cobria a vila. Como se até mesmo o tempo se permitisse influenciar pela garota, antes que a tarde chegasse o sol queimava forte no céu. Assim como o clima, por onde a jovem andasse, tudo aparentava se apaziguar e entrar em harmonia com a alegria que ela irradiava._

_Tsunade observava a pupila que andava pelos corredores do hospital oferecendo sorrisos e bom-humor a todos. Ela nunca vira Sakura tão alegre desde que começou a treiná-la e não conseguia relacionar o fato a nenhum ocorrido recente. Sasuke já havia retornado há meses para ela demonstrar somente agora alguma reação. _

_O time Kakashi não se reunia para uma missão há semanas. Os leitos estavam ocupados, a emergência lotada de casos críticos, o café na copa estava frio e a jovem médica havia passado a noite em vigília. Sendo assim, a Godaime não conseguia pensar em nada que pudesse estar deixando sua pupila tão feliz._

_Intrigada, a loira abandonou o serviço burocrático da vila e acompanhou a pupila onde ela fosse. Horas incessantes tratando de pacientes que reclamavam da própria situação foram seguidas de pesquisas nos laboratórios e um árduo treinamento. Entretanto, quanto mais o dia chegava ao fim, maior era o sorriso que enfeitava a face da jovem kunoichi._

_- Eu preciso ir shishou. – Sakura se despedia da mestra._

_- Mandarei outro para a ronda. Você tem trabalhado muito ultimamente. Não acha que está merecendo umas férias? – Tsunade não deixava transparecer a preocupação que sentia pela exaustiva carga horária da Haruno._

_- Não! – Sakura se sobressaltou nervosa com a possibilidade de não encontrar o Uchiha. Percebendo o susto na loira, tratou de se corrigir. – Eu não estou cansada shishou e gosto de fazer as rondas. – A expressão duvidosa da mais velha fez a garota lutar com todas as suas forças para não implorar e levantar suspeitas. – Eu preciso fazer essas rondas, shishou. Preciso me sentir útil para a vila._

_- Sakura, você não precisa se esforçar tanto para provar nada. Vários shinobis já estariam mortos se não fosse por você e eles sabem disso._

_- Mas para mim não é o bastante. Por favor shishou. Me deixe continuar com as rondas. Eu me sinto bem ao saber que confia em mim para garantir a segurança noturna da vila._

_A insistência surtiu o efeito esperado. Tsunade sorria orgulhosa da determinação da pupila e a via sair para a ronda sem fazer perguntas e sem suspeitar dos reais motivos dela._

A Hokage estava sentada com a cabeça apoiada sobre as mãos. O copo de sakê esquecido em cima de alguns relatórios que deveriam ser lidos. Os olhos marejados de lagrimas e a pressão exercida nos dedos revelavam a angustia de saber que a Haruno estava presa.

- Onde foi que eu errei? – Ela assumia para si a responsabilidade da situação.

- Não foi sua culpa Tsunade-sama. – Shizune permanecia ao lado da loira, tentando fazê-la voltar a si.

- Não Shizune. Só há dois motivos para um shinobi trair sua vila: ganância e falha do professor. Sakura não foi atrás de poder, riqueza ou imortalidade. Então só há uma explicação. Eu falhei! Não fui capaz de ensiná-la a ser leal à vila.

- Mas, Tsunade-sama, você a ouviu. Ela disse que se apaixonou e sabemos que a Sakura sempre foi muito ligada às emoções.

- Ela se encontrava com Itachi há mais de um ano! – O olhar furioso e indignado se mesclava com a tristeza da Godaime. – Eu pensei que tivesse a ensinado a nunca confiar no inimigo e ela escondeu o maior deles.

- Tsunade-sama... – Shizune se compadecia com o sofrimento da mais velha.

- Por que Kami? Por que ela não me contou quando isso tudo começou?

A morena saiu da sala proporcionando a loira um pouco de privacidade. Sozinha, a Hokage se permitiu chorar. Ela chorou pelo futuro da pupila, pelo desgosto que sentia, pela traição que lhe feria cruelmente e por sua obrigação para com a vila que a proibia de interferir no julgamento da Haruno.

Um vulto invadiu silencioso o escritório da quinta, atraindo toda a raiva da mesma, bem como sua atenção.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – Perguntou tentando se controlar.

Sem que ninguém percebesse o que se passava no escritório da Hokage, ANBUs e Jounnins revistavam cada árvore oca em busca do nukennin.

_- Então Testuda... Quando pretende me contar as novidades?_

_Ino adentrava a sala da Haruno com o olhar travesso. Enquanto se aproximava da amiga, analisava cada detalhe dela para tentar descobrir o que lhe era escondido._

_- Que novidades? Não estou sabendo de nenhuma. – Sakura respondeu largando as amostras de sangue que analisava pelo microscópio, bem como os livros que lia tentando descobrir que tipo de bactéria levara um chunnin ao óbito._

_- Não se faça de desentendida. Eu sei que você está me escondendo algo. – Afirmou retirando um livro das mãos da outra e sentando-se na cadeira da mesma._

_Ao perceber que a loira não lhe permitiria trabalhar, a Haruno se apoiou na mesa e mirou a amiga confusa. – Me diga você o que eu estou escondendo, pois não tenho a menor idéia. – Mentia com perfeição. O que era impossível nos primeiros dias em que se encontrava com o Uchiha, agora lhe era natural e comum._

_- É só me dizer o nome dele. – Ino explicou simplesmente._

_- Dele quem?_

_- Você tem estado muito sorridente ultimamente. Todo mundo já notou isso e eu quero saber quem foi o responsável._

_- Desde quando alguém precisa ser o responsável pela minha felicidade?_

_- Desde nunca, mas você mudou muito e em pouco tempo. Tem de ter alguém responsável por essa mudança._

_- Você acha que eu mudei? – Sakura perguntou olhando para o chão e se interessando pela conversa._

_- Não fica assim Testuda. Você mudou para melhor. Está mais feliz, mais animada, sorrindo mais... São só mudanças boas._

_A Haruno continuava analisando o que Ino lhe afirmava não querendo acreditar que Itachi lhe fizera tão bem. _

_- Nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça, descobrirei por quem você se apaixonou._

_A palavra paixão a assustou. Não podia estar amando o traidor, poderia? Ela só se encontrava com ele para garantir o bem da vila, não é?_

_O olhar assustado de Sakura, entretanto, foi interpretado de outra maneira pela loira. – Eu sabia que era isso. Deixe-me ver. Sasuke? Pela sua expressão não é ele. Naruto também não deve ser... Kiba? Shikamaru? Neji? Genma? Shino? Chouji? – Nome após nome a expressão de Sakura não se alterava, com exceção da sobrancelha que se erguia._

_- Quem é Testuda? Eu já disse o nome de todos os shinobis de Konoha vivos._

_- "Não disse não..." – Pensava lembrando-se do homem que veria em poucas horas._

_- Não me diga que está de olho no meu Kazekage? – Ino perguntou enciumada e com as mãos na cintura._

_- Peraí... Seu Kazekage? Você quer o Gaara? Mas e o Sai?_

_- Detalhes minha cara Testuda... Detalhes. – Alegou balançando a mão no ar perto do rosto._

_- Como assim detalhes? O Sai recém está aprendendo o que são sentimentos e você quer terminar com ele para ficar com o Gaara?_

_- Eu não quero terminar com ele. Eu amo o Sai de verdade._

_- E o Gaara?_

_- Esse é o problema. Sinto algo diferente com relação a ele também. Eu estou bem perdida com isso._

_- Ah... Ino... – Sakura se aproximava da loira e a abraçava pelos ombros confortando aquele coração confuso. –Vai dar tudo certo._

_- Espero que sim. – Rezou apoiando a cabeça no ombro da Haruno. – Mas... Não é sobre isso que estávamos falando. – Lembrou-se se afastando da outra médica. – Eu vim aqui para descobrir o nome do seu príncipe encantado e não para procurar uma conselheira amorosa. Não tente desviar do assunto de novo e pode ir revelando quem é ele. – Exigiu de frente para Sakura e com as mãos novamente na cintura._

_- Ino, eu já disse que não há ninguém. – Tentou escapar mais uma vez._

_- E eu não acredito._

_- Doutora Yamanaka, compareça a sala cirúrgica imediatamente. – Uma voz no alto falante ecoava pelos corredores. Ino fez uma careta de desagrado ao perceber que, por mais que não quisesse, teria de deixar seu interrogatório para mais tarde._

_- Não pense que escapou Testuda. Eu descobrirei quem é ele assim que eu terminar a operação._

_- Já estou de saída porquinha. Preciso me arrumar para a ronda. Boa sorte com seu paciente._

_- Trapaceira._

- Naruto! – Ino gritava enquanto corria velozmente até o loiro.

O Uzumaki, juntamente com Kakashi , parou ao escutar seu nome. A kunoichi logo que os alcançou, aparentou não notar o ar triste que os rodeava.

- Onde está aquela despeitada da Testuda? – Perguntou furiosa. – Ela já deveria ter chegado no hospital há mais de três horas. Quem ela pensa que é para me abandonar logo hoje? Não para de aparecer ANBU quase morto. – O silêncio a intrigou e ganhou sua atenção. – O que está acontecendo?

- Nada não, Ino. – Kakashi respondeu ao perceber que seu pupilo não seria capaz de pronunciar uma única palavra sem se entregar. – Mas eu se fosse você não esperaria pela Sakura hoje. – Conclui cabisbaixo.

- Por que não? Aconteceu alguma coisa com a Testuda? – O silêncio dos dois a preocupava. – Falem de uma vez. Sakura é minha amiga. Onde ela está? – Perguntou furiosa e pronta para usar a força caso não recebesse informações dos dois shinobis.

- Ela está... Digamos que em missão. – O copynin completou após alguns segundos de silêncio. – Uma longa missão.

- Que tipo de missão?

- Não posso dizer Ino. Esses detalhes só podem ser dados pela Hokage.

A Yamanaka os mirava assustada e preocupada com a amiga. Pelo que sabia, a vila estava em segurança e não haveria missões arriscadas ou longas. Se fosse somente mais uma missão, além do mais, não existiriam motivos para que Naruto apertasse o punho com tanta força e cerrasse os olhos com tanto desgosto e incredibilidade, muito menos para a depressão exalada pelo Hatake.

- Não é uma missão. Se vocês não querem me falar, tudo bem. Descobrirei sozinha e ajudarei a Sakura, já que vocês, aparentemente, a abandonaram. – Exclamou sem esconder o medo e a raiva que sentia naquele momento.

Ino virou-se e sai correndo. Avançava para o escritório da Hokage a fim de descobrir se Tsunade também virara as costas para a Haruno ou se era obrigada a assumir uma posição indesejada devido ao posto de Hokage.

Naruto e Kakashi abaixaram a cabeça, tristes. Gostariam de auxiliar a loira, contudo Sakura agora era uma traidora e não havia nada que pudessem fazer para mudar a situação dela. Auxiliá-la a fugir? Só se se tornassem fugitivos também. Agüentariam a vida de nukennins? Abandonariam sua vila por uma kunoichi que se aliou a um dos inimigos mais poderosos? Vontade não faltava. Entretanto, a razão os impedia de agir. Perdidos em pensamentos, nem perceberam quando passaram a seguir caminhos diferentes.

_- Meu nome é Haruno Sakura e eu goste de... Bem... A pessoa que eu gosto é... Eu devo dizer o meu sonho para o futuro...? Oh nossa! – Falava a garota ficando envergonha e olhando de canto para o colega de time._

Kakashi nunca poderia imaginar que a menininha que treinaria chegaria a tal ponto. Ela cresceu, era verdade. Contudo, não podia evitar a vontade de desejar que o tempo voltasse e tudo se tornasse simples como antigamente. Apoiado na mesma grade, observava os degraus em que seus antigos pupilos se apresentaram. As lembranças lhe entristeciam ao recordar das condições de sua aluna.

Erguendo-se, o homem voltava a andar pela vila. Cada lugar lhe trazia uma recordação de seu time. Realmente, nunca desejara nada com mais força do que aqueles tempos de volta.

Uma mulher passava carregando um gato marrom com um laço na orelha. Tora e sua dona. A primeira missão deles. Logo depois, um novo time de gennin em que a garota ria da indignação do colega machucado pelas unhas do felino. Tudo tão nostálgico...

_- Kakashi-sensei! – A recém nomeada chunnin se aproximava do ninja de elite. – Sabia que você ainda estaria por aqui. – Comentou sorridente._

_- Por que tanta alegria? Também está indo para a comemoração do aniversário de Naruto, não é?_

_- Sim._

_- Então me encontraria de qualquer modo._

_- Eu sei. É que eu não tinha certeza se você já teria chegado e te ver aqui me deixou aliviada. Não queria ser a última a chegar. – Falou rindo travessa._

_O shinobi a olhou descrente e cabisbaixo. Mesmo após anos, ela ainda criticava seu hábito de se atrasar para tudo._

_- Vamos, sensei. O Naruto já deve estar preocupado com a nossa demora._

Kakashi ria com a última recordação. A expressão da garotinha dele quando soube que o amigo estava mais preocupado em aproveitar a festa de aniversário que nunca teve do que com o atraso dos dois fora única. Logo eles estavam rindo com o radiante loiro.

Um dia alegre que ficaria guardado junto com as lembranças mais valiosas do time 7. Seus antigos alunos cresciam velozmente e ele perdia a maior parte de seu desenvolvimento.

_- Não fale nada sensei. – A chunnin pedia com as mãos sujas de sangue._

_Por várias vezes já estivera perto da morte, entretanto sentia que daquela vez era definitivo. Por mais que Sakura tentasse, eram muitos ferimentos._

_- Obrigado por tentar, Sakura. – Ele aceitava sua condição._

_- Seu teimoso, a Sakura-chan mandou você ficar quieto e você sempre me disse que não se deve contraria as recomendações de um médico. – Naruto se enfurecia. A chuva fraca disfarçando as lágrimas que Kakashi sabia existirem._

_- Não posso me esquecer de agradecer ao Sandaime por ter me responsabilizado por vocês. O time 7 foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu. – O olho fechado e o movimento sob a mascara indicava que o homem sorria._

_- Não fale no passado sensei. Ainda temos muita coisa para fazer._

_A vila estava destruída e muitos shinobis com mais chance de viver do que ele precisavam da ajuda de sua pupila. Ele tinha de fazê-la entender que não adiantava gastar seu chakra com ele. Contudo, todas as vezes que tentava falar ela o mandava ficar calado. Impetuosa e teimosa como a Hokage. Tsunade a treinou muito bem. Ele só lamentava não estar presente no dia em que ela assumisse total controle sobre o hospital e Naruto virasse o Hokage._

Kakashi colocou a mão sobre o peito. Ainda não sabia de todos os detalhes, porém se lembrava de ter desmaiado naquele fatídico dia e acordado várias semanas depois no hospital. O líder da Akatsuki fugira e Naruto, cansado, não teve condições de persegui-lo.

A vila lentamente se erguia. Todos os shinobis sobreviventes desobedeciam às ordens dos médicos e começavam a treinar no exato momento em que se viam em condições de se mover. Sakura não era exceção. Decepcionada com o que pode fazer pela vila, não considerava sua força ao salvar tantos e exigiu mais do que seu corpo poderia agüentar. Entretanto, ela conseguiu. Suportou o árduo treinamento imposto por si mesma e o superou. Quantas coisas a mais ela deve ter superado e ele não acompanhou?

- Acho que não fui o melhor dos senseis para esses garotos. – Pensou consigo mesmo ao notar de que, da época de seus alunos, somente a equipe sob o seu comando se desfez antes da hora.

Ao chegar na antiga ponte em que se reunião antes de qualquer missão, o Hatake parou. O lugar de suas lembranças mais preciosas do time 7 já estava ocupado. Entretanto, ele não seria capaz de interromper as lembranças de Naruto.

_A Akatsuki não desistiria de ter a Kiuuby. Em pouco tempo um novo embate aconteceu. Para a surpresa do time Kakashi, um dos atacantes era seu antigo companheiro: Uchiha Sasuke. O combate contra o Taka não durou muito tempo, felizmente. Logo, o copynin assumiu o combate contra o Uchiha, juntamente com Gai, enquanto outros shinobis enfrentavam os novos companheiros de Sasuke. Sakura e Naruto avançavam lado a lado em busca dos outros Akatukis. _

_- Sakura-chan, acho que você deveria ter ficado com os outros. Essa batalha pode ser perigosa._

_- Não vou deixá-lo sozinho Naruto. Sei que não sou forte o bastante para ajudá-lo contra o Pain, mas você precisa de alguém que impeça a mulher de interromper a luta._

_O Uzumaki sorriu preocupado. O medo de que algo acontece a sua amiga era tão grande quanto a preocupação com o final da luta contra Sasuke. Contudo, não era hora para se distrair. Sabia que a Haruno treinara intensamente e se fortalecerá somente para aquele dia, bem como sabia que Kakashi também deseja a volta do time 7._

_Em pouco tempo a luta final teve inicio. O Uzumaki não viu quando ou como o confronto entre Sakura e Konan teve inicio ou fim, ele só distinguiu uma fala da amiga:_

_- Se você é o Anjo de Deus, então eu sou o Demônio da Hokage..._

_Mais tarde, só percebeu que Sakura vencera quando ela, apesar de machucada, o ajudou em um pequeno momento. Enquanto ela o curava um pouco, ele absorvia energia natural e os outros shinobis distraiam Pain e seus novos corpos._

_Não foi naquele dia que a Akatsuki foi destruída por completo, mas a cada novo embate, os inimigos reduziam e logo o final daquela guerra chegaria. Naruto só esperava que Sasuke desistisse de atacar Konoha e retornasse para a vila antes que algo sério acontecesse._

Naruto mirava seu reflexo triste nas águas cristalinas que passavam sob a ponte. Nada lembrava o garoto alegre que reclamava naquele mesmo lugar do atraso de seu sensei. Tanta luta para salvar um amigo que não percebeu a Haruno se perdendo na escuridão. Pelo menos, ele acreditava nisso. Para o jovem Uzumaki, nada teria acontecido se ele estivesse ali para ajudá-la. Ele não foi um bom amigo, não esteve presente quando ela precisou, ele a abandonou e, por causa disso, ela buscou ajuda em outro lugar... No lugar errado.

Uma lágrima solitária escorria pelo alvo rosto. Milhares de idéias para retirar a amiga da prisão eram descartadas. O local mais protegido de Konoha. Como poderia invadi-lo e libertar a última ligação com o nukennin Uchiha Itachi?

- Droga! – Exclamou para o nada colidindo o punho fechado contra a madeira. – Tem que ter alguma saída. Nem que eu tenha de abandonar a vila, tirarei a Sakura de lá. – Jurou para aquela ponte que presenciou a história de seu time e de seus amigos.

Erguendo o rosto sério, mirou o prédio da Hokage e se despediu silenciosamente. Sabia que se conseguisse realizar seu plano, teria de abandonar seu sonho. Contudo, como disse para Sasuke, como poderia aceitar o posto de Kage se nem mesmo conseguia salvar um amigo?

_- Se você for eu vou gritar. – A Haruno falava de pé atrás do Uchiha que abandonava a vila._

_- Sakura... Obrigado..._

_Foram as últimas palavras que disse a ela antes de desacordá-la e abandoná-la em um banco de pedra._

Sentado no mesmo banco, Sasuke refletia sobre a antiga companheira de time. Confuso demais, ele não sabia se devia ficar feliz ou triste. Por um lado, abandonou sua vila, seus amigos, a garota que gostava verdadeiramente dele e que estava disposta a tudo por ele, causou dor e sofrimento por uma vingança que descobrira infundada para logo em seguida vingar o irmão que o mesmo matou e que, por sinal, não estava morto... O que fizera de sua vida? Desistira do pouco que começava a construir por nada. Uma vez perdeu tudo e depois passou a jogar fora o que ganhava. Não devia ter se surpreendido pela rejeição da Haruno.

Sakura fez o certo ao escolher Itachi. Diferente de si, seu irmão sempre pensara na proteção da vila. Mesmo sendo caçado como traidor, sempre foi leal a Konoha. Se a Haruno descobrira algo sobre a verdadeira história dos Uchihas, era perfeitamente natural ela ter se apaixonado por seu irmão.

Sasuke abaixou a cabeça e suprimiu a vontade de chorar. Sabia da inexistência de papéis que poderiam comprovar a verdade e, agora, tinha de se preocupar em colocar alguma razão na cabeça de Itachi e mantê-lo longe da vila. Pelo pouco que se lembrava da época em que conviviam juntos, sabia que seu irmão, se gostasse mesmo de Sakura, viria atrás dela.

Prometera a Haruno que não o entregaria caso o encontrasse, entretanto, após analisar tudo o que a jovem fizera por si, sabia que isso não seria o suficiente. Pela primeira vez queria fazer algo e sabia que seria o certo. Encontraria Itachi e o faria ficar longe. Como? Não tinha a menor idéia. Contudo, o faria.

- Uchiha! – Neji chamava a atenção de Sasuke que se erguera do banco com a intenção de sair da vila por alguns instantes.

- "Eles foram rápidos dessa vez. Nem mesmo sai e já estão atrás de mim?" – Pensava tentando rir da coincidência. – O que foi Hyuuga?

- A Hokage deseja vê-lo.

Ele suspirou. Se pretendia se ausentar da vila por algumas horas, não poderia deixar suspeitas. Duvida ser alguma missão de última hora, contudo, sem pronunciar uma única palavra, acompanhou Neji.

_Sakura era segurada por Yamato enquanto gritava furiosa e fazia juras de morte para Sai. Este, ignorando o perigo eminente, analisava a situação friamente e tentava não acreditar que a reação da amiga era uma resposta afirmativa as suas suspeitas._

_- Sakura, não acha que está pegando muito pesado com Sai? – Kakashi perguntou correndo o risco de ficar na frente de sua pupila._

_- Nunca! – Gritou sem esconder o ódio que a consumia._

_- Qual o problema Sakura-chan? – Naruto perguntou se aproximando juntamente com Sasuke._

_- Nenhum Naruto. Eu só quero acabar com esse idiota!_

_Yamato suspirou pesadamente. Enquanto tentava convencer sua pupila a se acalmar, Kakashi explicava aos recém chegados o motivo de tanta fúria._

_- Tudo isso por causa de uma flor? – O loiro perguntou sem acreditar que a briga teve inicio quando Yamato comentou sobre uma rosa branca que a garota recebera um dia após o enterro da mãe._

_- É puro ciúmes. – O copynin deduziu baixo._

_- E por que ele sentiria ciúme de algo assim? Alguém quis confortar a Sakura e lhe deu um presente. – Sasuke comentava escondendo sua curiosidade._

_- O problema é que, segundo o Yamato, ela olhou 'diferente' para a flor. Por causa disso o Sai alega que o 'namorado' da Sakura tem muito mau gosto._

_- "Namorado?" – Pensaram Naruto e Sasuke ao mesmo tempo._

_- Tudo o que ele quer é descobrir se realmente há alguém se encontrando com a nossa garotinha._

_- E ele está certo Kakashi-sensei. Não podemos permitir que a Sakura-chan fique com qualquer idiota. Já basta o Teme._

_O Uchiha mirou o loiro bufando indignado._

_Algum tempo depois, o maior time finalmente começou seu treinamento. Era inegável que a Haruno tentava de todas as formas possíveis se vingar de Sai por ter ofendido Itachi, por mais que ninguém soubesse do relacionamento dos dois. As desconfianças começavam a crescer. Ela mesma começava a duvidar da seriedade do envolvimento deles. O caso estava se tornando complexo demais e os encontros, essenciais demais. Porém, cogitar a idéia de terminar com aquela farsa era uma idéia absurda._

Tsunade esperava por seus ninjas em frente ao prédio da Hokage, considerando se tomara a decisão certa ao escolhê-los. Entretanto, ao avistar o primeiro se aproximando, percebeu que era tarde demais para qualquer mudança. O time Kakashi se preparava para uma grande surpresa. Aliás, aquele estava se tornando um dia cheio de acontecimentos inesperados.

- Vamos. – Ordenou simplesmente.

Seguindo a loira, todos os shinobis presentes estranhavam a direção seguida. Em frente ao presídio de Konoha. Naruto só esperava se aproximar do lugar quando possuísse um plano para libertar a amiga, mas aproveitaria a situação para analisar a região.

- O dever de vocês é detê-la... Não importa o que ela tente fazer... Impeçam-na! Fui clara?

Confusos, assentiram positivamente. Tsunade calou-se após explicar a função deles e se concentrou no extenso corredor de pedras que sumia na escuridão. Passos chamaram a atenção dos presentes e, do local que fedia a mofo e suor, Sakura surgia acompanhada por dois ANBUs e algemada.

- Não é um pouco cedo para a minha audiência? – Perguntou se acostumando com a luz do sol.

- Você foi absolvida. – Um dos conselheiros avisou friamente e desgostoso com o acordo estabelecido pela quinta.

- Absolvida? Por quê?

- Não está feliz Sakura? Você não sofrerá nenhuma punição por ter nos traído e poderá continuar com sua carreira shinobi. – A Godaime comunicava analisando cada expressão da pupila.

- Antes de ficar feliz, eu preciso saber os motivos do meu perdão.

Séria, curta e direta. Ela mudou após conviver com Itachi e somente agora a loira via esses pequenos detalhes.

- Segurem-na. – Ordenou aos outros presentes.

Confusos, Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Kakashi e Yamato se posicionaram ao redor da garota que ainda estava algemada.

- Cinco shinobis fortes e que conhecem todo meu estilo de luta e técnicas. Isso tudo quando eu sou perdoada. Devo ser mais perigosa do que imagino ou vocês estão com medo do que Itachi me ensinou? Porque nessa desvantagem não há nada que eu possa fazer... – Falou estranhando a atitude da mestra.

- Perdoe-me Sakura. Tudo o que fazer foi proporcionar-lhe um adeus.

- Do que está falando shishou?

A nova presença na região respondeu a pergunta e criou diversas novas. Sakura virou-se assustada e pode vislumbrar Itachi parado, analisando-a, gravando cada detalhe na memória uma última vez.

- O que ele está fazendo aqui? – Perguntou gaguejante e sem desviar os olhos dos negros.

A jovem não recebeu resposta alguma. O Uchiha se aproximou dela, mirou intensamente os verdes e desesperados olhos e não a tocou. Sem mudar a expressão ou se despedir, virou-se e, acompanhado de dois ANBUs, adentrava calmamente a prisão da vila.

- Não! – Sakura gritou em pânico sendo segurada, instantaneamente, pelos amigos e colegas de time. – Você não pode fazer isso. – Ela lutava para se soltar. Apesar de estar em clara desvantagem, mantê-la imóvel se mostrara uma tarefa mais difícil do que o imaginado até mesmo para cinco shinobis entre jounnin e ANBU. – Por favor, shishou. Não faça isso. – Implorava com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Desculpe-me Sakura. Foi o acordo.

- Não. Itachi você não pode fazer isso. – Ela se debatia sem aceitar a seqüência dos fatos.

Sasuke sabia que seu irmão faria alguma loucura senão fosse impedido, contudo nunca cogitou que ele se entregaria tão facilmente. Naruto ficava feliz ao saber que a amiga seria solta, mas as lágrimas que ela soltava feriam-no profundamente. Pensar que Itachi era tão importante na vida dela era algo que o confundia.

- Eu fico no lugar dele shishou. Por favor... Não o prenda.

Os soluços e o rosto vermelho não poderiam ser falsos ou frutos de um genjutsu para controlar a Haruno. Ela realmente sofria em vê-lo andar para seu confinamento. A cabeça erguida e solto. Era óbvio que algema nenhuma seria capaz de segurá-lo e que, se ele quisesse, sairia de lá rapidamente.

- E você acha que trocaríamos um nukennin Rank S por você? – Um dos conselheiros ria da proposta desesperada da garota.

- Itachi! – Chamou por ele como última fonte de razão. – Por favor. Não faça esse acordo... – Pediu vendo que ele parou ao ouvir seu nome pronunciado por ela. Quando o moreno fez menção de avançar, Sakura usou a última informação que poderia fazê-lo reagir. – Eu estou grávida! – Gritou o mais forte que seus pulmões agüentavam.

A esperança de que ele desacordasse a todos com seu Sharingan e que a levasse para longe morreram no exato momento em que, sem mirá-la, encarou a Hokage.

- O bebê fará parte do acordo. Cuidarei para que ele fique bem. – Tsunade jurou visivelmente abalada pela noticia.

Com a resposta que deseja ouvir, Itachi voltou a caminhar para dentro da prisão. Não se permitia um último olhar a Haruno, pois sabia que a face dela o convenceria a fazer qualquer loucura. Ela pertencia a Konoha e, com seu confinamento, ela estaria segura e na vila, bem como o filho que jamais conheceria.

- Itachi! – Sakura gritou uma última vez. Antes de cair em prantos ao não conseguir mais visualizá-lo.

_A Hokage, sozinha em sua sala, chorava silenciosamente. O copo de sakê esquecido por sobre alguns documentos importantes. Um vulto adentrou no recinto sem que fosse percebido pelos ANBUs de plantão, atraindo toda a raiva da mesma, bem como sua atenção. _

_- O que está fazendo aqui? – Perguntou tentando se controlar._

_- Oferecer um acordo. – Itachi fora direto e seco em sua resposta._

_- E por que eu conversaria com você? Por sua culpa minha pupila está presa. Para mim é muito mais prático chamar a todos os ANBUs ou matá-lo eu mesma._

_- Sabe que não pode me vencer, bem como sabe que posso sumir antes que seus shinobis apareçam. Só quero conversar._

_- Não tenho o porquê ouvi-lo._

_- Mas ouvira, já que queremos a mesma coisa._

_- E o que seria?_

_- Sakura livre e em Konoha._

_A Hokage parou a mão, que rumava ao copo de sakê, no ar. Não acreditando no que ouvira, não precisou nem mesmo pedir para que ele repetisse._

_- O que estou propondo é uma troca. Eu pela Haruno._

_- E o que você ganha com isso? – Ela perguntou desconfiada, porém, como era de se esperar, ele nada respondeu. – Será que o perigoso Uchiha está tão apaixonado a ponto de abdicar de sua liberdade por uma kunoichi?_

_Sem acreditar nas próprias palavras e como ele não se pronunciava, a Hokage esvaziou o copo de sakê em um único gole._

_- Posso falar com o conselho e, perante uma proposta tão tentadora, duvido que eles não aceitem. Sakura terá a ficha limpa e continuara sua vida shinobi. É isso o que deseja, certo? – Novamente o silêncio que começava a irritar a loira. – Mas eu também tenho algumas exigências._

_O moreno esperava por algo do gênero. Sabia que, por mais que sua cabeça sozinha fosse tentador demais, Tsunade não aceitaria sem colocar seus termos no contrato._

_- Qualquer tentativa de fuga sua acarretara na prisão imediata de Sakura._

_- Por que pede algo desse gênero?_

_- Porque tenho certeza de que ela é extremamente importante para você, além da minha única garantia de que você não vai quebrar o acordo. – A mesma resposta: nada. – Ela jamais saíra em missão sozinha novamente. Também tenho de garantir que você não a seqüestre e que fujam juntos, por exemplo. Fora isso, ninguém que não estivesse presente nos acontecimentos de hoje cedo ficará sabendo do ocorrido. Está de acordo com todos os termos?_

_Itachi a mirava impassível. Nenhum movimento de sobrancelha. Nenhuma mudança de olhar. Nada. Um shonobi excepcional, definitivamente. _

_- Estamos combinados, então. Encontre-me em meia hora na frente da prisão e aproveite para se despedir do dia, pois não creio que o conselho seja generoso em sua condenação... – Alegou saindo de sua sala e permitindo que o Uchiha refletisse sobre sua escolha. Apesar dos inúmeros papéis importantes que abandonara com um criminoso, sabia que ele não roubaria nenhum deles._

Apesar de estar livre, Sakura passou todo o período de sua gestação trancafiada em uma casa isolada de Konoha, juntamente com o time Kakashi que jamais a perdia de vista. Sempre com as correntes de chakra para que fosse impedida de qualquer atentado contra o acordo estabelecido, só cabia a ela cuidar do filho que crescia em seu ventre. Tsunade a visitava com freqüência e, apesar do corpo forte e saudável, era facilmente perceptível a depressão que seguia a Haruno.

- Sakura-chan, você precisa se animar ou meu sobrinho vai nascer tristonho. Imagina se ele fica com o temperamento do Teme? Dois Uchihas chatos e rabugentos eu não agüento.

- Desculpe-me Naruto, mas não estou com animo para conversas.

- Você não está com animo para nada feiosa. Só fica sentada olhando o céu e o horizonte.

Ela nada respondeu.

- E essa mania que você pegou de ficar quieta é irritante.

- Para você, tudo em mim é irritante Sasuke. – Comentou com um projeto de sorriso forçado no rosto.

Após meses sem sinal de felicidade, aquele leve movimento labial alegrou o dia de todos os shinobis que se recusavam a acreditar na perda da Sakura que conheciam.

A garota não perdia seu tempo explicando sobre sua mudança. Enquanto não sonhava acordada com um possível reencontro entre ela e Itachi, conversava com seu filho. Ninguém jamais presenciou tal cena, contudo, nesses momentos ela sorria verdadeiramente.

- Hey! Veja só isso. Um floco de neve. – Comentou pegando o pequeno floco na mão e vendo-o derreter. – Uma pena que você só vai nascer após o inverno. A neve é linda. Tenho certeza que você vai gostar dela. – Alegava acariciando a barriga.

Sasuke a mirava de longe, maravilhado com a cena e com o desenvolvimento de um novo Uchiha. Seu clã renasceria e ele mal podia esperar por ver o bairro em que crescera repleto de vida novamente. Porém, o terno momento o alertou para um pequeno detalhe.

- Olá Sasuke. – Sakura o cumprimentou entrando na cabana. – Eu vou colocar um casaco, pois tenho a sensação de que vai esfriar e muito. Você deveria fazer o mesmo. – Sugeriu neutramente. - Itachi não gostaria que pegássemos um resfriado. – Concluía com a mão sobre o protuberante ventre. O moreno sabia que as preocupadas palavras pertenciam ao seu sobrinho e não a si.

- Eu o assumirei. – Avisou repentinamente, fazendo a garota retornar pelo corredor em que sumira.

- Como é?

- Eu assumirei o filho de meu irmão. Ele é um Uchiha e precisa de alguém com esse nome para se apresentar como pai na vila.

Sakura não pode evitar e começou a rir descontroladamente. Naruto, que passava por ali e tinha se escondido para ouvir a resposta da amiga, se revelou confuso com as risadas. Gargalhando alto e perdendo o ar, ela se apoiou na parede em busca de apoio. Kakashi, Yamato e Sai, guiados pelo som, questionavam o que acontecera com a mulher.

- O Teme disse que vai assumir o bebê.

- E ela deveria estar rindo? – Sai perguntou confuso.

- É uma ótima idéia. – Yamato afirmava.

- Sendo o último Uchiha aos olhos de Konoha, ninguém estranhará quando o bebê ativar o Sharingan. Obviamente ele seria rapidamente ligado ao Sasuke quando isso acontecesse, mas assumindo desde o começo, os três ficam com seus nomes limpos perante a vila.

- Mas então por que a feiosa não para de rir?

- É simples Sai. – Sakura respondeu recuperando a compostura rapidamente. – Meu filho já possui um pai e não precisa que Sasuke se sacrifique. Um dia, ele e Itachi se encontrarão e meu filho reconhecerá o homem que estará a sua frente. – Ela era firme ao confessar seu sonho.

- Sakura-chan, o Itachi não será solto como você quer. Por melhor que ele tenha te tratado, ele ainda é um traidor Rank S e sabemos que nukennins desse nível são apagados o mais rápido possível. Você vai ser mãe, não é mais hora de ficar sonhando. – Naruto falava de cabeça baixa e com seriedade.

Sakura sorriu perante o amigo e apertou o colar que recebera de volta após ser solta. – Eu sei Naruto. Conheço Konoha, mas conheço também o meu Itachi. Ele não será morto. Guarde minhas palavras, um dia meu filho irá se reencontrar com o verdadeiro pai e, nesse dia, nada irá confundir a cabeça dele. Sasuke é o tio de meu filho e é assim que permanecerá. Não proibirei o contato de nenhum de vocês com meu filho, mas não aceitarei que tentem confundi-lo com mentiras. – Terminou rumando para o quarto em busca do agasalho que pretendia pegar antes do pequeno debate. Os outros a viam sumir tristes com a devoção e lealdade dedicada ao mais velho dos Uchihas.

Enquanto isso, Itachi mirava as grades da prisão. Usando nada mais que uma calça, repousava após a seqüência de exercícios que resolvera realizar.

- "Ela deve estar no sétimo mês..." – Pensava após realizar as contas mentalmente e lembrando-se da informação que recebeu da própria Hokage, enquanto vestia a camisa. – "Falta pouco agora..."

Não eram as grades e as algemas

Não era a prisão ou sua condição

O que o feria era a abstinência de seu vicio

Abstinência de se sentir preso pelos delicados braços

Abstinência de ser mirado, analisado e admirado pelos verdes olhos

Abstinência de ter seu corpo impregnado pela suave fragrância

Mesmo assim sorria

Um sorriso que ninguém entenderia

Ninguém compreenderia o sentimento que o dominava

Mais importante que braços, olhos ou fragrância

Do que sentir, ver ou inalar

Era a certeza de que ela estava bem

Em prol dela, abandonou tudo

Sua missão e sua liberdade

E nunca se sentira mais realizado


	4. Tempus Agendi, Tempus Amare

_**Escrevo fanfics para divertir as pessoas e me divertir, e sei que não estou fazendo nada de errado.**_

**Disclamier:** Naruto pertence à Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Olá amigos.

Desculpem o atraso para postar esse capítulo. Para quem ainda não viu, eu agora tenho um calendário de postagem no meu perfil e, segundo ele, Ameno deveria ter sido atualizada ontem. Infelizmente, realmente não foi possível. Ontem sai com mamãe já que hoje é o plantão dela e, conseqüentemente, ela terá de trabalhar no dia das mães. Já que toquei no assunto: Feliz Dia Das Mães para todas as mamães do site e para as mamães de todos os leitores e escritores desse fantástico site. Se não fossem elas, nenhum de nós estaria aqui. Meus parabéns mamães.

Agora, voltando a fic... Que me dizem? Querem um extra para ela?

* * *

Presente para Thayaná.

Finalmente mais uma cap imouto-chan. Espero que goste dele e me desculpe pelo atraso...

* * *

Momento propaganda!

Estão lendo Uma Poderosa Paixão como sugeri?

Espero que sim, pois é a melhor história ItaSaku que já li *-*

Tem tudo o que uma grande história pede *-*

E em breve... Terá a versão inglesa... Não percam!

* * *

_**Tempus**__** A**__**gendi**__**, **__**Tempus**__** Amare**_

Tempus agendi, tempus amare, do latim, significa Tempo de Agir, Tempo de Amar.

Pois finalmente a espera terminara e chegara o momento de libertar-se e amá-la.

_- Minoru! – Naruto chamava pelo pequeno desesperadamente. – Minoru! Pelo amor de Deus, aparece Minoru!_

_Os largos troncos das árvores, pela primeira vez, só o atrapalhavam. Um bebê de apenas 10 meses poderia se esconder entre aquelas raízes sem o menor trabalho._

_- Vamos Minoru... Se acontecer algo com você eu jamais me perdoarei. Além é claro de sua mãe querer me matar. – O medo ao imaginar a força da kunoichi o fez procurar pela criança com ainda mais pânico. _

_Sons de risos e balbucios infantis chamaram a atenção do loiro que, juntamente com os clones que ajudavam na busca, rapidamente correu para proteger o bebê._

_- Afaste-se dele! Agora! – Ordenou com uma kunai em mãos, o olhar furioso e pronto para defender a criança._

_Sentada com as costas apoiadas em uma árvore, Hideko Tanaka parou de assoprar a barriga do bebê, que parou de rir no mesmo momento, e mirou o shinobi a frente. Preocupado com a segurança de Minoru, Naruto se preparava para lutar contra a estranha._

_Hideko ergueu-se calmamente enquanto acomodava o pequeno apoiado em sua cintura. Os cabelos dourados brilhavam com o toque dos raios de sol que atravessavam as densas copas._

_- Por que eu faria isso? – Perguntou com o olhar sério. O tom cinza dos orbes passando ainda mais frieza a suas palavras. _

_- É melhor nem pensar em fazer algo contra ele ou eu... – Ameaçou sem se intimidar._

_- Ou você vai fazer o quê? Perdê-lo novamente? Que tipo de pai perde um bebê tão pequeno? – Questionava protegendo a criança que nem conhecia._

_- Não fale do que não sabe! – O loiro ainda nem ao menos entendia como Minoru desapareceu tão rápido. Ele somente se ergueu para buscar o brinquedo que voara longe e, no instante seguinte, o pequeno não estava mais sobre a colcha._

_- Se não o perdeu, por que ele estava sozinho e você gritando feito um idiota?_

_- Eu não perdi ele!_

_- Você o quê?_

_A nova voz congelou o loiro que passou a soar frio. Tanto Naruto quanto os bunshis não escondiam seu medo. Sakura poderia assustar quando se enfurecia aos 15 anos, contudo muito pouco perto do medo que causava após ser mãe. A jovem Haruno poderia ser uma ameaça a vida de qualquer um quando o assunto era seu filho._

_- Sa-Saku-ra-chan... – Gaguejava o loiro virando-se para mirar a amiga._

_O chakra acumulado nas mãos e o maldito olhar nem mesmo tentavam esconder as verdadeiras intenções dela. Para a salvação do Uzumaki, ao escutar a voz da kunoichi, Minoru começou a rir descontroladamente e a esticar os braços chamando pela mãe. A visão foi o suficiente para que a mulher se esquecesse de qualquer outro assunto, incluindo Naruto, que suspirou aliviado._

_Hideko nem ao menos duvidou antes de entregar a criança aos braços da estranha. Pela reação do pequeno, que se mostrara tão desconfiado quando se aproximou, e da própria mulher, era óbvia a relação entre eles._

_- Sentiu saudades da mamãe meu amor? – Perguntou para o pequeno enquanto beijava-lhe o rosto, recebendo em troca uma gostosa gargalhada, e se afastava do grupo. – Depois a mamãe ensina para o titio Naruto o que acontece com quem se descuida com o meu anjinho. – A sentença dita tão docemente deixou o Uzumaki em pânico novamente._

_- Pelo menos agora a feiosa vai ficar mais calma. – Sai se aproximava juntamente de Kakashi e Yamato._

_- Lembre-me de pedir a Tsunade para nunca mais nos mandar para uma missão tão longa. – Yamato pedia ao recorda-se da irritação da Haruno ao ficar longe do filho._

_- Sakura precisa aprender que, além de mãe, também é uma kunoichi e, sendo assim, tem deveres para com a vila. Sem contar que foram apenas três dias. Agora vamos. Precisamos encerrar essa missão e Naruto precisa achar uma maneira de ser perdoado pela Sakura ou uma desculpa convincente para justificar a perda do Minoru. E é bom me convencer também, entendeu? – Alegou Kakashi sem desviar o olhar de seu livro._

_- Acho que você está com problemas. Ela não aparenta o tipo de mulher que acredita em qualquer coisa. – Hideko comentou após ficarem sozinhos novamente._

_- Eu to morto. Se a Sakura-chan não acabar comigo, ainda tem o Sasuke, a Ino, o Kakashi-sensei, o Yamato-sensei, a vovó..._

_- Pelo visto, o Minoru é bem popular na vila. – Comentou ouvindo a infindável lista._

_- Ele foi o primeiro bebê a nascer da nossa geração. Todo mundo adora ele e... Hey! Você não pode ir por ai! – Avisou para a garota que caminhava em direção à Konoha._

_- Posso sim. Fui transferida para a folha. Não precisa se preocupar, não sou uma inimiga. – Alegou com um sorriso na face capaz de acalmar o loiro._

_Desconfiado, o Uzumaki a seguiu até a sala da Hokage._

- Vocês partem amanhã logo que clarear. – A Hokage dispensava a equipe escolhida para a missão.

Com os detalhes em mãos, cada shinobi rumava para sua respectiva casa a fim de se preparar para realizar o simples trabalho. Tsunade observava a reação de cada um deles e esperava que saíssem. Sozinha, avaliava a data que se aproximava. Não poderia pensar muito sobre o acontecimento que logo aconteceria. Por mais que soubesse o quanto sua pupila sofrerá ao descobrir, precisava seguir com seus deveres de Hokage. Após três anos atrasando o fato, chegou o momento em que não conseguira mais impedir a decisão do conselho.

- Tsunade-hime.

- "Falando no diabo..." – A loira pensou ao ver os membros do conselho invadir sua sala sem pedir autorização.

- Você tem idéia do que fez?

- Por que não me contam de uma vez com qual das minhas decisões não concordam?

- A missão para a qual enviou a Haruno.

- Como pode permitir que ela fique tanto tempo longe de nossos olhos?

- E o que queriam que eu fizesse? A decisão do conselho já foi tomada e será melhor se ela não estiver aqui. Ou querem correr o riso de que ela descubra e os impeça? Já devem ter uma noção do que ela esta disposta a sacrificar, não é?

- Pois bem. – O homem alegou. – Acho que ela não será mais uma ameaça após o fim desta história. – Concluiu se retirando da sala e seguido pela mulher.

- Eu me preocuparia bem mais se fosse um de vocês. – Confessou após ficar sozinha novamente.

A Haruno, logo que entrou em casa, foi envolvida pelos braços do filho. Sorrindo, pegou o pequeno no colo e o deitou no sofá, enchendo o rosto do mesmo de beijos.

- Mamãe ficou com saudades, sabia?

- É mesmo? – Minoru perguntou com os olhinhos brilhantes.

- Claro que sim. Você sabe que não agüento cinco minutos longe de você. Também sentiu saudades minhas?

- Um monte. – Ele falou sorrindo.

Ajoelhada no chão, Sakura deitou a cabeça na barriga do filho e suspirou pesadamente.

- Mamãe? – Ela murmurou em resposta, incentivando-o a continuar. – Nós ainda vamos passear, não vamos?

- Sinto muito Minoru. Fui designada para uma missão e preciso preparar tudo para sair amanhã cedo.

Ela não teve coragem de olhar para o rosto do pequeno. Sabia que os olhos estariam tristes, contudo compreensivos. Maduros demais para alguém que recém completaria três anos e contrastante demais com o infantil beiço.

- Você volta rápido, não é?

- Farei o impossível para estar em casa antes que você perceba.

- Você me prometeu uma surpresa de aniversario.

- E você terá a melhor delas. Não demorarei tanto assim.

- Mas é daqui dez dias.

- Eu sei. Estaremos juntos antes disso. Para o bem do alvo. Se eu tiver de ficar mais tempo longe de você vou enlouquecer. – Sorriu abraçando o moreno. – Agora vamos preparar sua mochila e ver alguém que possa cuidar de você enquanto estou fora.

Novamente o beiço de desgosto. – Eu preciso mesmo que alguém cuide de mim?

- Claro que sim. Você nem tem três anos ainda. Acha mesmo que eu seria capaz de deixá-lo sozinho?

- Você sempre diz que sou parecido com papai e que ele é o shinobi mais forte que já existiu.

- Bom argumento, contudo, você ainda é o meu bebê e eu não serei capaz de sair em uma missão sem ter a certeza de que está bem.

- Mas eu já sei cuidar de mim.

- Minoru!

O pequeno abaixou a cabeça entristecido. No fundo gostaria que sua mãe não tivesse de sair para uma missão. Odiava ter de ficar longe dela e a idéia de ter outra pessoa cuidando dele e se colocando no papel de um de seus pais o irritava. Desde bebê repudiara ficar com qualquer outra pessoa que não fosse a médica. Nunca aceitara qualquer outro colo, qualquer outro afeto ou qualquer coisa que viesse de alguém que não fosse sua mãe. Obsessão? Não. Ele simplesmente a amava e não queria ficar com outras pessoas. Não conhecia o próprio pai, mas ouvia as histórias de Sakura e sabia que um dia se reencontrariam. Até lá, como a mãe pedira, fingia desconhecer seu progenitor para a vila.

Sakura o analisava seriamente. Realmente ele era uma perfeita cópia de Itachi sem, entretanto, as características marcas sob os olhos. Minoru, como o próprio nome dizia, era sua realização. O maior presente que poderia receber na vida. Muitos o consideravam uma criança mimada pela kunoichi e, apesar de serem constantemente rejeitados pelo pequeno, ainda assim eram apaixonados pela criança.

_Sakura se sobressaltou repentinamente e se sentou o mais reta que conseguiu no sofá. A mão sobre a protuberante barriga e o olhar fixo no nada. A respiração se tornava pesada e, apesar da dor que a atingira de surpresa, concentrou seu chakra para analisar as condições do bebê em seu ventre._

_- Sensei..._

_Kakashi murmurou em resposta olhando para a garota por cima de seu livro. Sentado na poltrona e com os pés apoiados na mesa de centro, ele aproveitava as férias forçadas durante a prisão domiciliar da jovem._

_- Está pronto para ser vovô?_

_- Já conversamos sobre isso várias vezes Sakura. Apesar de me achar muito novo para o posto, fique certa de que mal posso esperar para ver meu neto fora dessa barriga. – Alegou sorrindo e crente de que a jovem ficaria mais calma após as palavras. _

_Nos últimos dias, a pupila tinha desenvolvido uma obsessão compulsiva por limpar a casa. Qualquer mancha era tratada como um inimigo mortal e rapidamente eliminada. Vê-la sentada e descansando como no momento era algo raro. A barriga e o peso extra aparentavam não perturbá-la._

_- Bem... – Começou incerta sobre como prosseguir. – Está na hora. – Resolveu-se por ser rápida e direta._

_Kakashi abaixou o livro lentamente e a mirou com seu único olho visível arregalado. – Sério? – Perguntou incrédulo._

_- Sim. – Respondeu docemente._

_O Hatake deixou o livro cair no chão e, após alguns segundos petrificado, correu para a cozinha._

_- Sasuke, Naruto está na hora! – Gritava adentrando o cômodo e logo correndo para fora. – Kami-sama o que eu faço._

_- Hora de quê? – O loiro perguntou em pé ao lado da geladeira com a caixa de leite na mão._

_O som de algo se quebrando na sala alertou aos dois que rapidamente entraram no aposento e se depararam com Yamato no chão, em cima do que um dia foi a mesinha de centro._

_- O que você pensa que está fazendo Yamato? Não temos tempo para brincadeiras. Sai, cadê a mochila do bebê?_

_- Está guardada. Por quê?_

_- Pegue-a, rápido. – O ANBU que se erguia do chão ordenava em pânico._

_- O que está acontecendo? – O Uchiha perguntou curioso._

_- Meu bebê está nascendo. – Sakura respondeu ainda sentada no sofá e com toda a calma existente._

_- O quê? – Naruto gritou desesperado._

_- Eu pego as coisas do bebê. – Sasuke alegou desaparecendo na escada._

_- E eu as roupas da Sakura-chan. – Naruto seguia o amigo._

_- Eu vou avisar a Tsunade. – Sai corria porta a fora._

_- Eu vou pegar os livros na biblioteca. – Yamato sumia no corredor._

_- Kakashi-sensei, eu sou médica e sei como é a respiração cachorrinho, não preciso de exemplos. Quer, por favor, tirar seus cães de dentro da casa?_

_- Você tem certeza. Há várias respirações diferentes._

_- Eu estou bem. Ajude o Sasuke e o Naruto para que eles não se esqueçam de nada._

_- Certo._

_Os homens constantemente colidiam pelos corredores ao se lembrarem de algum artigo esquecido, enquanto a Haruno nem se atrevia a se mexer. Em poucos minutos, Tsunade adentrava a pequena casa e levava a futura mamãe para o quarto onde, com o auxilio de Shizune, auxiliou no nascimento do pequeno Minoru._

- Você tem certeza de que não há problemas Ino?

- Deixe disso Testuda. Quem melhor do que a titia Ino pra cuidar do meu sobrinho favorito? Hein? Meu fofuxo, pitoquinho lindo, coisa meiga, tchutchuco da titia...

A lista de adjetivos era interminável. A Yamanaka sempre a aumentava com alguma nova criação. Minoru a observava descrente da situação enquanto tinha as bochechas esmagadas pela loira.

Sakura se demorava na despedida e abraçava o filho transmitindo a saudade que já sentia antecipadamente. Resolvidos em acompanhar a Haruno até o portão, os três caminhavam lado a lado. Na saída da vila, Yamato, Shikamaru e Sai aguardavam a kunichi que, novamente, possuía o filho entre seus braços em um saudoso 'até logo'.

Yamato suspirou pesadamente. Eram poucas as vezes que saia para uma missão com Sakura. Entretanto, todas o marcaram profundamente, a ponto dele fazer de tudo ao seu alcance para que algum jounnin se encarregasse do serviço. Com Kakashi hospitalizado após muito tempo usando o Sharingan, Tsunade não teve duvidas antes de chamar o ANBU. Sem escolhas, ele agora se preparava para enfrentar a garota no período mais longo em que ela terá de ficar longe do filho. Antecipadamente cansado, o capitão se afastava, sendo logo seguido pela equipe.

O pequeno Haruno observava sua mãe se afastar sem demonstrar a tristeza que sentia ao ter de ser afastado da mesma. Em momentos como estes, por mais egoísta que possa parecer, desejava que ela não fosse uma kunoichi para permanecer ao lado dele. Tinha orgulho da força dela e do respeito que ela impunha, contudo, ela era a única família que ele possuía e quando ela partia a sensação de vazio o sufocava. Amava seus tios e avós. Entretanto, nenhum lugar poderia se comparar aos braços de sua mãe. O único lugar em que se sentia seguro e aquecido.

- Vimos meu lindo? – Ino lhe chamava com a mão esticada em sua direção.

Sem responder, ele segurou-lhe com firmeza e andou ao seu lado sem se virar e fitar uma última vez o portão de Konoha. De nada adiantaria. Sabia que Sakura já teria saído do alcance de sua visão. Na residência da loira, o moreno era tratado como um pequeno príncipe, no entanto seu sorriso nunca era verdadeiro ou brilhante como quando a rosada estava presente. A Yamanaka sabia que poderia entregar o mundo ao sobrinho e ele não reagiria com a alegria que desejava.

Dia após dia, o pequeno passaria a maior parte do dia treinando, para se tornar um ninja o mais rápido que pudesse e ser o parceiro de sua mãe nas missões da mesma. Nos horários vagos, permaneceria olhando através da janela esperando ver a figura materna chegar sã e salva. Ficara no local até adormecer devido o cansaço, então Ino o pegaria e colocaria na cama, cuidadosamente. Ele despertaria, porém não se moveria. Sempre fora assim e não seria nesta missão que ele mudaria.

_- Hey! Minoru, quer no Ichiraku com seu tio favorito? – Naruto perguntou alegre pouco antes de ser golpeado por uma furiosa Hideko._

_- Como ousa oferecer algo assim para alguém tão pequeno? Quer que ele sofra uma indigestão?_

_Após uma curta conversa com Tsunade, a loira foi oficialmente anexada à lista de shinobis da folha. Em pouco tempo, se tornou comum vê-la passeando pela vila acompanhada de Naruto e Minoru. Os longos e encaracolados cabelos sempre brilhando e atraindo a atenção de todos. Entretanto, Naruto se concentrava mais nos olhos da nova amiga. Se havia algo fácil de fazer, sem duvidas era ler o olhar da jovem Tanaka. O Uzumaki ficava fascinado com a mudança de tom. Desde o azul claro acinzentado até o cinza chumbo. O loiro sabia que, ao atingir a coloração mais escura, como no momento, ele estava incrivelmente encrencado. _

_- Mas lámen não faz mal Hideko. Deixa de ser neurótica. – Ele alegou, preferindo ignorar o olhar ameaçador e se afastando da garota ainda com o bebê nos braços._

_Minoru, que havia completado um ano há poucas semanas, analisava curioso aos dois adultos. Já no colo da garota, notava seu tio reclamando da seriedade com a qual ela tratava o pequeno._

_- Bebês não devem comer porcarias e, como sei que é só eu virar as costas e você vai enchê-lo de lámen, vou ficar com vocês até a Sakura-chan terminar seu turno no hospital._

_- Prepare-se para o dia mais chato da sua vida Minoru. – Alegou para o pequeno que continuava nos braços da mulher._

_- Prepare-se para sobreviver você quer dizer. Não sei como você ainda não o matou._

_- A Sakura-chan nunca o deixaria comigo se não confiasse em mim._

_- Mas ela sabe o que você dá para esse menino?_

_O silêncio do loiro foi a resposta para a pergunta dela. Naruto sabia que a Haruno explodiria em raiva se soubesse que o filho já comera todo tipo de comida. A face branca do garoto começava, entretanto, a preocupar a loira._

_- Não precisa se preocupar. Seu segredo está seguro comigo, desde que se lembre de me chamar sempre que for passear com esse anjinho. – Ela completou sorrindo. Os olhos claros e reluzentes pelo sol. A face tão dura de antes, agora se mostrava suave e angelical._

_Rindo alto, ele a acompanhou para os arredores da vila. Brincando com o pequeno Haruno, retornaram para os limites da folha pouco antes de Sakura encerrar seu turno. O pequeno ritual deles. Sempre que o Uzumaki se encarregava de cuidar do sobrinho, os três brincavam nos bosques perto da vila. Logo, esses passeios eram feitos até mesmo sem a presença do moreno._

_Naruto se deixava admirar pelas súbitas e pequenas mudanças na garota que andava a sua frente. Uma novata em Konoha e no mundo do shinobi e, mesmo assim, já havia conquistado seu espaço em ambos os locais._

Os galhos das árvores mal se moviam com os impulsos dos shinobis de Konoha. As densas copas permitiam a alguns poucos raios solares o direito de tentar iluminar o solo. Em vão. Os feixes de luz não eram capazes de clarear o ambiente. Entretanto, a penumbra por eles causada era mais do que suficientes para os treinados ninjas se locomoverem velozmente. Desviando dos raios solares, a equipe avançava sem medo de onde o próximo passo os poderia levar.

Após quatro longos dias de viagem, o temperamento do membro feminino era palpável e nada positivo. A sensatez a impedia de aumentar o ritmo da corrida. Afinal, de nada adiantaria encontrar o inimigo estando cansada. Entretanto, sé lhe restava um dia de procura para que conseguisse chegar antes do aniversario de seu filho e não seria um foragido que estragaria esse momento.

Apesar dos sentimentos negativos que a invadiam, a kunoichi não perdia o controle de seu chakra em momento algum. Seus pés não deixavam uma única marca nos galhos tocados, sua energia era quase imperceptível, sendo liberado somente o necessário para se prender a madeira. Os outros membros da equipe, já acostumados com a mudança de humor da garota, não se aproximavam e se portavam de maneira totalmente profissional.

Sentados em diferentes galhos de uma alta árvore, os quatro shinobis aguardavam o retorno dos desenhos de Sai. As chuvas constantes e a terra fértil da região resultaram na maior e mais escura floresta do País do Fogo, lugar perfeito para emboscadas e armadilhas. Os minutos se arrastavam e logo o primeiro desenho se aproximava do grupo. Um a um as imagens retornavam e se moldavam no papel branco, revelando um detalhado mapa.

- Muito bem, já sabem o que fazer.

Shikamaru rapidamente criou um plano de ataque e Yamato deu o sinal para agirem. Isoladamente, eles rumaram para os pontos em que o foragido instalara armadilhas e, cuidadosamente, desarmaram-nas. Sem esse perigo, os quatro avançaram contra o inimigo.

Sangue manchou as árvores enquanto enfrentavam o fugitivo e seus aliados. Corpos de reféns colidiram com o solo após terem suas vidas roubas, impregnando o local com o cheiro da morte. Kunais marcavam a carne ainda viva, banhadas no desejo de matar. Jutsus de terra, água e vendo mudavam o cenário. Somente longas horas após o inicio da disputa, a cruel batalha chegou ao fim.

O inimigo não sobrevivera ao conflito e as mãos de todos os ninjas da folha estavam tingidas de vermelho. Feridos e cansados, foram forçados a repousar próximo ao campo de batalha. Um único sobrevivente dentre os reféns respirava com dificuldade. Sakura teve de usar mais chakra do que de costume para garantir a estabilidade dele até que retornassem à Konoha.

_- O que você pensa que está fazendo Minoru?! – O grito de Ino alertou a todos os presentes no local._

_A loira cuidava do pequeno para a amiga que trabalhava no desenvolvimento de uma vacina. Com quase dois anos, o garoto levava a sério suas pequenas promessas e deveres. Um exemplo para alguns jounnins da vila que sempre chegavam atrasados a compromissos importantes._

_Minoru ergueu os olhos para a tia sem entender o motivo da zanga dela. Como jurou, ele permaneceu em frente à loja enquanto ela adquiria os artigos necessários para o jantar. Por que razão então ela aparentava tanta fúria? Confuso, terminou de mastigar a areia que tinha na boca, limpou as mãozinhas, o rosto e as roupas, para logo em seguida se aproximar da mulher. Antes que pudesse se aproximar da loira, entretanto, avistou-a sendo abordada por um de seus tios._

_- O que __você__ pensa que está fazendo Ino? – Sasuke Uchiha inquiria demonstrando sua indignação pelo tom de voz usado com Minoru._

_- Cuidando do meu sobrinho, por quê?_

_- E por que gritou com ele?_

_- Estava repreendendo-o por uma atitude inadequada._

_- Você não tem o direito de levantar a voz para ele._

_- Como tia tenho sim esse direito._

_- Pois como tio eu digo que não tem!_

_- Você não pode me tirar direito nenhum!_

_- Ele é mais meu sobrinho do que seu! Tenho mais direitos na hora de opinar sobre a educação dele!_

_- Desde quando a Sakura estabeleceu que você tem mais direitos? Se esqueceu que __eu__ fui a primeira a cuidar dele quando a Testuda teve de voltar ao trabalho?_

_- Você era a única disponível naquele dia! – Ele argumentou irritado._

_Minoru observava os dois discutirem como inimigos. Sasuke e Ino sempre achavam algum motivo para que Sakura não deixasse mais o jovem sob os cuidados do outro. O pequeno, sofrendo com o tédio de ser ignorado, sentou-se no chão e retornou a comer areia e divertir-se com o som que ela fazia ao ser mordida. Demorou alguns minutos até que o Uchiha e a Yamanaka notassem os atos do garoto e o repreendessem simultaneamente. O moreno levantou os olhos assustado. A primeira vez que eles se uniam tinha de ser para lhe dar uma bronca?_

O retorno para Konoha era lento e estabelecido pelo estado critico do refém sobrevivente. Ao mesmo tempo em que a necessidade de um hospital e recursos gritava tanto quanto a falta de possibilidade de se aumentar o ritmo. Somado a falta de chakra da Haruno que o usava para mantê-lo vivo, seis dias após o combate e só alcançariam a vila na tarde seguinte.

À noite, por mais que quisesse prosseguir avançando, sabia que não era sensato. Ela precisava descansar e o resgatado também. Os outros membros da equipe a analisavam. Tentaram a todo custo aumentar a velocidade em diversos momentos, entretanto não obtinham sucesso.

O sol se punha e mais um dia no qual não conseguiram cumprir a distância desejada. Cansada, Sakura resolveu aproveitar o rio próximo para banhar-se. Nenhum de seus companheiros se opôs ao desejo da garota. Além do humor terrível que ela possuía no momento, sabiam da tristeza por não ser capaz de cumprir a promessa ao filho.

A água corria calmamente e nas margens, libélulas dançavam sobre as pequenas flores. O céu sem lua a fazia se lembrar da noite em que conhecera Itachi. Tanto tempo sem vê-lo e lhe parecia ter sido no dia anterior que o mesmo fora preso. Sentia-se furiosa por não ter recebido um único olhar após ter revelado sua gravidez de maneira tão inusitada, porém não era capaz de manter este sentimento por mais do que cinco minutos.

Tomada por lembranças, a garota retirou a bandana e libertou seus cabelos. Mirou o emblema da folha e permitiu-se pensar em assuntos proibidos para uma kunoichi. Às vezes gostaria de prever o futuro para saber o que mais Konoha lhe tomaria. Delicadamente depositou o hitaiate sobre uma pedra e começou a se despir lentamente. Sempre analisando a imagem que se formava nas turvas águas. Embora a nitidez fosse baixa, era capaz de reconhecer as mudanças em seu corpo. Nem mesmo Itachi reconheceria seu físico após a gravidez.

A cintura continuava fina e as pernas permaneciam torneadas, porém agora estava mais curvilínea. O quadril já não era tão pequeno e, principalmente, os seios ganharam volume. O corpo refletido na água agrava a jovem, porém sempre se sentia insegura ao pensar se o Uchiha também o apreciaria.

Enquanto adentrava a água e sentia o choque de temperaturas, passava a mão pelo pescoço recordando dos diversos dias em que sofrera para ocultar as marcas deixadas pelo perigoso amante.

Pensar em Itachi acalmava o jovem coração que não era capaz de lidar com a saudade. Sonhava com o dia em que seu filho se encontraria com o pai. Ansiava pelo momento em que veria sua família unida. Por mais que soubesse da sentença, não podia impedir a esperança que se apoderava de seu coração.

_Ino despertava apreensiva. O aniversário de Minoru chegara e Sakura não havia retornado. Estampando o sorriso mais brilhante que possuía, rumou ao quarto em que o pequeno dormia sempre que se hospedava em sua casa. Preparando-se para acordá-lo com brincadeiras, surpreendeu-se ao vê-lo em pé, ainda de pijama e olhando pela janela o belo dia que tinha inicio._

_- Ela não chegou, não é? – O pequeno perguntou com o olhar triste voltado para a loira._

_Perante tanta seriedade e saudades, Ino não conseguiu manter o sorriso no rosto._

_- Ainda não._

_- Entendo... – Alegou virando o rosto para o chão._

_Ino não sabia o que fazer perante a cena a sua frente. A figura infantil destoava muito da seriedade perante a situação. _

_- Ela prometeu que estaria aqui e ela nunca mentiria para mim. Será que aconteceu algo com a mamãe? Hein, tia Ino? – Perguntou voltando a mirar a rua através do vidro._

_A loira ajoelhou-se atrás do garoto e abraçou-o contra seu peito. O rosto apoiado na cabeça do sobrinho enquanto, assim como ele, observava as pessoas que andavam distraídas e sorridentes por Konoha._

_- Ela está bem. Nada seria capaz de derrubá-la. Não tendo você a esperando aqui. Fique tranqüilo, antes que o dia termine, ela estará aqui te abraçando._

_Contudo, as horas passavam e nada de Sakura aparecer. A Yamanaka tentava distrair o garoto com o bolo que iria preparar. Viravam inúmeras esquinas e entravam em diversos mercados em busca do material necessário para a preparação do doce. A loira falava em voz alta tudo o que poderiam fazer antes da noite chegar e esperava uma resposta empolgada do pequeno que sempre se mantinha quieto._

_- Só mais uma loja e podemos voltar para casa, certo Minoru?_

_- Hai. – Ele respondeu sem se importar em esconder a falta de interesse._

_- Me espere aqui, certo? Eu volto logo. – Completou a garota, levando Minoru até uma casa de chá e comprando dangos para o mesmo._

_Ino deixou as sacolas perto do sobrinho e saiu rapidamente, enquanto o mesmo brincava com o doce. _

_- Minoru, venha comigo!_

_- Para onde tio Sasuke? – Perguntou estranho o comportamento do moreno._

_Poucos minutos após a retirada da Yamanaka e com a certeza de que ela já havia se afastado o suficiente, o Uchiha se aproximou do jovem Haruno para, logo em seguida, sumir com o mesmo. Assim que Ino retornou, a moça que cuidava da casa de chá lhe entregou as sacolas e a alertou que um senhor levara o pequeno. A loira entrou em pânico, deixou cair o presente de aniversário que tinha ido comprar e saiu correndo por todos os lados em busca do filho de sua amiga, sem sucesso. Ao cair da noite, Konoha inteira procurava pela criança, porém já era tarde demais. Minoru não retornaria a Konoha._

Sakura sentia a água deslizar por seu corpo. A noite avançava lentamente e logo o dia em que seu filho completara três anos teria se encerrado. Triste, ela deixou que uma lágrima fugisse de seus olhos. Ela não foi capaz de cumprir a promessa que fez ao próprio filho. O pequeno era tudo em seu mundo e ela falhou com ele. Mais lágrimas fugiam de seus olhos até que uma mão tocou em seu rosto, limpando uma delas. Chocada a garota nada falou. Os olhos arregalados e a surpresa estampada em sua face.

Lentamente, a mão que se encontra desceu para seu ombro e escorregou pelo braço úmido, acompanhando o movimento da outra no braço oposto. Um sorriso enfeitava a face feminina enquanto um beijo era depositado em seu cabelo e suas mãos abrigadas pelas masculinas que, enfim, terminaram seu trajeto.

Sakura fechou os olhos e aproveitou a respiração quente contra seu pescoço. O coração batendo descompassadamente e a pele sentindo o toque que tanto ansiava. Seus dedos tentaram prolongar o contato ao serem soltos, porém sua vista logo entendeu o motivo. A sua frente, a hitaiate de Konoha era exibida. Ela sabia que não poderia retomar o que um dia teve. Era tudo ou nada.

Decidida, ela tocou a mão que continuava imóvel e não percebeu a insegurança que cruzou o coração do outro. Delicadamente, ela fechou os dedos dele ao redor da bandana e virou-se para, enfim, mergulhar nos olhos de ébano. Sorrindo docemente, ela envolveu o pescoço do moreno e o beijou desesperadamente. Itachi a correspondeu imediatamente. Saudosos, abraçavam-se com força e saboreavam a sensação de estarem, finalmente, juntos novamente.

Insaciáveis, romperam o contato para ter a certeza de que não era mais um sonho aquela noite tão desejada. Sorriram, cada um a sua maneira, após confirmarem a veracidade do momento. Com as frontes encostadas e os olhos fechados, tentavam acalmar seus corações.

Nada mais importava. O excesso de roupa dele e a nudez dela não eram percebidos. A água gelada que competia com o calor dos corpos não era sentida. Contudo, ainda eram shinobis e não poderiam se descuidar. A equipe de Sakura estava próxima e a qualquer momento poderiam surgir. Bastava um deslize, um descuido no controle de chakra para se entregarem e o fim do sonho.

Na clareira, Sai se preocupava com a demora da amiga e preparava-se para criar um pássaro de tinta para lhe garantir a segurança dela. Com o consentimento dos outros membros, realizou o jutsu para a criação da ave. Em poucos segundos, o desenho retornava informando que não havia ninguém perto do rio. Preocupados, os três correram para o local e tudo o que encontraram foram duas bandanas, uma com as fitas vermelha e outra riscada, sobre algumas ervas medicinais e um papel com instruções sobre o uso das mesmas, bem como um adeus a todos.

_- Uchiha Itachi, nukenniin Rank S foragido de Konohagakure, você é acusado pelo extermínio do clã Uchiha, por integrar-se a Akatsuki, por roubo de pergaminhos, por invadir Konoha, por atacar e assassinar shinobis de Konoha, por ameaçar o conselho e a própria Hokage, por tentar manipular e usar uma shinobi a fim de obter informações confidenciais e por espionagem, você foi condenado a morte imediata._

_Após ouvir o longo discurso do conselho, o Uchiha sentiu vontade de rir. Como a Hokage conseguiu adiar sua execução por três anos ele não era capaz de imaginar, contudo aquilo fora algo totalmente desnecessário. Ele ergueu o rosto e preparava-se para o próximo passo daqueles que o acusavam ferozmente._

_- Você tem alguma coisa a dizer em sua defesa?_

_Perante o silêncio do moreno, que irritou profundamente aos anciões da vila, eles deram inicio a execução._

_- Por crimes de alto nível, você será executado por Ashisogi Jizou. – Ao anunciar a arma escolhida, três ANBUS realizam um jutsu e rompem os selos que escondem a katana. – Ao ter seu coração perfurado por Ashisogi Jizou, você não morrerá. A lâmina permaneceu sua vida inteira repousando no veneno de 100 serpentes. As toxinas correrão por seu corpo e lentamente danificarão seus órgãos internos, causando-lhe dor. Entretanto, ao mesmo tempo em que lhe mata, há substâncias no composto responsáveis por garantir que não perca a consciência ou algum sentido. Sentirá seu corpo entrar em colapso por horas antes de, enfim, morrer._

_- Resolveram ser cruéis mesmo. – Comentou sem se importar com o método escolhido._

_Ibiki aproximou-se da bela katana e a retirou de sua bainha. A coloração arroxeada devido ao veneno tornava aquela arma curiosa aos olhos de qualquer um, exceto ao homem que teria seu coração perfurado pela mesma. O poder emanado pelo veneno que escorria de dentro da espada mostrava-se impossível de ser dominado. Antes que fosse controlado pelo desejo de possuir a bela arma somente para si, o interrogador número um da vila, perfurou com precisão o peito do Uchiha._

_Itachi sorriu alguns segundos antes de ter a carne perfurada e pediu desculpas por estragar a diversão dos anciãos, contudo ele ainda tinha um objetivo a cumprir. Pouco antes de a lâmina o atravessar por completo, a imagem do Uchiha se desfez em uma nuvem de fumança._

_- Bunshin... – Todos murmuraram assustados._

_Ao longe, o verdadeiro Uchiha abria os olhos. Seu tempo era pequeno. Logo a raiva tomaria conta de Konoha e eles não o perdoariam por tê-los enganados por tanto tempo. Precisava encontrar sua mulher e seu filho antes que as equipes de rastreamento fossem enviadas._

Minoru andava ao lado de Sasuke com extrema curiosidade. Estava cansado, porém se mantinha atento. Ainda desconhecia o motivo para andar no meio de uma floresta a noite.

- Onde estamos indo tio Sasuke? - Perguntou com sua voz infantil.

- Logo você verá.

Naquela mesma tarde, o Uchiha havia sumido com Minoru da loja de chá, causando pânico na vila. Sorrateiramente, tirara o garoto da vila e o levava para o ponto mais alto ao redor de Konoha.

Em poucos minutos, ele pode sentir o chakra de quem vinha procurando. A energia liberada era tão baixa, que somente um shinobi que a estivesse procurando poderia sentir. Conhecedor do caminho a tomar, andou pelo meio das árvores até avistar Sakura e Itachi, lado a lado e analisando-o.

Sem qualquer aviso, Minoru saiu correndo e envolveu o pescoço de sua mãe, que já estava ajoelhada no chão esperando-o.

- Por que você demorou tanto? – Perguntou tentando segurar as lágrimas e com o rosto enterrado no pescoço da mãe.

- Perdoe-me meu filho. Mas agora eu estou aqui. – Sakura respondeu apertando o corpo do pequeno.

Os dois homens retiraram seus olhos da bela cena e voltaram a se analisar. Por mais que soubessem da verdade, não podiam deixar de achar estranha situação. Acostumados ao ódio, não eram capazes de baixar a guarda perto um do outro, por mais que muito representasse em suas vidas.

- Obrigada Sasuke-kun. – Sakura ergueu-se e agradeceu ao amigo por ter levado seu filho até ela.

O plano nunca escrito ou revelado fora executado com perfeição por todos os membros. O pequeno Minoru não entendia o que acontecia entre os adultos, afinal ninguém lhe explicara nada e o mais velho deles nem ao menos se apresentara. Entretanto, a criança já havia notado a falta da bandana de sua mãe e já começava a pensar em todas as possíveis causas para estarem abandonada sua terra natal.

- Não precisa me agradecer. – Sasuke alegou virando-se de costas e retornando para Konoha antes que alguém percebesse seu sumiço. – É bom cuidar deles... Nii-san. – Completou após alguns segundos em silêncio. O tratamento, pela primeira vez em anos, não fora usado com ódio, mas com respeito. Demoraria para que o carinho ressurgir e eles não poderiam desfrutar do tempo necessário, mas aquele já era um ótimo começo.

- Não se preocupe, otouto. – Ele respondeu com um leve erguer dos lábios e se afastou da vila.

Sozinho, Sasuke preparava-se para despistar aos diversos shinobis de Konoha, enquanto Itachi, Sakura e Minoru distanciavam-se ainda mais do lugar que um dia chamaram de lar.

_Os gritos da Haruno apavoravam aos shinobis que aguardavam impacientemente do lado de fora do quarto. Por algum motivo, tinha a sensação de que o parto da garota não estava sendo fácil. A vontade dos mesmos era de invadir o aposento e fazer alguma coisa. O problema é que não sabiam o que exatamente poderiam fazer. Assustados, só eram capazes de perceber Shizune entrar e sair do quarto, sempre com um artigo novo e cada vez mais suja de sangue._

_- Sakura-chan... – Naruto murmurou totalmente apreensivo._

_Longos minutos se passaram até que Shizune saísse do quarto sorrindo._

_- É menino. – Falou alegremente._

_Todos na sala de espera comemoravam a vinda do mais novo membro da família. Sasuke orgulhava-se por ver seu clã ressurgir. Naruto tinha lágrimas nos olhos e plabejava tudo o que ensinaria para o seu pequeno sobrinho. Kakashi já se visualizava ao lado de um garoto mais adulto e rodeados de belas garotas, afinal, alguém deveria ensinar ao pequeno sobre os prazeres dessa vida. Sai já se preparava para, finalmente, conhecer o amor maternal sobre o qual tanto leu durante a gravidez da Haruno. Yamato também se via ajudando o pequeno em seu primeiro jutsu terra._

_- Podemos entrar para ver o bebê? – Naruto pediu com um imenso sorriso enfeitando seu rosto._

_- Ainda não. – Alegou a Hokage. – Foi um parto difícil e Sakura sofreu bastante para trazê-lo a esse mundo. Vamos deixá-la descansar com seu filho mais um pouco. Depois vocês podem conhecê-lo._

_Todos concordaram por mais que nem tentassem esconder a ansiedade de conhecer o garotinho._

_- Vocês não vão se arrepender. Ele é lindo. Tão pequeno e tão forte... – A Hokage se desmanchou em elogios ao seu amado neto e já imagina a expressão dele ao experimentar o sakê pela primeira vez, após seu aniversário de 18 anos. Também listava na cabeça os jogos que ensinaria ao pequeno._

_No quarto, Sakura estava deitada de lado com a cabeça apoiada na mão esquerda. O bebê, mesmo dormindo em seus braços, possuía na boca, o bico do seio da garota e a mão tentando segurar o indicador direito da mãe._

_- Você é tão lindo. A realização de todos os meus sonhos... Meu pequeno Minoru._

Tanto tempo perdido

Tanto amor guardado

Agora, sentia que tudo valera a pena

Juntos por toda a eternidade

Ou talvez

Por somente mais um dia

Não importa

Nada importava

A não ser os segundos restantes

Cada minuto mais valioso que o passado

Cada segundo poderia ser último

Criminosos não conhecem a paz

Mas viveriam o amor com todas as suas forças

Até que o último momento chegasse


	5. Destinare

_**Escrevo fanfics para divertir as pessoas e me divertir, e sei que não estou fazendo nada de errado.**_

**Disclamier:** Naruto pertence à Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Pois é meus amigos, Ameno chega ao fim com estilo: 17 folhas! Foi bom enquanto durou, mas nada é eterno. Espero que gostem desse extra. Para mim, foi uma verdadeira aventura escrever algo como Ameno. A todos que mandaram uma review, favoritaram ou somente acompanharam, muito obrigada. Sem mais demora, vamos ao encerramento dessa pequena saga.

* * *

Presente para Thayaná.

Último cap imouto-chan, espero que goste.

* * *

_**Destinare**_

Destinare, do latim, significa Destino.

Pois o destino é um caminho repleto de escolhas. Eles fizeram as suas e agora não havia mais volta.

Itachi e Sakura caminhavam lentamente entre as frondosas árvores. A brisa suave possuía o cheiro das Damas da Noite e dos velhos carvalhos. As folhas amareladas dançavam livres no ar, enquanto esquilos procuravam insistentemente pelas últimas bolotas. As raras flores emprestavam sua beleza única ao cenário e libélulas aproveitavam para sobrevoá-las em busca de pequenos insetos.

A jovem Haruno olhava para o homem a sua frente, tentando decifrar o silêncio e a distância. O tempo de prisão em nada aparentava tê-lo afetado. Os cabelos, os olhos, a boca... Tudo exatamente como ela se lembrava. O gosto ainda vivo na boca, o toque ainda queimando na pele, o coração batendo acelerado... Quantas noites em branco ficara relembrando essas sensações? Quantas manhãs despertara entristecida após um sonho tão real que a mente se recusava a aceitar que fora apenas fantasia ou recordação? Agora ele estava ali... Ao alcance da sua mão... Sério, distante e perfeito como sempre.

O moreno não tinha certeza de para onde desejava caminhar, simplesmente era levado por passos indecisos. Os braços caídos ao lado do corpo sem a tradicional capa e o charmoso rosto não demonstravam sua incerteza. O olhar negro focalizado na grama mais a frente e acompanhando o leve encurvar devido à brisa que soprava. Os ouvidos concentrados no som dos passos da jovem atrás de si. A memória e o desejo lutando contra a razão e o bom senso. A vontade de manter a mulher e o filho eternamente ao seu lado, sempre sentir a maciez da pele feminina e ser novamente abraçado pela criança que o chamara tão naturalmente de pai, lutando contra a idéia de que o lugar dos dois era na vila e de que jamais poderia oferecer a segurança ou o conforto que eles teriam em Konoha.

O sorriso que Sakura repentinamente se apagou ao constatar uma óbvia verdade: ninguém conseguiria manter Itachi preso contra a vontade dele. Dúvidas começaram a surgir em sua mente sobre desde quando ele estava solto ou sobre o que teria acontecido para que ele fugisse. Temerosa, ela mordeu o lábio inferior antes de formular a pergunta.

- Itachi? – O moreno soltou um murmúrio, incentivando-a a continuar. – Desde quando?

O moreno parou ao lado de um pé de Damas da Noite e lentamente virou-se para a garota. A brancura das flores contrastando com o olhar tão negro e sóbrio.

- Desde sempre.

A voz macia apunhalava o delicado coração que tanto desejara outra resposta. O Uchiha a viu se aproximar e, com um golpe, destruir a planta ao seu lado. O chakra aplicado fora tanto, que não sobrara nada da árvore, a não ser pelas folhas e pétalas de flores espalhadas pelo chão. Como um homem que a fez tão feliz há poucas horas, podia lhe ferir tanto no momento seguinte?

_Minoru esperava pacientemente, sentado sobre um tronco velho e vislumbrando os pés que ainda não tocavam o chão. Um suspiro cansado escapou de seus lábios, pouco antes de avistar o moreno que estava com sua mãe mais cedo, surgir carregando alguns peixes. Sakura, que até então organizava a fogueira e algumas armadilhas na entrada da pequena caverna que os abrigaria, levantou o rosto e sorriu para o homem. Este passou reto por ambos e se aproximou do fogo, ajoelhou-se ao lado das chamas e posicionou a carne para assar._

_- Não me ignora! – Minoru pulou nas costas do homem e envolveu-lhe o pescoço em um forte abraço._

_Sakura controlava-se para não rir da expressão do moreno que obviamente não esperava pelo ato do pequeno. Contudo, Minoru logo a deixaria sem ação também._

_- Ah! Esqueci. – Falou o pequeno soltando o mais velho e posicionando-se ao lado do mesmo. – Não fomos apresentados oficialmente, não é pai? O meu nome é Minoru. – Completou com a mãozinha estendida e aguardando o comprimento do outro._

_- Itachi Uchiha. – Apresentou-se apertando a mão do filho._

_- Uchiha... – Pensou o pequeno em voz alta. – Mamãe, eu já sou um Uchiha ou ainda sou um Haruno? – Perguntou confuso._

_Antes que a garota pudesse responder, Itachi ergue-se, chamando a atenção de todos. Velozmente executou os jutsus necessários para criar o Kagebunshin e, logo depois, andou até a mulher que o observava confusa._

_- Precisamos conversar. – Alegou calmamente._

_- Como é?! – Minoru exigiu a atenção novamente para si. – É meu aniversário, nós recém fomos apresentados e você já quer me excluir da conversa? Não vale dizer que é papo de gente grande que eu sou bem esperto. Você só quer é ficar sozinho com a mamãe. Que tipo de pai ignora o filho logo no primeiro momento deles? – Os olhos grandes e chorões do pequeno impressionavam os mais velhos que não esperavam aquela reação._

_- Eu acho que você ficou muito tempo com o Naruto. – Sakura concluiu após analisar as falsas lágrimas do filho._

_- O tio Naruto não tem nada a ver com isso mãe. Eu só não entendo o que o papai pode ter de tão importante para te falar que eu não possa estar junto e que não sejam aquelas coisas estranhas que tem no livro do Ojii-chan. _

_A fúria tomou conta da Haruno ao imaginar que Kakashi deixara um de seus pervertidos livros ao alcance das pequenas e inocentes mãozinhas de seu filho. Porém a garota não pode ficar pensando muito em como invadir a vila e punir o Hatake, já que seu filho ainda tentava entender o assunto a ser debatido em particular._

_- Agora me diz mãe? Se eu sou mais importante do que brincadeiras de adultos – mencionou irritando novamente a mulher - e sou esperto o bastante para fazer parte da conversa, que tipo de pai deixaria o filho para trás com um clone no primeiro dia deles juntos?_

_- O tipo que conhece sua hora de dormir. – Itachi respondeu destruindo qualquer argumento de Minoru que, vencido, só pode caminhar até o saco de dormir com um beiço enorme no rosto. _

_Contrariado, o jovem olhava seus pais saírem pela entrada da caverna antes de mirar o clone e pedir falsamente:_

_- Conhece alguma historinha?_

A suave brisa carregava as pétalas das delicadas flores e espalhava seu doce perfume. Sakura mantinha-se imóvel, punho suspenso no ar e olhos ocultos pela franja. A decepção não tinha descrição. Por quê? Por que ele não lhe buscara antes? Por que ele a abandonara por tanto tempo? Por que a fizera sofrer por tanto tempo, imaginando a morte do mesmo?

- Por quê? - Ela questionou sabendo que ele entenderia todas as perguntas ocultas nessa tão simples.

O silênciou reinou no local enquanto ela aguardava a resposta. De repente o medo invadiu o seu ser ao imaginar o que ele diria. Será que ele somente a usará? Teria ela sido somente um brincado que foi jogado fora quando perdeu a graça? Ou então o problema estaria no filho de ambos? A lembrança de que o homem a sua frente foi capaz de matar a própria família retornou para atormentá-la. O fato de não saber os motivos, já que até o momento eles não lhe importavam, lhe esmagava o coração. Um espirito livre e solitário como o de Itachi poderia não querer se ver preso, diferente dela que desejava estar ao lado dele, seja onde for.

- Não queria mais atrapalhar a sua vida.

O vento soprou mais forte e espalhou as pétalas das flores e as folhas que cairam da árvore derrubada. Sakura ergueu os olhos lentamente e não tentou esconder a tristeza, o medo e a surpresa que dominavam sua mente. Itachi a observava como sempre fazia, questionando suas próprias atitudes.

_Sakura era guiada por quatro ANBUS rumo a prisão de pedra. A cabeça erguida e o sorriso que sustentava em nada combinavam com a situação ou o local. Um pouco distante, a Godaime observava sua pupila adentrar na escuridão em que passaria a viver. Sem aguentar a postura que seu cargo exigia, Tsunade abaixou a cabeça e retornou para sua sala, esperando ficar sozinha em sua tristeza e mágoa._

_Em meio às árvores, distante demais para ser percebido e próximo o suficiente para presenciar toda cena, Itachi sentia o peso de seus desejos esmagando-lhe a alma. Responsabilizava-se pela situação da Kunoichi pela qual se apaixonara e determinava-se a concertar tudo. Quando a Hokage sumiu do local, ele lançou um último olhar a rosada que ainda carragava o colar, antes pertencente a ele, no pescoço. Assim que seus cansados olhos não consiguissem mais destingui-la, ele correu para a sala da líder de Konohagakure, a fim de se apagar da vida de Sakura._

_Decidido, invadiu o aposento e se deparou com a imagem lastimavel de uma mulher bebendo para esquecer a tristeza. As lágrimas caiam pelo rosto e o copo de sake repousava sobre a pilha de documentos, a raiva ao vê-lo não foi escondida e a vontade de matar que se apoderou da mulher era palpavel no ar. Conhecedor do temperamento forte da loira, o Bunshin presente na sala propôs um acordo tentador demais para que ela resistisse: a liberdade e o perdão de sua querida pupila, em troca da prisão passiva do homem que lidera a lista dos nukennins mais perigosos e mais procurados._

_O homem observava pela janela o aperto de mão entre seu clone e a Godaime que selava o combinado. A partir daquele momento Uchiha Itachi era um prisioneiro de Konohagakure e ninguém mais poderia saber sobre sua verdeira posição, nem mesmo Sakura, para o bem dela e da vila, ele morria mais uma vez. Olhando uma última vez para a prisão de pedra que oculta sua amada, o verdadeiro gênio agradecia sua fama e a embriaguez da Quinta que não permitiram que ela reconhecesse o jutsu, em seguida, ele fugiu e deixou para trás a única pessoa capaz de mirá-lo sem ódio, medo ou nojo._

- Como? - Sakura mirava e exigia, com os olhos, uma explicação do moreno.

Itachi suspirou profundamente. Não queria ter de colocar em palavras tudo o que lhe machucava. A noite seguia calma enquanto ele lutava para que as palavras saíssem de sua boca. Uma luta inútil, pois não se permitia dizer tudo o que realmente desejava.

O homem olhou para as nuvens carregadas pelo vento que, para ele, aparentava não existir. Fechou os olhos incapazes de perceber todos os detalhes do ambiente ao seu redor e suspirou resignado. Precisava fazer a mulher a sua frente acreditar que o envolvimento dos dois era algo errado, por mais que nem mesmo seu coração acreditasse nisso. Necessitava fazê-la entender que estaria muito melhor longe dele, mesmo que essa idéia lhe renda pesadelos todas as noites.

Ele a mirou após suspirar cansado, para logo em seguida se arrepender. Não sabia como viveria longe daqueles olhos que tantas noites vira brilhar repletos de sentimentos dedicados a ele. Os mesmos olhos cujas lágrimas secara em momentos dificies e que vira escurecer pelo prazer que sentia com seu toque.

- Não mude de assunto. Não lhe chamei para conversarmos sobre isso.

Ele foi fraco e preferiu mudar o assunto da conversa a revelar o que se passava consigo. Entretanto, se por um pequeno momento acreditou que conseguiria, Sakura o faria lembrar de que, assim como a mestra, possuía uma personalidade forte e não seria tratada como uma boneca a ser protegida.

- Como mudar de assunto? Você simplesmente some por três anos, me fazendo passar noites em claro rezando para que você estivesse bem enquanto estava solto. - Ela começou raivosa, porém sua voz sumia a cada palavra proferida, até não ser mais que um sussurro entristecido. - Eu não estou brava por ter me abandonado, mas sim por não ter, pelo menos, me dado a alegria de saber que você estava a salvo. Por tudo que passamos, eu achei que pelo menos esse direito eu tinha. - Completou olhando para o chão e ocultando as lágrimas de felicidade e dor que queria derramar.

Itachi não esperava por tais palavras e, por um momento, sentiu o impeto de abraçá-la e desculpar-se da melhor maneira que conhecia: deitá-la na grama e fazer amor com a mesma até o sol raiar. A lembrança da sensação do calor dos braços dela e do frio orvalho incendiou seu corpo e ele quase se rendeu ao desejo que a mulher lhe despertava, entretanto, ainda era o gênio Uchiha e não se renderia tão facilmente.

Sem poder tocá-la para fazer uso de gestos, o moreno teria de recorrer as palavras para convencê-la de que tomara a melhor das escolhas. Não seria fácil para alguém acostumado ao silêncio expor tudo em que sua mente se perdera.

_O suor escorria pela face de Sakura enquanto Tsunade auxiliava a vinda de seu filho para o mundo. Os dedos apertavam com força o branco lençol ao mesmo tempo em que a garota gritava de dor. Sangue manchava o tecido devido o complicado trabalho de parto._

_- O bebê está virado Sakura e eu não tenho tempo de levá-la até o hospital._

_A garota olhou para a mais velha, entendendo perfeitamente os riscos que corria._

_- Salve-o shishou._

_O pedido fez os olhos de Tsunade caírem sobre a face da rosada. O que Sakura pensou? Que a Quinta permitiria a um dos dois morrer? A Haruno tinha muito a aprender ainda sobre sua shishou. Tsunade jamais aceitaria perder uma daquelas vidas tão preciosas para si. Antes de ser filho de Itachi, aquela criança era o bebê de sua amada discípula._

_- Não perderei nenhum dos dois. - Jurou para a garota que a mirava com a expressão cansada._

_As mãos sujas de sangue tocaram no joelho de Sakura, manchando a pele alva e preocupando o homem que assistia a tudo pela janela. Os urros agonizantes da Haruno enervavam os outros shinobis que aguardavam no corredor._

_Tsunade tentava convencer o bebê a se posicionar corretamente ainda no ventre da mãe e, utilizando-se de chakra, tentava mantê-lo bem durante o demorado processo. Ao ver que seu filho começava a demorar muito para nascer e conhecedora das complicações que isso poderia acarretar para a criança, Sakura mordeu o lábio inferior e usou um pouco de força contra o próprio ventre, forçando o pequeno a ficar na posição correta. A dor que sentiu não podia ser comparada ao ouvir, 20 minutos depois, o choro de seu pequeno bebê._

_Itachi sentiu vontade de adentrar no cômodo quando viu a garota usando todas as suas forças para garantir o bem estar de seu filho. Criança cujo todo desenvolvimento ele acompanhou a distância e que já amava profundamente. O desejo de abraçá-la e beijar-lhe os cabelos era forte demais para ser contido, entretanto, ainda acreditando ser o melhor para ela, ele se deteve e agradeceu à sua resistência quando viu o irmão e o resto do time de Sakura adentrarem no aposento._

_Shizune saia do aposento com os lençóis manchados de sangue e suor. O fruto de um amor proibido era carregado pela Hokage da vila que ele protegeria até o fim e, logo em seguida, era deixado cuidadosamente nos braços da mulher que ainda arfava._

_Antes de ir embora, Itachi viu Sasuke pegar seu filho no colo e se sentar em uma cadeia próximo da cama, falando algo que ele não pode ouvir. Contudo, o sorriso que seu irmão mostrava abertamente e a aceitação de Naruto que lhe apoiava uma mão no ombro enquanto com a outra acenava para o bebê, despertou-lhe a inveja. O desejo de estar em uma posição que jamais poderia ocupar era o pior dos venenos e o consumiria lentamente cada dia apartir do momento que decidiu não fazer mais parte da vida da Haruno. _

_A julgar pela tranqüilidade na face e o sorriso que ostentava para o bebê nos braços de Sasuke, Itachi acreditava que em pouco tempo Sakura se tornaria uma Uchiha. A cumplicidade entre os dois era inimaginável e ela era esperta o bastante para saber que a criança precisaria desse sobrenome para não sofrer na vila. Determinado a agüentar o sofrimento, ficaria de olho nela e no bebê até que esse dia chegasse._

_O mais novo dos Uchihas analisava a felicidade existente nos olhos da companheira de time e sabia exatamente onde ela nascia. Os olhos escuros desceram até a criança e, forçando a memória, encontrou diversas semelhanças entre o sobrinho e as fotos que encontrara de quando o irmão era pequeno. Nada seria simples quando retornassem para Konoha._

Itachi estava surpreso com o comportamento de Sakura perante sua explicação. A face ardia e a vermelhidão revelava onde a garota acertara. Chocado, levantou os olhos para a jovem a sua frente. Sakura possuía o rosto úmido pelas lágrimas e a raiva cintilava em seus olhos. A mão ainda suspensa no ar se fechava com força e ele agradecia ao descontrole dela que não lhe permitiu usar sua verdadeira força.

- Seu grande idiota!

O grito dela poderia alertar a posição dos mesmos, já que ANBUS, provavelmente, procuravam-no pelos arredores da vila, no entanto, ele pouco se importou com o fato. Sua atenção estava totalmente centrada na mulher a sua frente.

- Como você pode achar que eu estaria melhor sem você? Já se esqueceu que eu te amo? Para um gênio você não poderia ter tido uma idéia mais estúpida! Me casar com o seu irmão por covardia. Até parece que não me conhece! Eu não sei nem o que pensar perante esse monte de bobagem que ouvi e além do mais...

Itachi, que até o momento ouvia tudo silencioso, com a mão sobre a bochecha acertada e com um discreto sorriso no rosto, não se conteve e beijou Sakura repentinamente, impedindo-a de continuar com a bronca que ele sabia merecer. As mãos masculinas firmes no delicado pescoço e os dedos entrelaçados no cabelo rosado.

O tempo não fora o suficiente para que os lábios se esquecessem do sabor do outro. As línguas se buscavam com desespero e saudades durante o ósculo avassalador. Perdidos em lembranças, esqueceram-se de que precisavam respirar e só se afastaram quando seus pulmões clamaram por oxigênio. Com as frontes ainda encostadas e os narizes ainda se tocando, eles saboreavam a proximidade e a felicidade de saber que não fora somente mais um sonho.

- Não pense que um beijinho é o bastante para me fazer perdoá-lo senhor Itachi! Ainda não terminamos nossa convers...

Logo que Sakura abriu os olhos e afastou um pouco o rosto, voltou a falar e, instantaneamente, um sorriso surgiu nos lábios do moreno, que não perdeu tempo em roubar mais um beijo da amada. As mãos da garota se prenderam à camisa de Itachi e o puxavam de encontro a si, querendo sentir o corpo tão conhecido mais perto.

Ainda com os corações saudosos, eles deixavam-se dominar pelo beijo que se tornava mais ardente a cada segundo. A dança primitiva dos lábios era movida por um misto indescritivo de sentimentos. Insatisfeito com somente aquele contato, o Uchiha deslizou os lábios pelo alvo pescoço, acariciando este com beijos quase selvagens.

- Eu já di... Disse que beijos não... Não vão me... Comprar... - Sakura sussurrava entre sussurros e gemidos roucos, enquanto jogava entorpecida a cabeça para trás permitindo que o homem tivesse maior acesso a sua pele. - Eu ainda não lhe perdo...

Novamente ela era interrompida por um beijo do homem que já não escondia o quanto a desejava. As mãos masculinas logo entraram em ação e percorreram aquele corpo tão diferente após a gravidez, contudo ainda tão conhecido por seus dedos que sabiam exatamente onde tocar. Quando uma delas encontrou o seio da garota, Sakura se afastou o suficiente para mirá-lo nos olhos sem romper o contato.

- Eu te odeio! - Ela completou, fazendo-o sorrir, pouco antes de puxá-lo com força e decidir abandonar a razão.

_Uma jovem loira de apenas 12 anos resmungava comparando algumas folhas com imagens no livro de medicina que carregava._

_- Que saco! Folhas são tudo iguais! Por que eu tenho de saber para que servem? - Ela perguntava para o nada. - Eu nem quero ser uma médicannin._

_Os cachos loiros presos em duas chiquinhas baixas reluziam devido aos poucos raios de sol que os atingiam. Os olhos azuis olhavam entediados para as páginas do livro, enquanto colocava a folha analisada ao lado de diversas imagens. Os dedos irritados passavam diversas páginas a procura da foto certa._

_- Essa droga pode ser cinco ervas diferentes e pode entrar em reação com ela mesma? É por isso que eu odeio botânica. Nada é garantido. Quem me garante que esse serrilhado na folha não foi causado por uma lagarta?_

_- Está tão distraída falando sozinha que nem mesmo me percebeu? Ou se sente tão confiante a ponto de me ignorar? - Um shinobi da grama se aproximava da garota. - Pelo visto é a primeira opção... - Concluiu após perceber o choque no semblante da pequena._

_Formada há pouco tempo na academia shinobi, Hisako sabia que, se tivesse entregado os relatórios na data certa, não precisaria ficar coletando ervas para o hospital, entretanto o descaso perante missões Rank D fora mais forte. Tal imprudência agora a colocava em situação de risco e, agindo precipitadamente, ela resolveu enfrentar o invasor._

_- Será que é mesmo? Por que eu temeria alguém como você?_

_O homem gargalhou alto perante a audácia da garota. - Você realmente acha que pode me enfrentar criança? - Ele perguntou divertido._

_- Eu tenho certeza!_

_Ela sorriu confiante e preparou-se para usar um dos jutsus favoritos de seu pai. Antes porém que pudesse terminar de executar os selos, uma kunai voou em sua direção, obrigando-a a desviar._

_- Não espera que eu fique parado enquanto você prepara seu jutsu, não é?_

_Ela o olhou e tentou novamente, porém o inimigo fora mais rápido e lançara diversas kunais em sua direção. Para uma gennin que não estava acostumada à pressão das batalhas fora impossível se desviar de todas. Atingida na perna, ela desequilibrou-se e caiu. Apoiada em um joelho, apertava com a mão o ferimento enquanto a outra erguia uma kunai para defender-lhe. O outro shinobi apareceu às suas costas e se preparou para nocauteá-la. Hisako fechou os olhos e preparou-se para um golpe direto que nunca chegaria._

_- Bunshin Bakuretsu. - Uma voz disse calma e, logo depois, um homem surgia ao lado do invasor. - Doton no Jutsu. - A voz prosseguiu ainda tranqüila. _

_Hisako olhou para trás e viu uma pequena parede de terra surgir entre ela e o seu agressor, ao mesmo tempo em que o recém chegado explodia, arremessando o que lhe atacava para longe._

_Assustada, percebeu que a pequena parede de terra se desmanchava na frente de seus olhos e, do outro lado, o shinobi da grama erguia-se machucado. Hisako só notou a presença do terceiro quando este passou ao seu lado e caminhou até o que lhe fazia juras de morte._

_O moreno observava o outro como se aguardasse a morte do mesmo. Entretanto, determinado a cumprir a missão de seqüestrar a pequena Hisako, o shinobi da grama lançou diversas kunais bombas contra o mais novo defensor da garota, contudo fora muito lento perto do garoto._

_- Katon, goukakyuu no jutsu._

_A bola de fogo consumiu tanto as kunais quando o outro shinobi, não deixando duvidas sobre suas condições. Com o trabalho cumprido, ele se aproximou da garota que estremeceu ao vê-lo tão perto de si. Sem se pronunciar, o jovem retirou a mão que ainda se encontrava sobre o machucado dela, analisando a ferida._

_- Deveria tomar mais cuidado. Como filha do Hokage, várias vilas poderiam tentar usá-la para atingi-lo. - Alegava derramando um pouco da água que carregava consigo sobre o machucado, limpando-o. Logo em seguida, escolheu algumas das ervas que ela tanto analisava mais cedo e esmagou-as entre os dedos, permitindo que o líquido esverdeado caísse no local que tratava. Após enfaixar a perna dela, mirou-a nos olhos pela primeira vez desde que chegara. - Tenha mais cuidado, certo?_

_Hisako somente assentiu envergonhada e encantada com o sorriso do poderoso shinobi. Assim que ele saiu de sua vista, decidiu que um dia seria tão forte quanto ele e com esse novo sonho, voltou para casa o mais rápido que conseguia._

_- Você sabe que ela pode nos trazer problemas, não é onii-chan?_

_- Não vejo por que._

_- Não se faça de bobo. Ela vai contar para o pessoal da vila e eles vão vir atrás de nós._

_- E quem acreditaria nessa história de uma garotinha?_

_- Como é que eu vou saber? Mas se aparecer algum ANBU por aqui é você que vai ter de se justificar com a mamãe e o papai!_

_- Você se preocupa demais Harumi._

_- E você se preocupa muito pouco Minoru!_

_O moreno somente riu enquanto sua irmã o seguia indignada. Após 15 anos vivendo como nukennin e sempre defendendo Konoha, ele simplesmente não entendia qual era a dificuldade em se esconder. Nunca ninguém o vira e ele tinha fé nos ensinamentos de seus pais. A pequena que o seguia devia saber que aquela floresta era o lar deles e que é quase impossível vencer alguém na própria casa._

_- Quase! Nada é impossível onii-chan!_

_- Eu sei disso. Mas eu já vi coisas que você não pode nem imaginar imouto._

_- Não começa! Você é só sete anos mais velho que eu! Não pode ter visto tanta coisa assim!_

_- Muita coisa pode acontecer em sete anos, como o nascimento de uma pirralha muito irritante. - Completou rindo da raiva que emanava da caçula._

Itachi falhou na tentativa de se afastar, a fim de recuperar o autocontrole. Tão saudoso quanto Sakura, seu corpo lutava contra a distância. A blusa da garota fora arrancada violentamente, porém ela não se importou. Dominada pela vontade de sentir a pele do moreno, envolveu-lhe a cintura com as pernas ao ser prensada contra uma árvore.

O vento frio competia com o calor dos corpos e as pétalas das flores dançavam ao redor dos amantes. Sakura sentia a mão de Itachi sobre seu seio e os beijos quentes sobre seu pescoço. Os dedos fechados firmes em sua cintura e o quadril pressionado contra o seu revela o quanto ele lhe desejava.

Usando um pouco de força, ela afastou o peito do moreno que não se impressionou. A árvore os ajudando a manter a posição enquanto a garota removia a camiseta do amado. Com os braços erguidos, ele aguardava que ela terminasse o trabalho. Ainda segurando a peça de roupa, ela puxou com a mão livre a cabeça do moreno em sua direção, contudo seu alvo era o pescoço recém descoberto.

Os dedos do Uchiha novamente trilhavam pelo corpo feminino, desejando senti-la estremecer sob seu toque. Em beijos insatisfeitos, ele sentia o gosto da pele molhada pelo suor, enquanto Sakura mordia levemente seu ombro e largava a roupa no chão. Palavras desconexas eram proferidas por ambos. Irreconhecíveis aos ouvidos, clamadas pelos corações. As respirações chocavam-se e as bocas se buscavam freneticamente, enquanto mãos trabalhavam em tocar cada centímetro de pele descoberta.

As unhas marcaram a pele do braço masculino com força e desespero pouco antes de se aventurarem pelo corpo de Itachi, alcançando o cós da calça. Enlouquecido pelas sensações que o toque e os beijos da garota lhe despertavam e utilizando-se de uma Kunai, o moreno rasgou as laterais do short do uniforme da Haruno. A agressividade não a intimidava, mas a excitava. Nenhum dos dois se reconhecia. Nunca agiram de maneira tão selvagem e descontrolada, contudo não agüentavam mais a saudade de se sentirem.

Ao mesmo tempo em que Sakura abria a calça do moreno e se permitia tocar-lhe com intimidade, ele lutava para manter a razão o tempo necessário para remover o sutiã da mesma. A kunai caída no chão tinha sua existência completamente esquecida e, abaixo de si, o tecido que cortara.

A Haruno não percebeu quando teve os seios libertos, somente tomou conhecimento do fato quando a boca atrevida envolveu o mamilo, arrancando-lhe gemidos roucos. Totalmente inebriada, ela nem reparava que ainda possuía o sutiã caído nos braços. Sakura segurava com firmeza a cabeça de Itachi e tinha o rosto enterrado nos cabelos negros. As mãos do moreno escorregaram pela cintura e adentraram a saia da jovem, sua última vestimenta intacta. Desinibidas, elas pousaram firmes nas nádegas da Haruno e a puxaram para mais perto de si.

_Minoru aguardava sentado sobre os altos galhos de uma árvore. A preocupação com a mãe transbordava pelo infantil rosto, enquanto os gemidos abafados chegavam aos seus ouvidos. Seguindo as instruções do pai, ele mantinha-se alerta perante qualquer possível ameaça a sua família._

_Sakura tentava a todo custo manter seu chakra oculto e fazer o menor número possível de barulho, afinal ainda era uma nukennin. Itachi a sua frente lutava para manter-se calmo e não transmitir qualquer emoção. Sem sucesso, a Haruno identificava todos os pensamentos do amado com o qual convivia há quatro anos._

_A protuberante barriga e o suor que escorria por sua testa indicavam que estava na hora do bebê abandonar o ventre da mãe. A jovem Uchiha apertava a mão do marido que nem ao menos reclamava da força aplicada. Com a cabeça apoiada no colo do moreno, ela respirava com intensidade nos curtos intervalos entre as contrações. Em pouco tempo o esforço se mostrava gratificado. O trabalho de parto chegava ao fim com muito mais tranqüilidade do que o primeiro._

_Mesmo cansada, Sakura se aproximou do bebê e, com a ajuda de uma kunai devidamente esterilizada, cortou-lhe o cordão umbilical. A criança aparentava conhecer a situação em que nascia, já que não chorava. Os pais, acreditando na calmaria da pequena, agradeceram cedo demais._

_Itachi mirava a mulher se sentar e se acomodar entre suas pernas. Lentamente ela virava-se e acomodava o bebê entre seus braços. A ansiedade de carregar um bebê seu sumiu no momento em que percebeu que não sabia mais como agir. Quando fora a última vez que tivera de tomar conta de algo tão pequeno? Conhecera seu primogênito quando o mesmo já tinha três anos e sua mãe nunca ficava fora muito tempo sempre que lhe pedia para tomar conta de Sasuke. Agora, lá estava ele, com uma criança recém nascida nos braços, totalmente estático e fascinado._

_Sakura, chamava pelo filho, enquanto limpava o suor da testa. Acomodada entre as pernas do marido, ela enrolou o tecido sobre o qual sua filha nascera e o tirou do alcance das vistas de Minoru. _

_O pequeno, que esperava pacientemente, saltou do galho e correu velozmente em direção aos pais, quando ouviu o chamado da mãe. A precisão dos movimentos era digna da genialidade que corria em suas veias. Mesmo sendo tão pequeno, o casal lhe ensinava tudo o que sabiam, para que ele jamais fosse pego desprevenido. Entretanto, antes que chegasse perto deles, parou e se perdeu em pensamentos preocupantes demais para uma criança de sete anos. _

_- Minoru?! – Sakura chamou novamente ao sentir o chakra do filho tão próximo, mas parado. O som suave despertou o garoto, que voltou a andar temeroso para perto dos pais. - Ah! Ai está você... – Sakura emanava felicidade, enquanto Itachi continuava sem reação analisando o pequeno bebê. – Venha conhecer sua irmãzinha._

_Todo o medo de ser substituído pelo novo bebê sumiu do pequeno Uchiha no exato segundo em que a última palavra proferida por sua mãe adentrou seus ouvidos._

_- É menina?! – Perguntou indignado._

_- O que foi meu filho? – Sakura estranhou a reação do pequeno que, desde que descobrira que seria o onii-chan de alguém, ficara ao seu redor conversando com sua barriga._

_- Meninas não têm graça mamãe. Como é que eu vou treinar com ela?_

_- Eu sou uma menina meu querido. Acha tão ruim assim treinar com a mamãe?_

_- Mas você é uma menina legal mãe..._

_- E sua irmãzinha também será. Tenho certeza de que vocês se darão muito bem._

_- Duvido. – Minoru alegou se aproximando do pai, que já relaxava e analisava as reações do filho. – Ela só vai querer saber de brincar e de ficar colhendo flores. Não vai querer treinar comigo._

_- Como pode ter tanta certeza?_

_- Eu vi umas meninas da academia junto com a professora colhendo flores... É isso que meninas fazem..._

_Sakura suspirou e observou o pequeno esticar a mão para a irmãzinha, que imediatamente agarrou com toda a força que possuía um dedo de Minoru. Antes que a mulher pudesse falar alguma coisa, seu filho lhe destruía as palavras._

_- E eu ainda vou ter de cuidar para que ela não se apaixone por nenhum guri bobo... – Ele completou após soltar um pesado suspiro._

_- Teremos de cuidar muito bem dela, não é Minoru? – Itachi perguntou, entrando na conversa._

_- Não vai ser fácil pai..._

_A mulher somente riu da seriedade dos dois, ganhando a atenção para si, e lembrou-os de que ainda não tinham escolhido um nome para a garotinha deles._

_- Que tal... Harumi... – Minoru sugeriu com o dedo ainda sendo segurado pela pequena._

A sensação dos dentes deslizando sobre o seio e da língua instigando e excitando o mamilo arrancavam altos gemidos da garota, muito apreciados pelo homem. As mãos femininas deslizavam pelo corpo masculino e tentavam libertar o membro pulsante do moreno. O toque dos delicados dedos, mesmo que sobre a roupa, enquanto ela as removia, foi o suficiente para arrancar um urro rouco do homem.

Incandescido, Itachi capturou os lábios da mulher com urgência, enquanto ela terminava seu trabalho. Totalmente livre, ele não pensou em momento algum, simplesmente agiu. Com uma mão ainda firme na nádega da amada, ele instigava o corpo de Sakura para si, ao mesmo tempo em que a outra pressionava o seio carente. Os sons emitidos pela jovem, o roçar do peito contra seu tórax e o cheiro emanado pela pele excitada o levavam a loucura. Sem poder mais se conter, abandonou o seio para retirar as mãos da jovem de si e as erguer acima da cabeça da mesma, firmes.

Sakura arfou ao se sentir preenchida por Itachi e mordeu o lábio inferior para abafar o alto gemido que desejava soltar. A ruptura do beijo não abalou o homem, que passou a dedicar atenção ao pescoço esguio e exposto, presenteando-o com marcas que custariam a sair. Os movimentos lentos e calmos acompanhados pela respiração desregulada que colidia contra seu peito formavam uma excitante combinação. O tempo de solidão, sonhando com o corpo que agora tocava, parecia surreal e distante.

- Mais rá... pido...

Atendendo ao pedido de Sakura, o nukennin acelerou o ritmo, até que a dança se tornasse selvagem e que não sobrasse nenhum sinal de razão em ambos os corpos. Chocando-se velozmente, ambos ignoravam o tom alto dos gemidos que não eram abafados pelos beijos desesperados.

O cheiro de madeira, do orvalho e das Damas da Noite, o frio do vento contra os corpos quentes e o som do que faziam acompanhado pelo ruído dos animais noturnos tornava tudo pecaminoso e animalesco. Entretanto, eles não se importavam. Tudo os instigava ao limite do prazer carnal.

- Itachi... – Ela sussurrou ao apoiar a cabeça na árvore completamente satisfeita e sem forças nem mesmo para gritar como desejava. O orgasmo violento ainda lhe fazia estremecer. O sangue ainda correndo rápido e a descarga elétrica ainda fazendo seu corpo vibrar, enquanto o moreno se despejava em seu interior.

Com uma mão apoiada no tronco da velha árvore, o Uchiha aproveitou a posição da garota para depositar-lhe um beijo singelo no queixo e subir calmamente pela face da mulher. Passando pela maçã do rosto, ele acariciou com os lábios cada olho que Sakura mantinha cerrado. Quando o ar quente colidiu contra sua face sem que o contato da boca masculina o seguisse, a garota abriu os orbes e mirou o Uchiha. Ele estava tão compenetrado analisando cada feição sua, que ela não teve coragem de interromper os pensamentos que povoavam aquela intrigante mente.

- Céus... Como você é linda. – Ele murmurou para si sem perceber que ela ouviria qualquer coisa com a curta distância.

Sakura ficou chocada com o elogio. Por algum motivo, ele aparentava ser diferente de qualquer outro já dito, aparentava ser verdadeiro. Sorrindo, ela não pode evitar que lágrimas de felicidade surgissem em seus olhos. Vendo o brilho, Itachi ergueu uma mão e limpou a única que ousou marcar o delicado rosto, desfazendo-a sobre os lábios que o aguardavam entreabertos, para logo em seguida beijar-lhe com suavidade.

_- Vocês enlouqueceram?_

_- Mãe, por favor, fique calma._

_- Me acalmar? Por Kami Minoru! Vocês são muito jovens e você agiu com muita irresponsabilidade! O que você pode oferecer a ela? Nós vivemos escondidos!_

_- Você não se importou com isso quando resolveu fugir com Uchiha-san e eu também não me importo! – Hisako se envolvia na conversa entre mãe e filho._

_Itachi somente observava quieto à discussão e tentava descobrir se, em algum momento, Sakura teria se arrependido por ter fugido com ele._

_- Isso é completamente diferente. Eu era somente uma kunoichi da vila da folha, você é a filha do Sexto! E se o Naruto e a Hideko ainda são como eu os conheci, eles não vão desistir de encontrá-la!_

_- Eles também não desistiram de encontrá-la Uchiha-san! Nem mesmo a Tsunade-sama desistiu. – Sakura ficou quieta perante a nova informação. – Ninguém da vila desistiu de procurá-la._

_- Eu pensei que, quando eles tivessem encontrado os hitaiates..._

_- Não foi o bastante! Ninguém queria acreditar que você fugiu com um nukennin Rank-S, ainda mais levando o Minoru junto._

_- Como você sabe de tudo isso?_

_- Eu escutava o papai conversando com o Kakashi-sensei._

_Sakura suspirou, perdendo-se em lembranças nas quais andava livre e sem medo por uma vila ensolarada..._

_- Por favor, Uchiha-san, me deixe ficar com vocês..._

_- Você vai conseguir ficar longe da sua família? Dos seus amigos? De todos que conheceu? Ficar conosco é o mesmo que nunca mais ver nenhum deles... Muito fácil de se arrepender..._

_- Você se arrependeu?_

_Minoru e Itachi, até então quietos e simplesmente escutando a conversa das duas mulheres, observavam Sakura após essa pergunta. Finalmente o mais velho teria a resposta para a pergunta que o angustiava desde que o debate tivera inicio._

_- Nem mesmo por um único segundo._

_- Acredite em mim, eu também não vou me arrepender. Eu amo o Minoru!_

_A mulher somente passou a mão pelo rosto e analisou a garota a sua frente. Com apenas 18 anos, Hisako esbanjava beleza e força. Filha de Naruto e Hideko, ela nem tinha duvida da determinação que a jovem poderia ter._

_- O que me diz Itachi? Conseguiremos cuidar de mais uma criança? – A Uchiha perguntou, olhando o marido e deixando claro que aceitaria a decisão dos jovens._

_- Na verdade... – Minoru começou constrangido._

_- Ela ta certa Minoru... É mais uma criança para cuidarmos... Mas não sou eu..._

_Itachi ergueu a sobrancelha perante o constrangimento dos mais jovens. Sakura o imitou, ficando com a expressão muito semelhante a do marido. O primogênito do casal abaixou a cabeça e murmurou baixo, mas alto o suficiente para que os mais velhos ouvissem:_

_- Hisako-chan está grávida..._

_- O quê! – O grito assustou a todos que se viraram para ver a mais nova integrante do grupo. – Eu vou ser tia?! – Harumi perguntava incrédula._

_- Calma imouto. Não precisa fazer tanto escândalo. Não é você quem diz que barulho pode chamar a atenção e nos entregar?_

_- Mas essa é uma ocasião especial! Como você quer que eu fique quieta quando abusaram do meu onii-chan?_

_- Ninguém abusou de mim... – Minoru completou com um muxoxo._

_- Ah ta! E você quer que eu acredite que você é esperto o bastante para saber como se engravida uma garota? Qual é nii-chan, eu te conheço._

_- Depois eu bato nela e eu que sou malvado..._

_- Quem foi a garota que teve coragem e audácia de abusar do meu onii-chan!_

_- Errr... – Hisako ergueu a mão timidamente e completamente vermelha._

_- Você Hisako-chan? Ainda se fosse alguém com mau gosto eu entenderia, mas você? – Os muxoxos de Minoru eram completamente ignorados pela irmãzinha. – Peraí! Minha cunhada é só um ano mais velha que eu? Seu pedófilo! – Harumi apontou o dedo acusadoramente para o irmão._

_- Há um minuto eu nem sabia fazer um bebê e agora eu sou um pedófilo? Você tem que se decidir..._

_- Meu irmão é um pervertido que abusou da inocente Hisako... – As falsas lágrimas da caçula não eram levadas em consideração por mais ninguém no local. - Eu achando que morava com um idiota e na verdade você é um tarado sem escrúpulos..._

_- Agora já chega! – O moreno se irritava e pulava em cima de Harumi._

_- Minoru! Não machuque a sua irmãzinha..._

_- Mas mãe, você viu que foi ela quem começou... – O moreno alegava sem parar de perseguir a outra._

_Sakura observava os dois se afastando e Hisako correndo atrás, tentando acalmar o namorado. Sentindo o cansaço das surpresas do dia, ela se apoiou na árvore ao lado do marido, enquanto terminava de assimilar todas as novidades._

_- Meu bebê vai ter um bebê... _

_- Sou novo demais para ser avô. – Itachi falou pela primeira vez._

_- Avó... Kami-sama... Como eu não vi esse tempo todo passar?_

_- Eu posso lembrá-la como... – Ele sugeriu malicioso com um leve encurvar de lábios._

_Sakura somente riu ao sentir um beijo em seu pescoço. As pequenas rugas que começavam a surgir nos rostos não reduziam a beleza que o outro enxergava. Cada uma delas era testemunha dos momentos mais valiosos de suas vidas._

Itachi se afastou um pouco e retirou o sutiã que permanecia caído nos braços de Sakura. Somente nesse momento a garota percebeu a existência da peça ainda em seu corpo. O olhar dele queimava e, após tanto tempo, ela novamente corou. Era a primeira vez que ele lhe via após a gravidez e a preocupação de que seu corpo o decepcionasse transbordava por seus olhos.

O moreno não percebia as sensações da mulher por estar ocupado demais vislumbrando cada pedaço da pele com que tanto sonhou. Os dedos não conseguiam de manter afastados e, rapidamente, retornaram ao belo pescoço, para logo depois deslizar pelo corpo esguio. Os seios mais fartos após amamentar um bebê, mas mesmo assim firmes e perfeitos os olhos famintos.

Sakura suspirava com o toque entre o colo que escorregava rumo sua barriga. Os dedos somente roçavam a tez, contudo faziam-na se arrepiar mais que o vento frio da noite. Chegando ao ventre já reto novamente, o Uchiha recordou das diversas vezes em que a observava de longe com a barriga protuberante e lamentou não ter se aproximado naquela época.

Deixando o passado para trás, ele repousou a mão na coxa da garota e, com a outra mão na cintura, ergueu-a como se não pesasse absolutamente nada. A outra perna de Sakura ficou solta no ar, já que o moreno a levantara até seus pés não tocarem o chão.

Afastando-a da árvore, o Uchiha a soltou lentamente, a fim de livrar-se da última peça de roupa que a amada usava. As mãos acariciavam as costas da garota enquanto os lábios deslizavam pelas curvas até encontrarem a saia rosada. Os dedos firmaram-se no cós da vestimenta e, acompanhando o movimento dos lábios, puxavam-na para baixo. Totalmente nua, Sakura sentia os beijos do moreno começarem a traçar o caminho inverso, rumo seu rosto.

_Itachi e Sakura observavam os shinobis da névoa a distância. Os invasores conversavam detalhes sobre o plano que em breve colocariam em ação... Ou melhor. Pretendiam colocar em ação. Os dois nukennins não permitiriam um atentado a sua valiosa Konoha._

_Sorrateiramente, se esgueiravam por entre os arbustos que decoravam a floresta. Quanto mais próximo, melhor. Precisavam descobrir o máximo possível sobre os planos do inimigo e não desfrutavam de muito tempo._

_Uma Kunai voou na direção em que a Haruno se encontrava e, sem tempo para pensar, ela saltou e parou em frente aos inimigos. Do outro lado, o Uchiha preparava-se para agir também._

_- Você não é muito boa em se esconder, não é? – Um dos shinobis perguntava debochadamente._

_- Talvez eu já não precisasse mais me esconder... – Ela respondeu desafiadora._

_- Ah, é?! Vamos ver se é forte... – O mesmo perguntou avançando sobre a garota._

_Seus companheiros mantinham-se sentados enquanto ele tentava acertar Sakura com uma kunai. A mulher se esquivava velozmente, mas não encontrava tempo para contra-atacar. Saltando para trás, pegou impulso em uma árvore e se lançou contra o inimigo._

_- Corajosa ela, não acha? – Um dos shinobis que se mantinha sentado comentou._

_O ninja que enfrentava a mulher esquivou-se facilmente do golpe, porém Sakura fora esperta e rápida. Aproveitando a velocidade, freou o corpo pressionando as mãos no chão e girou as pernas, acertando o rosto do rival. Pego de surpresa, o homem cambaleou, afastando-se pouco mais de dois passos, com a mão no rosto. Limpando o filete de sangue que escorreu de seu lábio cortado, ele voltou a atacá-la com intensidade._

_A batalha os distanciava da clareira a todo segundo, entretanto eles não percebiam. Envolvidos demais com o calor da luta, só pensavam na vitória. Perder não era uma opção para nenhum deles. A falta de armas da garota a prejudicava e a pequena Katana que o outro usava a colocava em clara desvantagem. Contudo "Toda arma é inútil se você não puder empunhá-la!". Com as palavras da mestra em mentes, Sakura permitiu-se se aproximar do oponente e, quando ele tentou acerta-lhe com a espada, ela quebrou-lhe o braço com um soco._

_O corte em sua bochecha evidenciava que estava muito lenta, porém a Katana no chão e a expressão de dor do invasor provavam que seu controle de chakra estava perfeito. A descarga usada no golpe fora tão natural, que nem ao menos se lembrava de ter pensado nisso._

_- Sua desgraçada... – Ele a ofendia. O fim dele era óbvio. Com um braço quebrado, como lutaria? Sem Jutsus e sem armas suas chances eram mínimas._

_Antes que ele pudesse analisar a situação, Sakura retomava a posição de atacante e tentava golpear seu alvo a todo custo. As poucas árvores que o outro tentava usar de abrigo padeciam sobre o punho da nukennin. O barulho logo foi ouvido em Konoha e a equipe ANBU se aproximava com velocidade. Sem tempo, a Haruno empregou seu chakra com intensidade nas pernas, adquirindo velocidade e, no segundo seguinte, mudava-o para os braços. A pressão a fazendo perder o controle e depositar chakra demais no último golpe. Cansado, o inimigo o recebeu no rosto sem conseguir desviar. Morto e com face desfigurada, o corpo ficou largado no local em que cai, enquanto a mulher voltava para o acampamento, preocupada com o amado._

_- Itachi! Você está b... - A pergunta morreu em sua garganta ao percebê-lo sentado perto do fogo e lendo os pergaminhos. Ao seu redor, o corpo dos outro cinco shinobis da névoa. – Legal. Eu quase morro para acabar com um e você vence cinco com tranqüilidade e silenciosamente. É sério, eu to precisando treinar. – Completou cansada._

_A expressão de desagrado dele quase a fez rir, contudo, o chakra de Konoha se aproximando acabou com seu animo. Sem palavras, ambos ergueram-se e rumaram para onde o inocente Minoru esperava pacientemente. No auge de seus três anos, a curiosidade competia fortemente com toda a responsabilidade que ele demonstrava na vila e mantê-lo quieto no mesmo lugar tornava-se uma tarefa difícil._

_A equipe responsável por verificar o local só encontrou os corpos dos shinobis da névoa bem como os pergaminhos que revelavam parte do atentado. Os ferimentos encontrados em um deles não deixaram dúvidas a Quinta e ela teve todas as provas de que precisava para saber que Sakura ainda estava por perto. Além da alegria por saber que poderia reencontrar a pupila, Tsunade teve o coração acalentado ao ver que, apesar de tudo, sua discípula ainda protegia Konoha._

As pétalas das Damas da Noite grudavam na pele suada dos amantes. Virando-se de barriga para cima, Itachi observou a mulher sentar-se sobre seu ventre. O cabelo rosado com algumas folhas da grama lembrava-no das diversas vezes em que se perdia admirando o contraste. Antes que pudesse repetir o ato, a carícia realizada pelas pequenas mãos arrancava-lhe a razão e, como se para provocá-lo, Sakura era extremamente lenta na tarefa de terminar de despi-lo.

Satisfeita com os sons produzidos pelo sempre calado, sério e racional Uchiha Itachi, a mulher permitiu libertá-lo das roupas de uma vez por todas. O moreno sentia o calor que corria por seu corpo e a desejava além dos limites de seu autocontrole. Contudo, a crueldade dela seria retribuída e, se ela achava que ele a tomaria da mesma maneira como ele fizera mais cedo, ela estaria muito enganada. O moreno estava decidido a fazê-la implorar por si.

Cansado de ser submisso, inverteu novamente as posições e, para que não cedesse aos pedidos mudos que o olhar dela refletia, deitou-a de barriga para baixo. A visão das costas marcadas por arranhões feitos na árvore que lhes dera suporte até então, o inundou de remorso. Por se render ao desejo e a saudade, sua flor estava ferida.

Ela chamou por si, estranhando a situação em que se encontravam, mas sem medo na voz, somente surpresa. Acordando, Itachi resolveu fazer a única coisa que poderia no momento, beijou cada marca na alva pele, voltando a arrancar suspiros desconexos da mulher abaixo de si. Não foi necessário muito para que ele se esquecesse das marcas que ela desconhecia.

Sakura tentava a todo custo reverter a situação e mostrar ao Uchiha que ele não era o único com poder, mas sua força aparentava tê-la abandonado. As mãos presas abaixo de uma única dele, como tantas vezes já acontecera, as pequenas mordidas espalhadas em suas costas, pescoço e lateral do corpo. Os únicos dedos que trabalhavam livremente executavam sua função com maestria ao acariciar o corpo feminino, tocando locais que somente ele conhecia.

Sakura rapidamente perdia a razão e faltava pouco para que fizesse o que Itachi tanto queria: clamasse por ele.

_Sasuke sentava-se no chão com a pequena no colo. Brincando com a criança ele se escorava na árvore, sempre sob os olhos atentos da jovem mamãe. Após tantos anos, ele finalmente aprendera a olhar para a antiga colega de time sem se sentir culpado por tê-la abandonado. O sorriso de Sakura era contagiante e ele sempre se permitia mergulhar em tal sentimento quando ao lado dela. Cuidadosamente ele sentou a pequena Harumi sobre suas pernas antes de sentir uma nova presença no local._

_- Você está ficando péssimo em esconder seu chakra. – Comentou alfinetando o irmão._

_- E para que eu iria ocultá-lo?_

_- Pois eu poderia ser um inimigo?_

_- Com minha filha no colo?_

_Sakura observava aos dois. Distantes demais um do outro e com tantas indiretas, eles nada pareciam os irmãos que ela sabia serem. Sempre prontos para lutar pelo outro. Prontos para qualquer sacrifício. Para qualquer surpresa que a vida lhes reservasse. Itachi caminhou até o trio que descansava tranquilamente, quando parou ao ter a filha completamente em seu campo de visão._

_- Quem colocou essa roupa nela? – Ele perguntou ciumento._

_- Fui eu! – Sasuke respondeu altivo._

_- E o que você fez com a outra?_

_- Larguei na mochila. – O mais novo completou sereno._

_Itachi não podia acreditar que, no aniversário de 2 anos de sua princesinha, ela estaria usando o presente do tio e não o do pai._

_- Além do mais, você não sabe que garotinhas usam cor-de-rosa? – O caçula desafiou o outro._

_- Garotinhas comuns talves! Harumi é especial e fica belíssima de azul!_

_- Mas fica muito melhor de rosa. Além de combinar com o cabelo da mamãe._

_- Azul realça os olhos dela!_

_- Os olhos dela são verdes!_

_- Mesmo assim realça! Além do mais, no aniversário ela deve usar o presente do papai!_

_- O papai tem todos os dias para vê-la com o seu presente. Já o titio precisa ter cuidado com as visitas para que ninguém seja descoberto. É perfeitamente compreensível que vista o presente do titio._

_Sakura assistia a nova discussão dos dois irmãos entediada. Eles nunca mudariam mesmo. Uma simples roupa de bebê era o suficiente para acabar com qualquer momento de paz entre eles. A da vez nada possuía de diferente, a não ser a cor. Obviamente eles compraram na mesma loja, em uma vila próxima de Konoha._

_Minoru, que observava tudo a distância, calculou a velocidade do vento, traçou a trajetória do objeto, os movimentos do alvo, mirou com calma e atirou! Em poucos segundos, uma pequena ovelhinha de pelúcia atingia a cabeça de Sasuke .Furioso, ele ergueu-se rapidamente e, na mesma velocidade, deixou a sobrinha no colo do irmão e partiu a caça do pequeno._

_- Não me pega dessa vez tio! – Minoru cantarolava cedo demais._

_Itachi sentou-se com a filha no colo ao lado de Sakura, exatamente como seu irmão fizera antes. A mulher se aconchegou mais ao homem e brincou um pouco com a filha que crescia rapidamente. O som das gargalhadas de Minoru logo preencheram o ambiente e ambos chegaram à conclusão de que ele fora capturado por Sasuke. A visão do irmão, pouco depois, carregando o filho pela cintura, de ponta cabeça e com somente um braço ganhou uma sobrancelha erguida de Itachi, que logo ignorou a cena e voltou a dar atenção para a filha. Uma festa pequena, mas nem por isso incompleta ou menos especial._

Itachi não sabe definir quando Sakura conseguiu virar-se, ou se foi ele mesmo que a virara para si, já que desejava ver os olhos nublados pelo desejo que sabia estarem refletindo. Mas uma coisa ele sabia e muito bem: ela não pedira por ele.

Após tanto tempo de provocação mutua, finalmente se renderam ao prazer. Os corpos suavam e mais pétalas das flores se prendiam a pele durante a dança primitiva. Mesmo exaustos, o ritmo aumentava conforme o ápice se aproximava.

Surpreendendo a mulher, o moreno virou de barriga para cima, puxando-a junto consigo. Sentada sobre o moreno, a mulher não perdia uma expressão do homem. Os movimentos lentos eram tentadores demais para se permanecer deitado aos desejos da amada, contudo ele não a tiraria de onde ela estava.

Com dificuldades, Itachi sentou-se e imediatamente passou a distribuir beijos pelos seios tão perto de seu rosto. Com as mãos firmes na cintura de Sakura, ele a instigava a aumentar o ritmo. A rosada sentia o corpo tremer a cada nova estocada e sua respiração há muito estava irregular. Os beijos de Itachi em seu colo, as mãos acariciando e incitando, a sensação de ser preenchida por completo... Um turbilhão de emoções fundiu-se a sensação do segundo orgasmo, tão violento quanto o primeiro que ainda possuía vestígios vivos em seu corpo.

Totalmente saciada, ela deitava a cabeça cansada no obro do moreno, que também arfava após alcançar o ápice juntamente com a mulher. Recobrando um pouco das forças, Sakura mirou os olhos do moreno e deslumbrou-se com a admiração com a qual era fitada. Beijando ternamente os lábios da Haruno, ele a lembrou do filho que deveria estar impaciente com o clone. A rosada somente vislumbrou os restos de suas roupas, o short cortado e a blusa claramente rasgada. Uma expressão de desconforto inundou seu rosto ao lembrar que não tinha reservas consigo. Itachi somente sorriu imaginando o que poderia dizer para Minoru a respeito das condições da mãe.

Sakura olhou para o moreno que ainda ostentava o sorriso e, para surpresa do homem, beijou-o com intensidade. Pouco importava que não tivesse uma roupa reserva, pouco importava que agora era uma nukennin, pouco importava tudo do que abdicou para ficar ao lado daquele homem. Eles estavam juntos e ela permaneceria ao lado dele até o fim. Nunca mais Sakura Haruno permitiria que um homem com o olhar de Itachi ficasse sozinho. Olhos que ela conheceu quando emanavam tristeza, por mais que ele escondesse, e que agora brilhavam só ao sentir as delicadas mãos sobre sua face.

_Hisako chegava em casa com um sorriso iluminando seu rosto. A alegria da garota era intrigante para a mãe que sabia do desagrado que a tarefa despertava na filha. Curiosa, se aproximou da mais nova e, ao notar o curativo improvisado, tratou de cuidar do mesmo decentemente._

_- Me deixaram de fora da comemoração? – Naruto perguntou ao se aproximar das mulheres que preenchiam sua vida. O som da risada da filha chamou sua atenção e ele decidiu-se por deixar os relatórios de lado e aproveitar um momento com sua família. Porém, assim como a esposa, sua visão logo recaiu sobre o ferimento sendo tratado. – Quem fez isso com você minha filha?_

_- Foi um shinobi da grama. Mas não se preocupe pai, ele não vai incomodar mais._

_- Como?_

_- Ele foi morto._

_- Por quem? – Hideko perguntou curiosa._

_- Pelo shinobi mais forte e bonito do mundo. – Ela completou sonhadora._

_- Mais forte do que seu pai Hisako-chan? – Naruto perguntou tentando controlar o ciúme._

_- Ele é mais forte que qualquer um pai. – Ela alegou convicta. – Sabe usar katon, doton e sei lá mais o quê. Sabe diferenciar ervas, fazer curativos, é rápido, silencioso e muito lindo. – Encerrou com os olhos brilhantes e as mãos juntas em frente o peito._

_O Sexto somente soltou um muxoxo entristecido pelo deslumbre da filha._

_A loira já saltitava pela sala como uma adolescente apaixonada. A mãe somente ria enquanto recolhia os artigos utilizados no curativo. Naruto tentava acalmar a garota que ignorava o pai por completo e só falava do misterioso shinobi que a salvou e que possuía o sorriso mais lindo que ela já vira._

_- Fique calmo Naruto. É só uma paixonite de criança. Daqui a pouco passa._

_- Esta errada mamãe. Ele deve ser muito sozinho aonde ele vive._

_- Você não sabe onde ele vive minha filha._

_- Mas eu nunca vi ele na vila e ele não deve ser um inimigo. Ele me protegeu e sabia que eu sou a filha do Hokage. Acho que ele fica protegendo Konoha de longe._

_- E como é esse seu shinobi encantado?_

_- Ele tem o cabelo e os olhos bem pretos, como a noite. Um olhar gentil e a voz macia. Devia ser pouca coisa mais velho que eu e juro que, por um momento, vi um brilho vermelho nos olhos dele._

_- "Minoru!"- Naruto e Hideko pensaram rapidamente._

_- Eu vou ser forte papai. Forte o bastante para que você não se preocupe quando eu for atrás dele._

_- Hisako, você só em 12 anos, é muito nova para já pensar em fugir e viver no meio da floresta com um desconhecido._

_- "Desculpe mamãe. Mas eu não vou deixar alguém com olhos como os deles viver sozinho." – A loira pensou determinada a, um dia, reencontrar o jovem Uchiha que a protegeu._

Eles acreditavam estar se perdendo por uma trilha sem volta

Acreditavam estar cometendo o maior dos erros

Acreditavam serem pecadores

Mas o que não sabiam

É que escolher o caminho considerado certo

Seria o maior erro que eles poderiam cometer


End file.
